


Accidentally in Love

by RegulusLi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor! Poe Dameron, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Cool Grandpa Ani, Depression, Dominic Hux - Freeform, Dumbnic as Poe called, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, I LOVE TO HURT POE DAMERON, Journalist Student! Finn Trooper, Kylo Ren is Ben's online persona, Lawyer! Hux, M/M, Poe and Ben are brothers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Youtuber! Ben Solo, and really really cute, and silly, bite me, everyone is stupid
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux做梦也没有想到自己心爱的Youtuber就住在自己对门。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
Hux一开始不知道他的邻居是干什么的，拜托，这又不是老友记，没有纽约人在2015年还知道自己邻居是干嘛的。况且这里是曼哈顿，最有可能的情况，你的邻居如果不是银行家就是律师，而且搞不好还是你对手公司的职员呢。

Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen & Katz律师事务所最年轻的合伙人Hux先生扯松自己的领带，直到走进自家公寓的电梯里才允许自己松了口气，年轻的门童为他拉开门的时候低声道了句晚安，没有人在加班五小时之后还有个好心情，而且大楼里哪个工作人员不知道3004的Hux先生不是什么Small Talk的对象。

急匆匆的脚步声逼Hux睁开眼睛，良好的教养和绅士风度让他下意识地按住了电梯门，但他立刻就后悔了。一个戴着眼镜的大胡子挤进电梯里时冲他礼貌地点了点头，但Hux不得不承认，和一个光头大胡子呆在电梯里确实有那么点儿令人不安，更别说他身上的皮夹克和靴子怎么看都不像是银行家的行头。

电梯里安静的音乐让Hux紧绷的神经稍稍放松了那么一点点，就一点点，并且相当后悔自己到底为什么要住在三十楼，这种高档公寓虽然完美符合Hux装逼的心里，但这已经二月份，至于把暖气开这么大吗？他完全扯下自己的领带，不舒服地松了松领口。很显然觉得空气闷热到不舒服的人不止他一个，那个大胡子发出烦躁地叹息，非常优雅地脱掉了自己的皮夹克，露出下面灰色的背心和……Well，Hux盯着对方肩膀和手臂上隆起的肌肉扬起眉毛。

“这楼里也太热了，是不是？”大胡子冲他眨了眨眼睛，眼角的笑纹和上扬的嘴角基本都被死嬉皮一样的胡子掩盖住了。

“呃，嗯，没错。”他尴尬地假装咳嗽，大胡子的问句抓到了他愣神的空档，这让Hux一直用标准英式口音掩藏住的爱尔兰口音跑了出来。

好在对方没有继续和他搭话的打算，不管他到底是干什么的，在这种时候才结束工作回家，没人会有心情在电梯里和邻居闲聊。

Hux不会承认大胡子身上的肌肉让他低头愧疚地看了眼自己挂在钥匙上的健身卡，搞不好他这个月终于决定去一次了呢，或许明天，或许下礼拜，或许等他完成手上这个并购案，或许等之后那个IPO结束，或许……

好吧，他在电梯发出叮的一声时不高兴地皱起鼻子，Phasma是对的，我才不会去健身房那种臭烘烘的地方，那里每个人的笑脸都太刺眼了，闹心。

那你一开始办这会员干嘛，你的公寓大楼里明明有健身器材，Phasma烦人的英国口音在他脑袋里响起，和她一米九的身高一样盛气凌人，他甚至能想象出她脸上不屑一顾的表情和白眼翻到天上去的样子。

用你的脑子思考，Hux，而不是裤裆。他想象中的高大女律师轻蔑地说。

我从来没承认过是因为健身房那个接待员笑得好看才加入会员的，你不能用这个来指控我，Christin Phasma。他在心里据理力争地反驳。

这可是你自己承认的，Dominic Hux。她嗤笑。

你最好记得谁才是新的合伙人，Phasma。他冷哼。

Phasma警告一般地眯起眼睛，Hux缩了缩脖子什么都没敢继续说。他再次咳嗽了两声，四下张望着假装自己没有被想象中的同事吓到说不出话来。拜托，谁看到Phasma都会害怕的好吗！应该有一条法律来禁止身高超过一米九的女士穿超过十厘米的高跟鞋。

“那是性别歧视，你知道。”大胡子突然出声把Hux吓得差点非常小姑娘地尖叫出来。

律师先生花了一会儿才明白自己把最后那句腹诽大声说出来了，真棒，Hux，你终于让大脑和嘴失联了，你要在会议上这样，早就被Phasma徒手掐死了。

Hux一手攥着自己的钥匙，张着嘴却一个词儿都没有说出来，而那个大胡子只是耸了耸肩，从裤子口袋里翻出他的钥匙，打开了Hux家隔壁的门，3005，这什么鬼缘分。 “晚安。” 大胡子低声说，或许他最后又冲Hux微笑了一次，或许没有，隔着那脸大胡子谁的出来。

没等Hux做出任何反应，3005的房门就关上了，他能隐约听见那个大胡子跟屋里另一个人说这点什么，但现在已经太晚了，Hux没有心情也没有力气去管新邻居的闲事儿，他发誓上个月隔壁住的还不是这个恐怖分子一样的大胡子呢。不，这不是种族歧视，他蹲下来摸了摸Millie的耳朵后面，在她蹭自己手背的时候稍稍弯起嘴角。好吧，是有那么点儿种族歧视，他在心里承认的同时把鞋子整齐地摆在门边，和其他皮鞋一起排成直线。起码Hux知道什么时候该闭嘴，不给自己惹来不必要的麻烦。

他用Ipad打开Youtube主页，满意地看到First Order的更新出现在最顶上一排，没有脸部摄像头，这真令人失望。律师先生拿着他的Pad滑进浴缸里，实况主播Kylo Ren的声音就像是融化的焦糖，让他身体的每一块肌肉都跟着舒展开来，他靠在浴缸边缘，转头看着立在一边的小小屏幕。

说老实话，刺客信条不是他喜欢的系列，Hux轻哼一声再次往下滑了点儿，直到热水完全漫过肩膀。他是个FPS和恐怖游戏爱好者，偶尔来点儿RPG也不是不行，但是育碧的尿性让他多少有点儿不耐烦，而且这个年纪让他很难有时间花五六十小时在游戏上了。

啧。

但只要是Kylo Ren的Let’s Play，就算是模拟人生他也照看不误。

Hux在浴缸里闭上眼睛，让Kylo Ren成为环绕他的唯一声响。这才是结束一天的正确方式。Millie趴在沙发靠背Hux能看到的那一边，这让在心里默默地将清理沙发放到周末大扫除的必要事项里。所以说洁癖养什么猫啊。

当然，后来的三个月他再也没有在电梯里或是走廊上碰见那个大胡子，隔壁也更是安静得可以给他们颁发最佳邻居奖。

半年后的某天早上，仔细修理完鼻毛，抹好发胶的Hux先生端着自己的咖啡杯打开房门，刚好看见一个一头卷发的年轻人正在翻找钥匙，他看起来相当疲倦，眼睛下面的黑眼圈让Hux想起自己法学院通宵背书的时候。

“早啊，Hux。”年轻人冲他微笑，褐色的眼睛莫名让Hux觉得很眼熟，但他非常确定自己从来没有见过眼前这个人，没等他找出合适的句子，对方指了指他胸口的铭牌，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，很快就钻进了3005号公寓。

什么时候隔壁又换人了？他扯下出门时随手挂在脖子上的铭牌，如果不是因为他昨晚把平时那个看起来更加专业的忘在了办公室，根本不用把五六年前那个上面还有他傻兮兮照片的铭牌翻出来。

他有点儿不高兴地按下电梯，这才注意到自己正在下意识地听隔壁的声响。什么都没有。Well，这可不关他的事儿。

就像我们一开始说的，这不是老友记。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-  
Ben眼睛眨都不眨地听着电脑屏幕，和屏幕旁边的那个屏幕，还有另一边的笔记本电脑，他眯起眼睛看着视频处理软件上面的小指针，没有注意到自己的脸正在不断地往屏幕跟前凑，直到他的脑门儿撞到了抬高放在一边的麦克风。

“嗷。”他捂住额头低声抱怨着缩回来，就算做这份“不算正经工作”的工作已经三年了，他仍旧不习惯在视频里听见自己的声音，还好他当初选择了不在视频里面露脸，不然早就因为那些见鬼的评论而焦虑症发作，滚回餐厅洗盘子去了。

不管他有几百万粉丝，不管他在游戏实况这个小小的圈子多么有名，不管事实上他靠这个挣了多少钱，他老爸仍旧管他叫无业游民。

“等你决定做个成年人找个正经工作了，再回来见我。”前年圣诞节的时候Han Solo这么说，虽然立刻就被Leia堵了回去，但Ben还是选择了拍案而起，在Poe的车里等了两个小时，直到他带着疲倦的表情坐进车里，伸手捏了捏Ben的肩膀。

“他会想明白的，别太担心。”Poe的微笑没有蔓延到眼睛，他看起来累极了，这让Ben现在想起来还能感觉到胃里翻滚着的愧疚。Poe的母亲和Leia以及Han是当年同一个部队的战友，他母亲Shara Bay是个棒极了的技师，在她和Kes Dameron相继去世之后，Solo家就领养了他们8岁的儿子。Poe不该被卷进Solo家的Drama里面，Han就是个顽固不化的死老头，等他转过弯来，刺客信条都要出到五十了。

于是他们去年圣诞节没有回去，Poe去英国参加新电影的首映，而Ben一个人在家录了八小时的实况直播，只有声音，当然了。说是为了给儿童基金会募捐，他也确实募捐到了不小的数目，但事实上Ben非常清楚自己只不过想创造一种好像有人陪的假象。

当然，和往常一样，Poe当晚连夜飞了回来。Ben迷迷糊糊从沙发上醒来的时候，就看见Poe在厨房里穿着画满杯子蛋糕的围裙，哼着西班牙语的小调做松饼。他都快要记不清小时候Poe为了他打过多少架，Ben从小就是个跟其他人都不一样的小鬼，个子太高，鼻子太大，声音太低，太不合群，任何一个都能成为某种欺凌的借口。

Poe和Ben对抗整个世界，听起来挺不错的。

昨晚最后的渲染，Ben决定即使现在已经快半夜了，也是个喝咖啡的好时机。他关上工作间的门——搬进来的时候他花了两天，好吧，是他和Poe，主要是Poe，花了两天把那些隔音板整整齐齐地贴到墙上，这种高级公寓的邻居破事儿都可多了。

咖啡机和热水壶是Ben唯二会用的厨房电器，是的，包括烤面包机在内。Poe到现在也搞不明白Ben到底是怎么用一档的火力把面包烤成焦炭的。哦，如果你还在好奇为什么已经快30，Ben还跟自己哥哥住在一起的话，现在就可以负责地告诉你：Ben Solo生活无法自理，不给他定期喂食就真的会饿死的那种无法自理。

钥匙的声音响起时Ben忍不住感到后背僵硬，他不是那种喜欢社交的人，大学时候的派对简直要他命，特别是Poe没有跟他去同一所学校，他宁愿一个人在宿舍打游戏。谁想到死宅也能火起来的？即便如此，他尴尬的性格仍旧会因为门铃和电话的声音而紧张起来。

但那脚步相当熟悉，Ben转头就看见Poe垂头丧气地走进门。他随手把钥匙丢在门口矮几的玻璃碗里，Poe相当喜欢这些没有什么实际用处但是华丽呼哨的玩意儿。看他微红的眼眶和垮下来的肩膀，Ben就能大概能猜到发生了什么，老天，这种时候Poe看起来就像是一只可怜兮兮耳朵都怂搭着的兔子。

除去兄弟这一点不说，Poe是Ben认识的人里面最Sweet最Nice的那个，像是Jessika，他们共同的朋友说的那样，Poe Dameron就是个大甜心。没错，这给他原本就魅力十足的性格加分不少，也让他的演艺生涯更加顺利，但坏处是他永远不会承认自己的男朋友是个人渣。

恋爱都是盲目的，这话说的就是Poe。

所有人还都说我傻呢，Ben关掉咖啡机，允许自己小小的叹了口气，Poe才真的是傻的那个。他怎么就看不出那些人对他不是真心的，又怎么会觉得分手是自己的责任。让Ben最不明白的是，Poe这种人家说什么他就信什么的性格，到底怎么在好莱坞幸存下来的。

“我早跟你说他是个混蛋了”这种话还是留给Jess和Snap说吧，他看着Poe拖着脚步把自己扔到沙发上，脸埋在手掌里长长地叹息，忍不住走过去摸了摸他毛茸茸的卷发。为了上一部电影剃掉头发的三个月里，Ben最想念的就是柔软卷发在自己手掌下的感觉。

如果Ben不是这么社交障碍的话，他会说：“你必须停止跟那些没脑子的混蛋约会了，你得睁大眼睛看看跟你说情话的都是什么人，不是所有人都是好人，这里是纽约，不是咱们出生的那个小镇。”

如果Ben不是这么尴尬又嘴笨的话，他会说：“你到底为什么会觉得这是你的错，你是我见过最完美的人，如果那些人不明白的话，那是他们瞎。”

但是Ben从来没有谈恋爱的经验，更没有对这种事情的应急处理，真实生活最讨厌的就是没有什么作弊码或是通关秘籍可以用，这总能让Ben觉得不知道该把自己的手放在哪里。

所以他捏了一下Poe的肩膀，小声问：“想来杯热可可，跟我玩儿两局马里奥赛车吗？”

Poe抬起头看着他，眼眶还因为先前的争吵而湿润着，Ben猜。即使他还没见过Poe这一任，或者说上一任男朋友，希望他至少比那个和自己女助理睡了的人渣强一点儿。最后Poe点了点头，咬着嘴唇露出一个半是勉强的笑容。

哦，Poe Dameron永远都不会忘记微笑。

最后他们两个一人端着一杯热可可——Ben会做的唯一一种食物，如果热可可能被称为食物的话——蜷缩在毯子里盯着电视屏幕。感谢Ben的工作，他有一台几乎完美的电视，即使有一堆摄像器材堆在后面。Poe靠在他肩膀上，连脚趾都缩在毯子里，而Ben过长的小腿搭在外面。

“分手信”是每次Poe跟男朋友分手之后一定会看的电影，非常非常附和其他人对基佬的成见，但他就是喜欢，有什么办法。

“我喜欢Channing Tatum。”对此Poe这样解释。

“他是个直男，而且你不是跟他一起演过一场电影吗？”Ben抿了一口他的热可可，太甜了，他不是一个喜欢甜食的人，可惜Poe是。

“人人都有权利喜欢Channing Tatum，不分性别和性取向，这是基本人权。”Poe一本正经地说，但脸上的笑容背叛了他。看着他眼里闪烁的笑意，Ben悄悄松了口气。

“好吧，好吧，”Ben叹了口气，还好他们俩谁都不是需要早起的人，让半夜四点见鬼去吧，他把自己的杯子放在旁边，从毯子里摸出遥控器，“想看海绵宝宝吗？”

“Aye, Aye, Captain！”Poe继续往毯子里缩了缩，无意识地咬住自己下唇， “你是历史上最棒的弟弟。”

“比Sam Winchester还棒？”Ben略微驼着背闷声问，加上他低沉的声音，很少有人能听出他在说笑话。

“毋庸置疑。”但Poe什么都知道。


	3. Chapter 3

-3-  
有时候Poe非常怀念他住了将近十年的布鲁克林破公寓，邻居总是很吵，街区乱的一塌糊涂，走廊的灯还总是坏的，但他可以坐在消防楼梯上抽烟，没有防火警报，没有工作人员来烦他，更没有西装革履的邻居用怀疑的目光盯着他看，那些华尔街的混蛋都一个样。他靠在顶楼消防通道冰冷的门框上，用脚踩着厚重的铁门，隔着烟圈能看见整个纽约的夜景，Well，他应该没什么好抱怨的，是不？

最起码Poe不需要在离开纽约拍戏的时候还担心Ben的安全了，对不对？不管是过于疯狂的迷妹，还是更加疯狂的网络喷子（按Poe的话说，他们就一群恐怖分子），都没办法穿过保安公寓的大门。

这就够了吧，大概。他深深吸了一口指间的烟草，正望着远处的灯光出神，一个毛茸茸热乎乎的东西突然跳到了他的肚子上。

“What the……？”Poe吓了一大跳，差点儿把叼在嘴里的烟掉到地上。一直姜黄色的短毛猫坐在他的肚子上，歪着脑袋看着他，Poe愣了几秒钟才伸手挠了挠猫咪的耳朵，弯起嘴角看它蹭自己的手背，“Hello，小可爱，你是谁家的呀？”

当然，猫咪只是发出呼噜声作为回答，它用头顶撞了撞Poe的手掌，接着抬起上半身，踩在卷发男人的胸口，最后就这么就地趴在了那里。

“Oh-kay……”有一下没一下地摸着猫咪背上的毛，Poe眯起眼睛抽完手上那根烟，只有姜黄色猫咪的呼噜声和起伏的呼吸为伴。

你这样在这里对着一只猫自言自语，简直是把精神问题上升到了一个全新的高度，Dameron，他对自己说，但声音听起来冰冷而又疲倦，完全不像是平时的自己。

Go to hell。他掐灭手里的烟头，对想象出来的自己嗤之以鼻。

“来吧，小可爱，让我们看看你的主人是谁。”不打算继续这场不愉快的对话，Poe一手抱起趴在自己胸口的不速之客，它脖子上挂着黑色的项圈，上面的名字让他忍不住笑出声，“Millicent，嗯？你的主人还挺……有创意的。”

“我这就带你回家，你是怎么跑出来的，嗯？”他用鼻子蹭了蹭猫咪的脸颊，它打着呼噜舔了蹭过来的鼻尖，很难想象这个可爱的小东西属于那个总是臭着脸的Hux。是的，Poe见过Hux不止两次，但对方很显然从没认出自己来过。

与此同时，那个总是臭着脸，而且显然有点儿瞎还有点儿脸盲的Hux先生，正攥着一叠几秒钟前刚刚打印出来的走失动物告示冲出家门。他怎么也想不明白Millie到底是怎么跑出去的，Hux非常确定他出门前关好了所有的窗户，当然还有前门，并且反复确认了三次才离开，但等他好不容易提前下班回家——晚上九点，对于一个律师来说确实是提前下班，他离开的时候还有半个办公室的人在加班呢——进了家门怎么叫Millie都没有跑出来蹭他的小腿。

“老天，老天，老天……”他在电梯里左右摇晃着，恨不得电梯下去得在快上那么一点儿，说真的，如果Millie走丢了的话，如果她跑下走廊，在大门打开的瞬间溜出去了呢？如果她跑穿过大街跑到中央公园去了呢？如果他被小巷里的流浪汉抓走吃掉了呢？Hux完全没有注意到自己的想法越来越离谱，电梯门刚刚打开一条缝他就立刻钻了出去，几乎算是狂奔到门卫跟前。

“Millie，我的……老天……我的猫，Millie，你有没有……”他气喘吁吁地趴在前台上，平时一丝不苟的头发因为汗水而乱糟糟地粘在额头上，每天都仔细刮干净地下巴上也有了汗胡子，Hux努力忽视自己只是沿着走廊跑了两圈而已。

健身房，对，他必须得开始去健身房了。

“晚上好，Hux先生，Millie是你的猫吗？真是为可爱的女士，”看起来也就二十五岁左右的门卫冲他微笑，绿色的眼睛亮闪闪地让Hux想起健身房那个笑容闪亮的接待员，以及他隔壁那个笑容闪亮的年轻人，他叫什么来着？门卫低头看了一眼Hux手里的告示， “我一整晚都在这里，先生，我很确定没有看到这位小小姐溜出去，或许你应该问问您的邻居？或许她从阳台上跳到隔壁去了呢。”

Hux就这么瞪着年轻的门卫，而后者也微笑地看着他。

邻居，对，邻居，他怎么没想到呢？Hux抓起散落在前台的告示转身就跑，甚至没有说一句谢谢。有时候Hux就是个有点儿混蛋的人，这人人都知道，但这在曼哈顿不是什么稀奇的事儿，因此门卫先生只是耸了耸肩膀，什么都没有说。

当智商掉线、喘得跟狗一样的Hux先生回到自己的楼层之后，还没来得及去敲3003的门，就看到自家大门上贴着一张明显模仿“飓风营救（Taken）”的字条。

“我不知道你是谁，我不知道你想要什么。如果你想要你的猫的话，我给你告诉你，Millie在我手上，而且我有一套特别的技能，这些手段足以成为你这种人的噩梦。如果你不来接他走的话，我会寻找你，我会追查你，我会做掉你。”

非常经典，邻居先生。Hux抱起手臂，显然他的邻居不知道他是个律师，并且完全没有考虑到这张字条会被拿去当做控告他威胁的证据。而且这字写的真丑，他在心里冷哼着加上一句。

Hux怎么也没有想到自己会在这种情况下——自己的衬衫被汗水浸湿紧紧贴在背后，头发乱七八糟的，领带也早就被扔到一边，脸颊甚至因为就跑了那么几步而涨红——遇见他心爱的偶像。

Well，或许说偶像有点儿太过分了。他确实很喜欢Kylo Ren，或者First Order这个频道，每天睁眼第一件事就是看Kylo的推特和Instagram，他也确实买了First Order主题的T恤衫、布偶和杯子，并且有一个以Kylo Ren为主题的汤不热账号。

好吧，偶像。

敲了三次门之后，他攥着那张威胁一般的字条，不知怎么地突然有点儿紧张。就在他打算敲第四次门，他就离开了公寓十几分钟，没可能就这么巧，他的邻居这段时间里出去……

很显然不是Hux之前见过的年轻人打开了门，拜托，之前那人也就一米七，红发的律师先生不高兴地微微扬起脸，看着比自己高了半个头的黑头发男人。他有一个和整张脸不怎么搭掉的大鼻子和过于苍白的皮肤，但黝黑的眼睛让Hux张着嘴半天说不出话来。

“这猫是你的？”黑发邻居不耐烦地问，微微皱着眉头，好像Hux打断了他的工作，或是什么更重要的事儿，他突然意识到对方身上美国队长的T恤衫微微被汗水浸湿，粘在身上显出让Hux想伸手摸两下的肌肉形状，下半身只穿着一条蓝色格子的短裤，并且光着脚。

老天，我不会打断了什么好事儿吧？

Hux就这么和智障一样看着他的邻居从地上抓起那只在他脚边蹭来蹭去的姜黄色猫咪，直接塞进他怀里，Millie发出不高兴地哼哼，差点抓伤Hux的脖子，他赶紧抱好可怜的小东西，她一定吓坏了。

等等，这个声音太耳熟了，焦糖一般的醇厚低音和略微不耐烦而上扬的语调。

“Kylo Ren？”他下意识地问出声。

“Yeah？”Kylo同样下意识地回答。

说点儿什么，Hux，你可是靠说话为生的，这个样子还当什么律师？你每天都看他的视频，你比谁都了解他，说点儿什么，什么都好。比如我很高兴终于见到你啦，比如我很喜欢你的视频啦，比如我听着你的视频洗澡睡觉啦，比如我一直很想直到你长什么样啦。Come on！你对着镜子排练过多少次这样的情况了？醒醒！Hux！张嘴！说话！

“呃，我……你……”他听见自己说。

当然了，面对一个这样的Creep，Kylo唯一合理的反应就是把门重重地拍在他脸上。

真棒，Hux，你现在应该抱着你的猫回家，然后把自己淹死在浴缸里。


	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
“回家去，Hux，别在这儿吓唬那些可怜的实习生。”Phasma头也不抬地对坐在会议桌对面的Hux说，眼睛快速地扫过桌上堆成小山的文件，即使这样把某种白领罪犯从监狱里弄出来是Phasma和Hux最擅长的活儿，这并不表示她就喜欢在这样美好的周六下午加班。

“我得把这个看完，然后再……”Hux漫不经心地回答，他已经盯着自己的手机超过五分钟，注意力早就不在那些乱七八糟的文件上了。他绝对不会承认自己在办公室刷了一上午的汤不热，拜托，Hux可是个按小时收费的律师，纽约最好的律师，姑且算是，至少他自己觉得是。

“你不会想让Snoke知道你一中午都在偷懒的，是不是？我们没必要在这里浪费时间了，回家去，跟人约个会，上个床，找个酒吧喝得烂醉如泥，我不在乎。”高大的律师换了个姿势，左腿敲到右腿膝盖上，脚上那双十二公分的亮红色高跟鞋让Hux看着就觉得小腿酸疼。不，他绝对绝对没有在大学兄弟会的派对上喝多了穿着高跟鞋照相，如果你敢把那样的照片发到社交网络上，WLRK最年轻的合伙人保证告到你倾家荡产。她的指尖不耐烦地敲打着实木桌面，锐利的蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着Hux，好像能从他的表情里挖出点儿什么来，或许这就是为什么Phasma出庭毫无败绩。

但Hux就是无法集中精神，自从他一个月前直到自己的邻居就是Kylo Ren——老天在上，那个Kylo Ren！——之后，就频频走神。是的，哪个正常人都知道如果你的邻居捡到了你的猫，你应该第二天带着小点心去敲门表示感谢，如果碰巧你的邻居是一个高大苍白的Youtuber，或许你可以礼貌地表示倾慕，交换个电话号码，然后请对方喝个咖啡。可惜Dominic Hux先生远算不上是正常人的范畴。

办公室里一多半员工和每一个可怜兮兮的实习生都同意这一点。

反正他花了三年也没搞清楚自己到底喜欢那个中二的实况主播什么，这也不能阻止他每天回家第一件事情就是看Kylo Ren的更新，也不能阻止他买First Order频道所有的周边。

“我的私事跟你没关系，Phasma。”他叹了口气站起身，决定将困扰了自己一个月的，一切关于Kylo Ren的破事儿全部扔到脑后，不，他不是什么十四岁的小屁孩，不会花整整一个月来幻想和自己的偶像约会。

是的，他已经放弃据理力争Kylo Ren到底是不是他偶像这件事了。

“没人想跟你扯上关系，特别是你的私生活，如果你有那东西的话。”Phasma扬起眉毛，但视线压根儿没有离开手上的文件，并且不耐烦地冲Hux挥挥手， “现在滚出我的会议室，Shoo，我的实习生都快哭了，回家看你那些幼稚的视频去。”

Hux站直身体，思考着是该先反驳自己没有吓唬实习生，还是先对“幼稚视频”这个形容展开一场激烈的争辩，但肚子里的话全部被Phasma锐利的瞪视堵了回去，直到他带着自己的笔记本电脑离开会议室，才意识到自己完全忘了反驳他没有人生这件事儿。

“嘿，Dominic，”调查部门新来的负责人抱着一叠资料和Hux撞了个正着，她是为非常有吸引力的女士，金色长发打着卷搭在肩膀上，几乎就是标准的纽约精英形象代言人，暗红色的唇角卷成一个迷人的弧度，这让Hux更加用力地绷紧脸，展示出自己盛气凌人的自信和骄傲，以及完美的职业精神。装逼侠Hux可不是吹出来的，虽然他自己可不承认这一点。Rachel伸手拍掉Hux白色西装上不存在的灰尘，手指在那里停留的时间长到Hux非常确定那是一定是调情，她透过长长的睫毛看着他的眼睛， “你喜欢Si-fi，对吗？我有两张电影票，不用掉就浪费了，今晚在49大街的电影院，有兴趣吗？”

至少在Hux的脑子里，这一定是调情。这就是他为什么会在一个完美的周六傍晚，抱着一大包爆米花和巨大无比的可乐，和一个明显只有十六岁的臭小鬼一起坐在电影院里。

很显然Hux的自信和他的大脑袋一起轻飘飘地飞在半空中，完全没有把Rachel走进会议室前对他说的那句“我表弟六点在电影院门口等你，行吗？你们肯定很有共同话题，他也喜欢Youtube上面那些游戏视频”放在心上。

“Huh，你就是Rach办公室里掉头发还老穿白西装的二愣子？”Mike，一个明显正处在叛逆期的Emo Kid、穿着星球大战的T恤衫、刘海儿比Hux办公室里的哪个姑娘都长，上下打量了Hux一会儿，翻了一个大大的白眼。

“严格意义上来说，我是你姐姐的老板。”他紧紧绷着脸，扶了一下脸上的3D眼镜。

“Meh。”Mike无聊地转开脸，显然对他来说，电影开始前的广告比Hux有意思的多。

快餐广告，Ew。电话公司的广告，无聊。红酒广告，完全看不出重点在哪里。律师事务所广告，这是有多绝望才会在电影院做广告？

“Rachel，嗯，你表姐说你也喜欢游戏实况？”Hux喝了一大口可乐，冰得后脑勺疼。一般来说他不是一个喜欢跟人闲聊的人，特别不是一个喜欢和臭小鬼闲聊的人，但如果Mike也是Kylo Ren的粉……不，Hux的人生不是围着Kylo Ren打转的，闭嘴。

“算是吧，”Mike翻了翻眼睛，好像在说你这个老家伙哪知道实况是什么啊，但他起码不会真的让自己表姐丢掉工作，聪明地把这些话憋在了肚子里，只是盯着电影屏幕耸了耸肩膀，“Markiplier，Jacksepticeye，Kylo Ren，Kubz Scouts之类的吧。”

“Kylo Ren挺不错的。”红头发男人努力试图憋住胸口呼之欲出的激动，作为一个在大多数都是青少年小姑娘的粉丝团里面或许是唯一一个中年男人，Hux从来没有真的和另一个Kylo Ren的粉丝见过面。

而我很有可能是其中唯一一个真的见过Kylo脸的人，他自豪地想着，这让他感觉自己比Mike优越不少。

电影说老实话有点无聊，大量的室内场景，人工智能，自我意识和哲学，之类之类的。或许Hux在聚会上很喜欢聊这些东西，这让他有一种智商上的优越感，但在假期里他宁愿窝在沙发上打游戏，而不是看这种费脑的东西。

他无聊地打着哈欠，直到大胡子的男主角出场。

卧槽！这不是他之前在电梯里碰见过的那个恐怖分子？Hux已经顾不得什么种族歧视的指控了，他歪头小声问旁边的小鬼，“这人的演员是谁？”

“Poe Dameron，我猜。”Mike用和所有这个年龄臭小孩儿一样的不耐烦语气回答。

三小时之后，是的，他得先把Mike送到车站，不管他是不是声称自己年纪已经够大了。Hux终于回到自己的公寓，好在只和电影院隔着七八个街区，这个时间的地铁？他简直不愿意去想象。

完成一个洁癖回家之后需要做的所有清理工作之后，Hux头上顶着毛巾盘腿坐在沙发上，电脑搁在他小腿上，打开了Google主页。

Huh，所以说那个大胡子其实和前几天遇见的年轻人是同一个人？Hux的眉毛几乎扬得要碰到发际线，屏幕上是Poe Dameron某次接受采访的照片，他冲摄像机微笑地眨了眨眼睛，露出门牙上小小的裂缝。

还挺可爱的嘛？而且他比实际年龄看起来年轻不少，特别是几周前刮干净了胡子的造型。他在心里无聊地想着，之后突然意识到一个问题。

Poe Dameron和Kylo Ren住在一起。

卧槽！

卧槽！

Poe Dameron是Kylo Ren的男朋友！

Hux惊恐地合上了笔记本电脑，完全没有考虑到自己的脑回路是有多奇怪。


	5. Chapter 5

-5-  
有人说，在这样的信息时代，想要跟踪一个人知道一个人的所有消息简直是轻而易举。Hux以前对此深信不疑，所有人的生活都在社交网络上，不管你只是普通的Facebook用户，还是着迷于Instagram和Twitter，或者你更加深入某些普通人不了解的领域，不，不，不是深网之类的，我们说的是Tumblr，全世界最美好的地方。

即使这样的情况很少碰见，但我们总是忘记一种情况，如果你想要跟踪的人没有任何社交网络怎么办？

Hux不耐烦地关掉自己的电脑，作为一个算是有名的演员（他在心里不高兴地讽刺），Poe Dameron没有任何社交网络账号，甚至没有Twitter，这年头谁没有Twitter啊？就算是从来都不在视频里露脸，没有人知道他长什么样的Kylo Ren，Twitter，Insta，Tumblr也一应俱全，Hux深深怀疑他还有AO3账号。

“说真的，Millie，你敢相信这个人吗？”律师先生伸手挠了挠猫咪的脑袋，而Millie哼哼了两声表示回答。Hux泄气地靠回沙发上，盯着自己的天花板。他承认自己以前是个跟踪狂，不，不是那种需要强制令的，拜托，他可是个名正言顺的律师，只是一点儿无伤大雅的网络斯托卡，像是囤积狂一样地收集其他人的信息，比如他的前女友，或者前男友，或者介绍给他的约会对象，当然，还有他的偶像。

但是网上除了一个Wiki主页之外几乎什么都没有，很显然Poe是个将私生活保护地非常好的演员，除了他是拉丁裔美国人，出生在危地马拉之外，Hux什么关于他的消息都搜不到，就有那么几条花边新闻，也都是草草几句而已。

但Hux只是个律师，不是那些明显可以归类为斯托卡的调查员，他们事务所的那些人不管什么污点都能挖出来。哦，等等！Hux突然从沙发上跳起来，他怎么一开始就没想到呢？或许这可以算是以权谋私，但就算是严谨的工作狂Hux先生偶尔也能八卦那么一下的，对不对？

“嘿，Rachel，谢谢你昨天的电影票。”他拿出手机编辑了这么一条短信，没错，短信，这是一场私人对话，朋友和朋友之间的，就算他和Rachel不是那么熟并且错以为她一直在跟自己调情，“我知道你是所里最棒的调查员，你知道Poe Dameron吗？”

显然，就算是律师事务所的调查员也是需要周末的，直到Hux完成整个公寓的大扫除，他的手机才突然震动了一下。“谢谢你带我表弟看电影，这周末实在是太忙了我刚刚才回到家，”Rachel的不耐烦的语气隔着手机屏幕也能看出来，Hux翻了翻白眼继续往下看，“但你知道调查员不是干这个用的，如果你想看明星八卦的话直接Google就行了，或者去便利店买个小报什么的。”

如果能晚上搜索到的话，我问你干嘛，你当我撒呀？Hux气哼哼地扔下手机，不，他还没有做好准备去敲隔壁的门，特别是知道自己偶像的男朋友是个电影明星之后。如果换做是其他任何正常人，他们会求助于自己某个或是某些喜欢关注明星八卦的朋友，一群朋友里总有一个这样的人，他们对Tom Hardy最近的女朋友是谁比自己冰箱里有什么东西还清楚。但Hux不是什么正常人，更没有“一群朋友”这种东西。

最后，Hux先生花了半个下午看完了Poe Dameron前两年拍的一部电影，不得不承认，这个小矮子有一副好嗓子，他不高兴地撇撇嘴，好像如果Kylo Ren的男朋友不是Poe，他就有机会了一样。

起码Kylo是个基佬，他还是有点儿机会的，是不是？在这种时候双性恋的优势就集中体现了出来，Hux挺直了腰杆，知己知彼百战百胜，他得先收集关于Poe Dameron的所有信息，拿足了牌才能动手施行他的邪恶完美的撬墙角计划。

首先，他关掉电视再次抓过手机，在通讯里里面翻找合适的人选，看着最后的选择深深叹口气。或许我真的需要一点儿人生了，他想。

晚餐之后Mike给他回了短信：“Dude，谁跟你这么熟啊，而且Poe Dameron没有社交网络，这谁都知道，Duh，他乐队有个Youtube频道叫Nightlab。”

一个半小时之后，Hux看完了The Nightlab所有的视频——说真的，这个乐队名字怎么听怎么像脱衣舞俱乐部——陷入了完全的绝望，趴在自己King Size的大床上，半看着Millie在卧室里踱步。

他们看起来真是特别般配的一对儿，Hux看着屏幕上暂停的画面，他一眼就能认出Poe Dameron旁边抱着吉他带着蠢兮兮牛仔帽的男人一定就是Kylo Ren，虽然他只见过他不超过十秒钟。视频是五年多以前的，那会儿First Order频道只有500个粉都不到，Hux当然知道，他可是那几百人中的一个，Kylo Ren最早的粉丝之一。视频下面描述里只有歌词，甚至连Poe Dameron自己的名字都没有出现，但他唱到一半抬起眼睛看着Kylo微笑的表情让Hux心里咯噔一下，而Kylo甚至跟着弯起嘴角，紧绷的表情跟着柔和了一点。

该死，他们五年之后还住在一起，这得有多恩爱啊？

好吧，第二步，先得让Kylo知道自己的存在。Hux搓了一把脸，深深吸口气直到胸口发疼，至少这次表现地像个没有智力问题的正常人好吗？

纽约最棒的地方就是，这是一个不眠城，不管什么时候都能有店开门。他花了十五分钟从楼下的咖啡厅买了一整包饼干，里面还有一只白色的玩具熊，那让Hux想起自己床头那只穿着Kylo Ren袍子的泰迪熊。

“女朋友，Huh？”夜班的咖啡师是个年轻的黑人小哥，笑容闪亮地让Hux生气，到底为什么他身边最近出现的全是闪亮亮的人类？他只是点了点头没有回到，于是咖啡师耸耸肩没有继续追问下去。

感谢Hux的矫情，他一小时之后才站在3005门口，穿着他最喜欢的那套白西装，不管Rachel怎么说，他才不掉头发呢。Hux再次扫了扫肩膀上，确保没有任何东西粘在上面，才挺直腰敲了敲门。

“哪位？”有人隔着门问，不是Kylo Ren的声音，Hux非常确定这一点。

“你的邻居，Hux。”他同样大声回答，暗自希望开门的是Kylo，而不是……

一个湿着头发的Poe Dameron站在门口，好奇地扬起眉毛看着他，好像是被Hux脸上的表情逗乐了，“怎么，Millie又跑丢了？”

Hux觉得自已一句话也说不出来，Poe身上穿着一件明显过大的深灰色美国队长T恤衫，肩线快垂到手臂中间，而下摆几乎到大腿中间。是的，那是Kylo的T恤衫，Hux第一次见到他的时候他身上穿的那件。

这是有多恩爱啊！他在心里尖叫。

“这么晚了，谁啊？”Kylo的声音打断了Hux脑子里的哀嚎，光脚踩在地毯上的重重脚步声很快逼近，Hux觉得自己呼吸跟着急促起来，就这么抱着那只愚蠢的泰迪熊，瞪大了眼睛看着一个没有穿上衣的Kylo Ren出现在自己眼前。

“你上次说的就是他？”Poe仰头问站到他旁边的Kylo，而Hux不受控制地死死盯着Kylo随意搭在Poe肩膀上的手，好像用瞪视就能让它消失一样。

Kylo点了点头没回答，看起来介于紧张和烦躁之间，于是Poe捏了捏他搭在自己肩上的手，用温暖的微笑安慰对方。就连Hux都因为那个笑容而觉得胸口暖起来，这让他想尖叫又想吐。

但他可是装逼侠Dominic Hux，就算目睹自己单恋的偶像秀恩爱，他也能保持一张冷漠并且富有职业精神的脸。

不，他没有承认自己在单恋Kylo Ren。

“咳，”当他的声音终于恢复到一个不让他失去男子气概的高度时，才假装咳嗽两声打断了闪瞎狗眼的对视，“我叫Hux，Dominic Hux，我想你应该知道这个，我只是来，呃，谢谢你之前找到我的猫。”

“那是一个月之前了，Buddy。”Poe干巴巴地说，就算语气相当友好，Hux也没有错过他谨慎打量自己的眼神。

“我是WLRK的合伙人，你知道，Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen & Katz，51和52大街之间的那家律师事务所，”Hux站直了一点儿，让自己和Poe之间的身高差距更加明显，炫耀的语气也不自觉跟着尖刻起来，“哦，你大概不知道，毕竟你是个……Well，演员。”

他顿了顿，匆匆打量了一下Kylo脸上的表情，但后者只是跟一开始一样面无表情地看着自己，但眉头稍稍皱起，看起来想说什么但最后只是动了动嘴唇，没有张嘴。老天，那副嘴唇，Hux允许自己在心里小小地尖叫了一下，毕竟他是个迷弟。

“我是说，我们这个月很忙，所以一直没有找到机会来表示感谢，这个，”他把饼干和泰迪熊塞到Kylo怀里，逼他不得不松开搂着Poe肩膀的手，这算是个阶段性的小小胜利，Hux如此决定，“算是捡到Millie的礼物。”

“这没什么。”Kylo干巴巴的说，Hux假装那低沉的声音没有让他的后背发抖。

“你知道，Kylo，呃，”Hux挠了挠自己的鼻尖，努力让自己看起来不像个青春期的小迷妹一样，“我一直，嗯，一直很喜欢你的视频，First Order，我是说。”

“哦，谢谢。”这似乎让Kylo更加不舒服了，他看了一眼Poe，而后者冲他点点头，于是他匆匆丢下一句“谢谢你对我频道的支持”就逃走了。嗯，字面意义上的逃走了。但Hux也没忘了歪头看一眼他肌肉分明的后背和，Well，屁股。

“听着，Dominic Hux，”Poe挡住了他的视线，他反手带上自家大门，抱着手臂和Hux对视着站在走廊里，看起来不像是照片上那个总是温和微笑的演员，紧绷的下巴线条和锐利的视线让Hux觉得对方随时会揍自己的脸，“我知道Kylo的粉丝很多，但如果你敢在网上泄露他的住址和照片，我发誓让你吃不了兜着走。”

“我是个律师，你知道，”Hux不满地回击，Poe是在为了自己男朋友威胁他吗？“威胁人不是个好主意，威胁一个律师就更不是了，Dameron。”

“如果有人能找到你的尸体的话。”Poe眯起眼睛，凝重的神情和眉眼间聚集的阴影让Hux一瞬间忘了他们在纽约豪华公寓的走廊里，自己家就在隔壁，而Poe身上只穿着一件过大的T恤衫（Kylo的T恤衫，他不满地补上一句），光着脚踩在地毯上，但布料上面紧绷的肌肉让Hux重重地吞咽着，努力阻止自己往后退， “我知道你是谁，我知道你住在哪儿。”

Hux花了几秒钟才意识到这句台词是从哪儿来的，他不高兴地干咳一声以掩饰自己被吓到了的僵硬，干巴巴地回答：“你对飓风营救上瘾了，Dameron。”

“那是部好电影，”Poe耸耸肩，表情回复了平时的友善和放松，他扯扯嘴角抱起手臂，小小的叹了口气，“但我是认真的，Hux，Ben，我是说Kylo不希望被粉丝找上门，如果你真像宣称的那么喜欢他，应该尊重他的隐私，对吗？”

“当然，你当我是什么人？”Hux紧皱着眉头，他不喜欢被人威胁，更不喜欢被Kylo Ren的男朋友威胁。

“说老实话？捡到Millie之后的半个月我都担心你是个跟踪狂。”Poe低声笑起来，但Hux紧抿着嘴唇，半是表达自己的不满，半是因为Poe几乎说对了。

“不管怎么样，谢谢你的饼干，”Poe揉了一把自己的后颈，语气轻松地几乎像是在说笑话，而脸上的表情清楚地告诉Hux他一点儿开玩笑的意思也没有，“我周一会让律师把保密条约送到你办公室的，WLRK，嗯？”

这还挺顺利的，Hux盯着3005光上的大门，在心里拍了拍自己的背，假装没有注意到Poe结实的手臂和大腿，如果Kylo Ren喜欢的类型是这样的话……

红头发的男人看着浴室镜子里的自己，准确来说，是看着自己扁平的屁股和微微鼓起来的肚子，按理说这应该相反才对啊！

健身房，对，如果Kylo喜欢的类型是Poe Dameron那种的话，他绝对可以坚持去健身房的，反正会员卡也早就办了，是不是？

当然，想变成拉丁裔是不太可能了，爱尔兰人从自己平时都梳成背头的姜黄色头发叹气，据说Zumba能健身还能提臀，不知道是不是真的。

他决定明天上班去问问Phasma。


	6. Chapter 6

-6-  
Poe Dameron是个说话算话的人，他的律师周一一大早就把那份保密协议寄到了WLRK那和华尔街所有邪恶的大公司一样亮闪闪的办公室，直接寄到Dominic Hux手上。演员先生想起那个爱尔兰人站在自家门口下巴要脱臼一样的表情，就忍不住低声笑起来。他明白为什么总有人将Ben误认为他男朋友，这比要他们相信一个拉丁裔是Ben Solo的兄弟要难得多，更别说总有人觉得他一定才是年纪小的那个。

大概这也是为什么Jimmy，Poe的前男友，不大喜欢Ben。事实上，Jimmy根本没有来得及和Ben见一次，他们的关系就这么结束了。想也该想到了，在知道Poe是这样一滩麻烦之后，谁还会想和他踏踏实实的恋爱呢，对不对？

或许Jimmy是对的，Poe眯起眼睛盯着刚刚发出新芽的树枝顶端，思绪不自觉地飘到了一个多月前那场争吵，就算现在已经正式进入春季，纽约的天气依然一点儿都不温柔。没有人喜欢分手，而Poe格外厌恶那些毫无意义的争执。

“你知道吗，你那些所谓Ben不会照顾自己都只是该死的屁话，都是拿来当借口的狗屎，”Jimmy被怒气填满的声音在他的记忆中变得格外尖利而刺耳，即使他知道和他交往了三个月的演员一向是以完美的低沉嗓音著称，“你才是无法独立生活的那个，Poe Dameron，你跟你辛德勒名单一样长的毛病和麻烦，天知道什么样的人才能忍受你！”

或许他是对的。

“Poe，Poe Dameron？”一个年轻的声音打断了Poe的回忆，演员先生深吸了口气，表现的像个正常人一样，Dameron，微笑，集中精神，像个正常人一样。他转过头，一个年轻的黑人青年冲他微笑，脸上的表情几乎能让灰色的天空放晴，Poe隔了几秒才发现自己屏住了呼吸，对对，像个正常人，而不是个弱智，你是Hux吗？

“Poe Dameron，独一无二，”他微微咬住下唇，突然想起他的经纪人几天前才严厉地制止他总这么做，Ugh，“抱歉，我…我走神了，如果你想要签名的话……”

“啊？签名？不，不，我叫Finn，你或许不记得我了，我在你公寓附近的咖啡厅工作，我记得你的名字。”那个年轻人，Finn，很显然，双手插在口袋里耸了耸肩膀，脸上的笑容一点儿都没有消失，好像在纽约街头被人追着给签名时间很正常的事儿一样。

拜托，不是世界上所有人都是你的粉丝好吗，真不知道你的自大都是哪儿来的。Poe在心里狠狠踹了自己一脚，这让他忍不住再次咬住嘴唇，是的，他总是这么做，尤其是当他觉得自己舌头打结感到紧张的时候，有什么办法。

“抱歉，我不是说……我的意思是……”Poe试了两次，最后揉着自己的后颈放弃了解释，他无奈地叹了口气重新看向根本没有移开过视线的年轻人，“年纪大了就是这样，好好享受你无忧无虑的二十岁吧，小孩儿。”

“嘿，我二十三了！”Finn像是为了证明自己的话一般挺起胸膛，隔着外套和下面的衣服布料，Poe也能看出他结实肌肉的轮廓。这……一点儿都不合适，而且听起来变态极了，Dameron，移开你的视线，看别的地方，比如旁边的台阶，比如脚边的水潭，比如像正常人一样看着对方的眼睛。

哇哦，那是一双非常非常好看的眼睛。Poe立刻就后悔做这个决定，这还不如盯着他的胸口当个变态呢。

“好吧，二十三岁的成年人，”Poe扬起下巴，突然意识到两人之间的距离有点儿太近了，至少不是一个正常陌生人聊天的距离，这让他注意到Finn比自己高上那么一点点，就一点点，他在心里不高兴地补上一句，“事实上，我记得你，笔迹很漂亮，我都不知道有人能把Poe这三个字母写的那么好看。”

而且Finn做得拉花漂亮极了，但他决定这可以等到下一次再说，如果有下一次的话。

“你站在这儿干嘛？我是说，我以为你住在曼哈顿，怎么会在这么大雨的时候跑来布鲁克林？”Finn迎着风把外套裹紧了一点儿，脸颊因为冷风而微微发红，这让Poe觉得可爱极了，而他也注意到对方的鞋子已经几乎完全湿透了，比起Poe自己，Finn才更像是那个冒着大雨跑来的人。

“呃，吉他课，事实上，就在前面不远，煤油灯咖啡厅，”他抖了抖肩膀上的吉他盒子，如果不是怕自己的宝贝吉他淋湿，他早就冒着雨赶回家了。他不在高峰期之前回去的话，Ben一定会忘记吃晚餐的，“BB8可不能淋雨，我就只好在这里等着了，这种天气就算是Uber也不一定什么时候能来，我决定赌一把自己的运气，看等会儿雨会不会停。”

“BB8？你的吉他叫BB8？”Finn确实是试图让自己听起来不像是在笑话Poe了，但他还是下意识地想要为自己辩护，Finn舔了舔自己的嘴唇，转头看着一点儿也没有减小意思的大雨，左手从口袋里拿出来晃了晃上面挂着毛绒兔子的钥匙，打断了Poe正在心里排练的反驳，“别误会，BB8听起来挺可爱的，我是说，雨这么大你也不能总站在这里，事实上，我就住在这间公寓里。走廊灯坏了两个礼拜，电梯也不能用，我还住在五楼，但你想上楼来等吗？”

“听起来棒极了，”Poe听见自己说，甚至没有办法让自己脸上扩大的笑容稍微低调那么一点点，拜托，他只是邀请你上楼去避雨，别胡思乱想。“看来我的运气挺不错的，嗯？”

“相当不错，感谢你的救世主吧，Dameron先生，”Finn打开公寓的大门，果然跟他说的一样，走廊的灯一闪一闪的，不知道什么时候就会突然灭掉，这让Poe想起刚刚开始做演员那几年参演的几部僵尸题材电影，大概是因为那会儿他刚刚退役，接到的角色不是士兵就是打僵尸的。Finn轻快地跳上最后几级台阶，拉开走廊尽头的白色房门，看着Poe大气都不喘，挑起嘴角笑起来，“还不错嘛，老年人，我以为你到三楼就要喘不上气了。”

“健身房，Buddy，一切都是健身房的功劳。”Poe将吉他盒靠在门边，Finn的房间意外地非常整齐，丝毫没有这年纪的单身小青年应该有的脏乱差，没有披萨盒和啤酒瓶乱丢，也没有到处都是杂志和游戏，明显是宜家买回来的书桌上甚至还摆着一小盆绿色植物。他将外套挂到架子上，老天，二十三岁的Finn有一个专门挂外套的架子，Poe一直到三十岁才有这样的东西，不然要沙发靠背干嘛？他在Finn在厨房里煮茶的时候晃悠到对方的书架跟前，几乎被书本的数量和厚度吓到了，“哇哦，你很喜欢书，对吗？”

“Well，可以说是，我猜，”Finn将一杯红茶递给他，杯子上画着蝙蝠侠的标志，Poe抿着嘴唇接过来，努力不让自己笑得像个弱智，“我是说，学校的阅读书目本来就很多，而且我和Rey都有那么点儿囤积狂。”

哦，所以说他有女朋友，Rey，搞不好是男朋友？

Poe努力不去想自己的思维回路和Hux越来越像，不，他的自尊和智商都不允许他承认这一点，尽管他知道大概在Ben，Hux和他三个人里面，他的智商才是最低的。

“还在上大学？”他随手取下一本红色书脊的托尔斯泰，依稀能记得这本书好像是他高一时候的必读书目之一，内页上写着“欢迎来到纽约，Peanut！”，他冲Finn扬起眉毛，后者微微红着脸家将那本书从他手里抽走，小声说：“Rey总是这么叫我，这是我们住在一起之后买的第一本书。至于你的问题，是的，我在哥伦比亚大学念新闻专业。”

“那是所好学校。”Poe干巴巴的说，不确定突然堵在自己喉咙里的东西是什么。

“至少其他人都是这么说的。”Finn耸耸肩，小口抿着自己的茶，眼神游艺在排列整齐的书籍上，似乎根本没有注意到Poe一直盯着他的侧脸。

事实上，Finn是个很有趣的年轻人，而且非常非常爱笑，笑容完美到让Poe忍不住不停地去舔自己门牙上小小的牙缝。这不是什么自我意识，只是，你看，好吧，这或许是让他觉得有那么点儿不安，半是因为Finn完美的笑脸和完美的肌肉，半是因为他胸腔里越来越温暖的东西，这让他想要惊慌失措地大叫。

你得尽快离开这里，Poe Dameron，在你干些什么蠢事儿之前。他对自己说。

“老天，我根本没有想到你也会喜欢游戏和漫画，我是说，你看，你根本不像是宅的那个类型。”Finn坐在沙发扶手山，激动地挥着双手，他们俩刚刚结束一场关于使命召唤的讨论，是的，他们都是动视的受害者，那种每年都说着今年一定要弃坑，但还是每一部都买了的那种受害者。

“那我像是什么类型？”Poe笑着喝掉杯子里的最后一口茶，拇指蹭着上面凸起来的蝙蝠标志，他喜欢DC远超过Marvel，和Ben刚好相反，但就算这样他还是爱他弟弟，这才是家人的真正意义。

“布鲁克林的嬉皮，”Finn脱口而出，但立刻露出抱歉的表情，双手捏着自己的膝盖，“因为你的吉他，还有帽子和围巾，如果你不是穿着皮夹克而是呢子大衣的话，简直就是标准的城市嬉皮，能印在海报上的那种。”

“某种意义上来说我确实是，”Poe拍了拍他的手背，逼迫自己立刻就缩回来，而不是像他想象地那样捏住Finn的手，他转头看了一眼靠在墙边的BB8，用他能表现出来最自然的表情耸耸肩膀微笑，“如果有机会我可以弹两首曲子给你听，有机会的话。”

“哇哦，你这样一定能跟不少妹子搭讪吧，Man，我简直能想象……”Finn大笑着拍了拍Poe的肩膀，就像是最普通的朋友之间最普通不过的对话，但Poe能感觉自己的胸口绷紧了，他听见自己立刻打断了Finn的话，有些太快了点，“事实上，我是Gay。”

“哦……”两个人同时陷入尴尬的沉默，Poe看着Finn脸上空白的神情，不知道自己为什么要这么急切地反驳，更不知道为什么要这么打断他，但他很确定的是，他又搞砸了。不是说有什么好搞砸的东西存在，而是，你看，Poe Dameron就是管不住自己的大嘴巴，就是不停地干蠢事儿。

“呃，我想，我该走了，谢谢你的茶，和，Well，我该走了。”Poe从来没有这么快地从沙发上跳起来过，他抓起吉他盒，用能不被归类为逃走的最快速度离开了Finn的公寓，差点儿撞到迎面上楼的卷发姑娘，她冲他喊了什么，但Poe所有的注意力都集中在离开这里离开这里离开这里上面，他什么都没有听到，甚至没有注意到雨已经停了。

“所以你非要抓我来健身房，就是因为你跟我们的咖啡师出柜了？”Ben坐在Poe旁边的器械座椅上，和往常一样驼着背，专注地看着手机屏幕上地愤怒小鸟。Ben Solo就是那种让人嫉妒到生气的，天生就有肌肉的人，就算他只是躺在家里打游戏，Poe不在家的时候就靠披萨和中餐外卖为生，手臂上也有相当惊人的结实肌肉。

“我没有，我不是……”Poe气喘吁吁地将哑铃放回架子上，爬起来用自己的背心擦了一把额头上的汗，Ben不用抬头也知道旁边那个大个子在打量他露出来的腹肌。不知是没有注意到，还是压根儿不在乎，Poe双手按着自己的胯骨深深叹着气，半天都没组织出合适的语言告诉他亲爱的弟弟，自己到底是为什么落荒而逃，以至于把他母亲的夹克忘在Finn家里的。

他母亲生前在空军时候的夹克，Poe一想到这个就觉得胃里一阵阵难过。

“他就在街角那家咖啡厅工作，不是吗？”Ben无奈地收起手机，抬头看着难得需要自己仰视的哥哥，“我相信他会把外套带给你的，或者直接过去给他留个纸条什么的，向他同事打听一下那个Finn的排班时间，让他把外套留在店里，然后趁他不在的时候去拿就行了，如果你真的不想撞见他的话。”

“Ben Solo，我都不知道你会知道怎么做，”Poe瞪大了眼睛，半天才记得要合上下巴，“以前那个和女孩子说话都不会的小可爱哪儿去了？”

“闭嘴，Poe，我只是……最近录了几个恋爱养成游戏的视频，既然我的粉丝基本都是小姑娘，为什么不干脆顺水推舟。”Ben站起来活动了一下肩膀，即使他只是在跑步机上跑了一会儿步其他什么都没干，在Poe把所有烦躁都花在三小时的力量训练上的时候，把愤怒的小鸟过了十六关。“你好了吗，我还得回去把最后的渲染做完。”

“当然，Buddy，等我洗把脸我们就回家，晚餐想吃什么？”他们一边随口聊着晚餐和最近快要发售的游戏，一边从储物柜里抓出自己的背包，但在经过玻璃墙的教室时，Ben和Poe都不约而同地停下了脚步，Poe甚至没法合上自己的嘴。

和所有健身一样，纽约最好公寓附近的健身房当然有无数的健身课程，从瑜伽到自由搏击，再到最近流行的有氧钢管舞和，显然，Zumba。

站在教室第一排的Hux先生穿着短到就算在小姑娘身上都不像话的运动短裤，和粉蓝色的，明显是女士的运动背心，同声同脚非常投入地跳着有氧南美舞蹈。投入到Hux既没有注意到站在外面盯着他的Poe和Ben，也更没有注意到周围妹子瞪着他的嫌弃眼神。


	7. Chapter 7

-7-  
Ben匆匆扫了一眼桌角的闹钟，一个红木色的老式闹钟，他母亲在他离开家去大学之前的给他的十八岁生日礼物。已经超过午夜了，看来他的室友，那个不知道什么该闭嘴的商学院混蛋，今晚大概是不会回来了。这才刚刚开学没有多长时间，经过了911的恐惧之后，大学好像是首先恢复活力的地方之一，Robert从中午下课回来之后高调宣称他要去参加“头骨和骷髅”俱乐部的派对，但现在早就过了宵禁时间，Ben猜他大概就在兄弟会的休息室里过夜了。

这样最好，他允许自己小小地松了口气，他从来就不是一个喜欢或者擅长跟人社交的人。Ben转过头看了一眼墙角镜子里自己的倒影，他的书桌刚好对着那面全身镜，镜子里皮肤过于苍白的大鼻子年轻人用黝黑茫然的眼神看着他。Ben Solo从小学的时候就清楚自己不是什么正常人，太过于内向，太过于沉默，完全不像是那个总是自信满满的Han Solo和Leia Organa的儿子，而从那时候开始，直到现在，他都只有一个朋友。

和所有宿舍一样，Ben的床靠在狭小屋子东边的墙上，床头柜上只有台灯、几本书和一个相框。他向后靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛深深吸了口气，让宿舍里混合着烟味儿的空气填满自己的胸腔。不，他不抽烟，只有Robert才会觉得将烧焦的烟草夹在指尖是件酷炫极了的事情。即使他已经坐在这里整整一天没有站起来过，Ben也能清楚记得那张照片上Poe Dameron明媚过头的笑脸，以及被他搂着肩膀的自己脸上尴尬而勉强的微笑。那是Ben高中毕业典礼上照的，Poe特意从内华达的空军训练基地赶回缅因，不管他头上那顶可笑透了的帽子和他打着卷的黑发有多么不搭配，或是站在Ben旁边让他看起来矮小过了头，即使他已经弯着腰让Poe搂着他的脖子。

Poe Dameron，Ben Solo最好也是唯一的朋友，他后来的哥哥。Ben和Poe对抗整个世界，对吗？

他四岁的时候就认识Poe了，Kes Dameron和Shara Bey的儿子，他们在基地的房子就在Leia和Han的隔壁，而Poe只比Ben大两岁。Leia和Han确实一度因为自己内向腼腆的儿子终于有了朋友而高兴，当Shara和Kes去世之后，Leia顺理成章地成为了Poe的监护人，他的养母。Ben还能记得六岁的那个炎热夏末的傍晚，他和Poe坐在门口的木台阶上，听着屋里父母越来越大声的争吵，或许Han在遇见Leia之前从来没有想过自己会安定下来，更加从没有想过自己会成为一个父亲，更别说两个儿子的父亲了。我们没有能力照顾他，Leia，他不是我们的儿子，Ben记得Han疲倦的声音，闷热的空气填满整个基地，他还能依稀记得远处传来的口号的哨声，但Poe只是紧紧捏着他的手。

从那之后Poe Dameron成了Poe Dameron Solo，即使他从没有正式用过这个名字，甚至就连Han都用“Dameron”称呼他。Ben不理解他的父亲，他的父亲也从没搞明白自己的儿子究竟是什么时候开始越走越远的。Han Solo是个传奇一般的飞行员，是个魅力十足的男人，是所有人的梦中情人，至少Leia是这么说的，他们搞不明白为什么自己的儿子会如此内向，不明白Ben为什么会有社交障碍。那时候都根本还没有这么一个词儿呢，Han Solo只觉得自己的儿子是个怯懦的小鬼。

而Han Solo的另一个儿子只会给他找麻烦，Ben想起十几岁时那些好像没有尽头的争吵，突然觉得屋里的空气变得沉重而黏稠，好像紧紧压着他的胸口，让他无法呼吸，让他想要尖叫，让他想要哭泣，让他感觉有什么东西要撕裂他的胸膛。那种痛苦，那种窒息一般的重压，让Ben只想要找到一个出口，找到什么能让撕扯般的疼痛停止。

太过充满恶意的嘲笑，太多故意的冲突，以及几乎要冲破界限的暴力相加，十四岁却已经比其他孩子都高一个头的Ben Solo学会了驼着背，让自己看起来小一点，再小一点，直到消失不见。他坐在教室的最后面，在一个纸团砸到自己脑袋上的时候没有抬起头，假装没有听见右前方传来的笑声。他捏紧了桌上课本的一角，直到自己指节发白。

即使是最好的私立学校也改变不了有些人的幼稚行为，他们总是能找到一个和大家都格格不入的人，恰好那个人就是比所有人都高一个头却总是驼着背，用头发遮住眼睛的Ben Solo。在最终爆发之前，那些都是些幼稚的小事，Ben能忍受突然掉在自己午餐里的棒球和树叶，也能忍受涂在自己课本上粗鲁的外号，或是走廊上的故意推搡。当然，这不表示他就喜欢这些，你以为他是什么，受虐狂吗？Ben曾经试图向自己的父亲求助，Han Solo只是瞪着他的儿子，告诉他“像个男人一样为自己出头”。

直到有一个傍晚，Ben带着自己的乐谱和书本从钢琴教室出来，他的老师认为他如果继续练习或许能给未来常春藤的奖学金增加可能性。停车场就在学校后面，整座大楼都好像空无一人，但Ben知道Poe结束球队的训练之后一定会在那里等他的，他总是会等他。

“Freak！”一个声音让Ben从自己的世界里突然清醒过来，他下意识地缩了缩脖子，本来就驮着的背更加佝偻下去，他埋着头试图假装自己什么都没有听到，快步穿过故意停在必经之路两边的车。

“Hey！Faggot Bitch！我们跟你说话呢！”另一个声音加入进来，这逼得Ben加快了自己的脚步，只要他能顺利到Poe的车跟前，就什么都不会发生，或许他回去之后会躲在被子底下哭，但反正没人会知道的，对不对？除了Poe，他会把热可可放在他床头柜上，并且确保他们房间的门已经锁好。

“这可不怎么礼貌，Freak，”一个只到Ben鼻子那么高，却比他肩膀宽一倍的男孩儿挡住了他的去路，他记得他，Brad或者Brandon之类的，是Poe球队的四分卫，他像是一只雄性激素过剩的鹅一样冲他昂起下巴，脸上的表情可以直接拿去放在90年代青少年电影里，“你可爱的Bunny Poe没法来保护你了，没有他你现在要怎么办？”

Ben的第一反应是他们把Poe怎么了，但胃里绞在一起的恐惧让他没有精力去担心自己的哥哥。他紧紧抱住自己的琴谱，那玩意儿可贵了，大气都不敢出地等着接下来会发生什么。他挨过打，当然了，但这也不能阻止他仍旧焦虑甚至恐慌。

“Aww，别担心，亲爱的，我们只是把他反锁在了教室里，让他别来坏了我们的好事儿，对吧？Chad？”Brandon，或是Brad转头问坐在红色车前盖上，金发短到只能看到头皮的男孩儿，他看起来绝对不像是个高中生。Ben不记得自己在学校见过他，哦，这糟透了，确确实实糟透了，他甚至不确定自己到底干了什么惹上这群混混。

Ben想成为他父亲希望的儿子，而不是现在这样的懦夫，至少不是现在这样的自己。他低头看着自己的双腿，只能庆幸它们还没有开始发抖。他希望自己能不再害怕，希望自己能像个正常人一样学会微笑，学会和其他人握手，学会说话的时候看着对方的眼睛，而不是含糊地嘟囔着低头盯着自己的书本。

他没有任何时候比现在更希望自己是个正常的青少年，是个正常人。

但最后，他还是Ben Solo，那个让Leia叹气，让Han多抽两根烟的没用儿子，到最后他还是那个愚蠢懦弱的小鬼。他不太记得那天傍晚到底发生了什么，不记得Chad对他说了什么，更不记得Poe是什么打断了他们虎视眈眈的包围，他只记得红色的血液顺着Poe的手指往下滴，只记得总是比其他人矮一点儿的卷发青年用额头狠狠撞上Brandon的鼻子，记得他被Chad勒住脖子撞上那辆红色破车的车玻璃，记得Poe大声叫自己快点跑。

这不是第一次Poe这样跟其他人动手，Ben相信也绝对不是最后一次。

等他回过神来，发现自己坐在医院充满消毒水味道的病床旁边，紧紧抓着Poe没有被纱布包裹的手，咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出声。是的，到最后的最后，Ben都还是个胆小鬼。

“Hey，别哭了，Benji，我这不是好好的吗？”Poe试图用另一手梳理Ben乱七八糟的黑发，前不久才脱臼的肩膀让他老老实实地躺了回去，但即使额头上的伤口缝了七针并且包裹着纱布，他的笑容也没有暗下去，“别哭了，好吗？Ben，别哭了。”

没有人在乎那些人一开始的意图是什么，没有人在乎Ben平时受到的待遇是什么样，他父亲都不在乎，还有谁会放在心上呢？他们看到只是一个拉丁裔男孩打断了另一个白人男孩的鼻子，显然只有那才算数，不管他的朋友是不是把Poe的肩膀撞脱臼，或者是不是在他脸颊上留下永久性的伤疤。

那个圣诞节Poe没有回来，他被送去了内华达的军校，Leia告诉他这是最好的选择。

操他的“最好的选择”。Ben从回忆中缓过神，盯着自己的电脑屏幕。显然，他父亲还是有“内疚”这种感情的，眼睁睁地看着自己儿子被愤怒和暴躁所填满，Han在他离开家的时候送了他一台崭新的计算机。

Robert再看见它的时候瞪大了眼睛，用力搂着Ben的肩膀说“哇哦！老兄！这酷毙了！哇哦！感谢上帝我们住在一个宿舍！”，那让Ben抿着嘴唇微笑起来。

好吧，或许他有那么点儿，就那么点儿喜欢Robert。他写信告诉Poe的时候笔尖都有点打颤，那让他优雅的笔迹变得一塌糊涂，e卷曲着好像变成了a。

宿舍墙壁上电话刺耳的铃声吓得Ben差点从椅子上摔下来，他警惕地盯着那个叮叮作响的玩意儿，好像它是恶魔的使者一样。正常人应该现在就走过去把它接起来，然后礼貌地说你好，但是正常人不会在半夜一点还打电话的，对不对？Ben再次看了一眼桌上的闹钟，凌晨1:02。

“Benji！我还在想如果接电话的是Robert该怎么办呢。”Poe轻快的嗓音让Ben愣在了原地，他连一句你好都没有说，Poe到底怎么知道是他的，而且他是怎么知道自己宿舍电话号码的？

“Poe？老天，这么晚了，你在哪儿？”Ben下意识地捂住电话听筒，压低了自己的声音，说老实话，即使是耶鲁大学，宿舍的隔音也还是不怎么样。

“在你大学校园里，哇哦，这里真是太大了，我在……”他的声音离远了一小会儿，Ben能想象出他从公用电话亭伸出脑袋打量周围建筑的样子，“Morse College，你住的宿舍离这里远吗？”

Ben扔下自己的电话，任凭它垂到地上，快步跑到自己窗前打开窗帘。Poe穿着他那身浅蓝色的军装，头上还是那顶可笑的小尖帽子，站在电话亭里，歪着脑袋冲他挥手。

Poe and Ben against the world，那时候他确实是这样以为的，直到第二天Poe告诉他自己马上就要离开美国，成为前往阿富汗的第一批驻军。他瞪大了眼睛盯着Poe的脸，好像那些词无法通过他大脑的处理器，让他听不明白。

那时候他怎么也不会想到三年之后，他会再次坐在医院充满消毒水的病床旁边，握着Poe石膏没有抱住的手指，紧紧咬着自己的下唇，而Poe的另一只手抬都抬不起来，但他被疲倦和疼痛掩盖住的笑容仍旧好像能点亮整个病房，他看着自己，这让Ben觉得自己又回到十四岁的秋天，回到缅因基地那个墙壁雪白的医院里。

“我这不是好好的吗，Ben，别哭了，嗯？”Poe微笑着轻轻握了握Ben的手指，好像用尽了全身的力气。

没有人告诉Ben到底发生了什么，没有人告诉他为什么Poe会躺在医院里，为什么他会光荣退伍，但他能猜个大概。只是突然间一切就回到了以前，回到了Ben和Poe，从那之后Poe总是在附近，在Ben焦虑症发作无法继续读书的时候，在黑暗中把他紧紧搂在怀里，一遍遍告诉他“你会没事的，我在这里，你会没事的，一切都会好的”。

再后来，Poe收到了茱莉亚学院的奖学金，于是他们去了纽约，住在布鲁克林一个破公寓的阁楼里，走廊的灯总是坏的，没有电梯，冬天的时候从来没有真的暖和过，但夏天却闷热得要死。

Han Solo气坏了，可想而知，他不明白自己的儿子为什么会愿意拿着耶鲁大学古典文学的学位，跑去纽约的小餐馆洗盘子。他不明白为什么Ben总是要跟在Poe后面，不明白为什么他就不肯听自己的话。

那一年Poe向他的养父母出柜了，结果更加可想而知。

Ben站在小餐馆的后厨，周围全是嘈杂的叫喊和碗碟的碰撞声，他双手因为一直泡在水里而微微发抖，有人丢了更多盘子在水池里，溅出来的泡沫弄湿了Ben身上的围裙，但他不在乎。这里让他觉得安全，没有人跟他说话，没有人在乎他的头发是不是太长，鼻子是不是和脸不协调，皮肤是不是太白，没有人在乎他是不是驼着背，是不是开着小小的收音机听古典音乐电台，是不是在呼吸下面背着一首首十四行诗。

在这里Ben Solo不是学校的怪胎，不是那个怪异的男孩儿，不是Poe的哑巴弟弟，在这里他不是任何人，这让Ben觉得自己重新能正常呼吸。

而且Poe就在两条街区外的酒吧主唱，背着他的破吉他，他告诉他一切都会好的，你会没事的。

闹钟的声音让小餐馆、放着交响乐的收音机，飞溅出来的泡沫和周围的白噪音都不见了。Ben深深吸了一口气睁开眼睛，才发现自己和Poe昨晚就这么靠在沙发上睡着了，电视里Liam Neeson正拿着电话重复他那段最为经典的对白，说实话，他同意隔壁那个Hux的说法，Poe对这部电影有点儿太上瘾了。

Liam的爱尔兰口音让Ben想起那个跳Zumba的时候同手同脚的红脑袋，那家伙脸上专注的表情让Ben咬住嘴唇才忍住不笑出来。或许见到自己频道的粉丝没有那么糟糕呢？Ben拉过毯子盖住自己和Poe的小腿，后者靠在他的肩膀上，张着嘴微微打呼，一点儿都没有醒来的意思。

Ben歪过头靠在Poe的脑袋上，刚好能看到放在厨房流理台上的泰迪熊，那东西蠢透了，还抱着一个粉色的桃心，但它让Ben僵硬的神经重新放松下来，让他弯起嘴角闭上眼睛，或许再睡十分钟也没什么。

或许，一切真的都会好起来。


	8. Chapter 8

-8-  
不管其他人怎么看，Dominic Hux是个生活非常自律的人，每天作息规律到让Phasma都管他叫控制狂，要知道这话从陆军退役的Phasma队长嘴里说出来可信度有多高。或许整个办公室都知道他总是上班的时候刷汤不热，而且喜欢那些只有小屁孩儿才看的游戏频道，或许他好看的皮相下面其实是个彻彻底底的二逼，但他的自律和接近工作狂的态度没人可以挑剔，是的，包括他们的老板在内，那个和随时可以去行尸走肉剧组当群众演员的Snoke。

但要按Hux说的话，如果你也是一个一周需要工作六十小时以上的华尔街律师，也立刻就能学会哪些以前只是放在收藏夹里从来没有打开看过的时间管理术，虽说他简直那玩意儿屁用都没有，你指望一群每天都在家工作，连裤子都不用穿的人教你怎么管理时间？得了吧。更别说Hux的真实身份是个需要挤出时间看视频和打游戏的宅男了，每个超过三十岁的死宅都会悲伤地意识到一个非常现实的问题，不管家庭和工作都不会让你有六十小时去打育碧的年货，更别说跟在网上和使命召唤里绝对不满十四岁的小鬼对骂了。当然，除非你到了三十岁还住在家里，或者住在你妈妈家的地下室，那就是另一回事儿了。

反正他还有Kylo Ren，Hux表示什么都不怕。

一般来说，Hux从参军时候就精准无比的生物钟会让他在五点半瞪大了眼睛盯着天花板，这在他假期时通宵打完游戏准备睡觉的时候就不那么好玩儿了。刚考上哈佛法学院的时候，他就是喜欢不断重复自己是哈佛毕业的这件事儿，但这是华尔街，谁不是常春藤毕业的？那会儿Hux五点半起来之后还会按照部队的习惯去跑个五英里，但自从他开始工作，并且接触到那个黑洞一样的Youtube之后，就再也没有什么慢跑和锻炼身体。

看他的小肚子就知道了。

所以和每一个工作日一样，Hux清晨五点半整睁开眼睛，台灯都不开地从枕头底下摸出自己的手机，听着窗外从昨天下午开始就不停的雨声，打开了推特app。他从脚趾头到肩膀都疼，Hux不高兴地动了动小腿，抽筋一样地呲牙咧嘴地重新躺平。健身房绝对是整个纽约的黑暗势力，他今天八成就要瘸着走了，Phasma和Rachel一定和办公室所有人一样等着看他笑话呢。

Zumba是世界上最邪恶的东西，没有之一。这话让一个华尔街的律师说出口，还是有那么点儿可信度的。真的。Hux用这些年无罪释放的白领罪犯的数量发誓。

Kylo没有更新什么特别的东西，一条关于Youtube游戏频道的消息，一条关于周末的三小时多人直播，还有一张饼干的照片。

哦，老天，这是他上周从咖啡厅买回来的那包饼干，甚至照片边缘还有那只愚蠢泰迪熊的一角。Hux嗖得从床上弹起来，快到大脑短暂缺血到双眼发黑，他能感觉到自己心跳几乎能上演每分钟三百八十下的刺客信条。

“味道不错。”那条推文简单地说，还带着两个桃心眼睛的表情。和他冷静低沉的声音不一样，Kylo在汤不热和推特上面都特别特别喜欢Emoji。

他紧紧盯着手机屏幕五分钟，掐了自己胳膊三次，才能确定这不是在做梦。Kylo Ren不仅住在他家隔壁，还拍了他送的饼干照片，Hux拒绝承认自己像个恋爱中的少女一样把手机捂在胸口，但他就是这么干了。

大概这样三分钟之后，他才注意到自己推特右下角有个小小的红点，装逼侠Hux曾不止一次地声称他根本不在乎推特的粉丝数量，并且在同事和客户面前谎称自己不屑于推特这样的社交网络。但事实上他可在乎着呢，而连续三个月都没有增加新粉丝这件事儿还让他挺难过，好吧，是相当难过。

当年还有时间的Hux大大也是写过小黄文的，这让他的推多了那么二三十个粉，直到工作和偶尔的约会吃掉了他所有的时间，他的粉丝就又回到了稳定的十七个。

花了一点儿时间，Hux才让自己确确实实地相信，Kylo在推特上成了他粉丝。

Kylo Ren成了Hux二次元小号的粉。

KYLO FUCKING REN！

很显然，Kylo这个时间还没睡，或者已经醒了。就在Hux对着Kylo的头像——不知道什么梗的黑色面具——流口水的时候，他收到了一条私信。虽然他满脑子都是那天敲门的时候出现在自己面前的半裸的Kylo，或者说Ben Solo，就他收到的那份保密协议上来看。他没想到Poe Dameron那天是认真的，居然真的给他办公室寄了一份合同，那玩意儿现在还在他书桌上。

“谢谢你的饼干，Zumba跳得不错。（桃心）（墨镜）（跳舞女郎）（跳舞女郎）”来自KYLO FUCKING REN的私信这么说，Hux张大了嘴，感觉瞬间失去了呼吸的能力，或者说大气中所有的氧份突然全部消失了，不管怎么样，他都觉得自己就快要窒息了。

哇哦，他比视频和汤不热上面还要可爱。Hux想象着那个黑头发的高大青年低头盯着手机的样子，忍不住微笑起来。要知道想让Dominic Hux在清晨第一杯咖啡之前微笑，或是微笑这件事本身是多么的困难。

他当然直到自己Zumba跳得不错，Hux昨晚站在教室的最前排，能从面前的镜子里看见自己，已经边上姑娘们崇拜的目光。

嗯，Hux就是这么自恋。

等等，Kylo昨晚也在健身房？什么？他怎么没有看见？等等？！Hux也不管被踢到地板上的被子，就这么在客厅里抓着手机踱步。他的伟大完美的邪恶挖墙脚计划才施行到第二步，还是第三步来着？怎么就这么被Kylo偷袭了？

他和Poe Dameron一起去的吗？Hux突然想到，这让他站在客厅中央，眯起眼睛重新审视那张饼干的照片，才注意到背景里一个模糊的背影。如果他还有点儿幸存的理智，他就会知道那可能是任何人，而且就算仔细看也只是一小截手臂和灰色的袖子，但Hux就是相信那一定是Dameron，那件衣服一定是Kylo那件美国队长。

在Hux心里，Poe Dameron已经完全是他的情敌了。他才不管那个一脸风骚的演员有多少追随者，又让多少影评人疯狂地爱着他呢。Dameron一定是个四处留情的花花公子，是个中看不中用的花瓶，是个什么都不知道的草包，才配不上我的Kylo Ren呢。

回复点儿什么，用用你的脑子，说点儿礼貌但又有点儿调情意味的话，优雅又不失风趣，能彰显他完美的性格，如果能侧面表现出他有多英俊就更棒了。Hux恶狠狠地瞪着自己的贴着键盘的手指，就是一个字母都按不下去。

老天，Dominic Hux，你是个哈佛毕业的律师，是律师事务所的合伙人，他妈纽约最好的律师事务所，怎么这种时候一个字都写不出来了？他丧气地把自己脸朝下扔到沙发上，Millie发出不满的叫声，尾巴重重打了两下他的脑袋跳开了。

外援，我需要外援。他绝望地掏出手机给Mike发了条短信，你一定要救我啊好Mike，枉我们基友一场，给我点儿建议，什么建议都好，你的心上人要是给你发短信了，你要回复什么好？急！在线等！

他等了十五分钟，一点回应都没有。

好吧，十六岁的高中生不会在这种时间起床，但这不表示Hux就原谅这个冷血无情的基友了。他像个成熟的成年人一样，把自己从沙发上拿起来，打开咖啡机，深吸口气才拿出手机，郑重地好像在签一份几百亿的大合同，试了三次才写出一条让他稍微满意一点儿的私信：不用客气，应该感谢你找到Millie才对。

嗯，简洁，大气，上档次。Hux对自己很满意。

Hux对着咖啡机等了五分钟，直到咖啡都凉了，他也没有收到Kylo Ren的回复。在此期间他上了一次Youtube主页，发现Kylo刚刚更新了ACS最后一章的实况，并且转发了一条其他实况主播的推特。

十分钟，仍旧没有回复。Hux开始有点儿惊慌了。

“嘿，我不知道我们加入了同一家健身房。”Hux快速找到一个新话题，或许他之前的信息让人有点儿无法回复，没有成功打开话题，也没有开放性问题让对方回答，对不对？他仔细回想着七八年前上过的公共演讲力课程。

“你住在我隔壁，那是最近的健身房。（月亮脸）（月亮脸）（月亮脸）”Kylo几乎是立刻给他发了回复，Hux屏住呼吸站在厨房和门廊之间冰凉的瓷砖上，不断活动自己的脚趾头。他集中精神，听见隔壁的门开了又关上，脚步声穿过走廊，然后是电梯远远地发出叮的一声。希望离开的是Poe Dameron，而不是Kylo。是的，Hux已经下定决定在心里用全名叫他的情敌了。

“没错，我是说，想什么时候一起去健身吗？不是我自夸，我还挺有经验的。”Hux下意识地咬着下唇，努力让这句话听起来不像是个约会邀请，他可不想现在就把Kylo吓跑。

“抱歉，伙计，我只是被Poe拖去的，他才是有健身卡的那个。（跑步）（哑铃）（哭笑不得）”这条信息让Hux的心凉了半截，不，那不是个约会邀请，所以没有什么好失望的，冷静点儿，酷一点儿，成熟一点儿，Hux，像个成年人一样。

“没什么，你的新视频看起来棒极了，期待周末的直播。”他垮着肩膀打下那几个字，把手机随手丢到沙发上，整个早晨都没有再看它一眼。当然，等他出门的时候才发现Kylo只给他回复了一个“谢谢”和一个笑脸表情。

就第一次正面联系来说，折算挺顺利的了吧，他这样安慰着自己。他才没有想躺在地上哭呢，才没有。

 

“别这个表情，Benji，我周末会赶回来的，”Poe匆忙地将之前准备好的西装装进手提包里，在客厅里找自己的手机和钱包，和所有嬉皮一样，除了打电话和偶尔的短信，Poe大多数时候根本不知道自己的手机在哪儿。他冲皱着眉头盯着自己的弟弟扁起嘴，学着高个子青年脸上小孩子一样的表情，“我不会错过你周末直播的，好吗？而且这只是LA，我后天就回来了。”

Ben听见自己的手机响了一声，粉丝太多的坏处就是他要特地给隔壁的Hux设置一个提示音，不然如果打开所有私信的提示，他手机五分钟就得没电。他捏自己的手机，看着戴上他的爵士帽和围巾，冲那件呢子大衣扬起眉毛，“你的皮夹克呢？”

“忘在Finn那里了，你记得吗，那个咖啡师。”Poe垮下脸，深深叹了口气，好像根本不想提这件事儿，“等我从LA回来再去联系他吧，晚间脱口秀可不等人。记得吃饭，好吗？”

他们都差点儿忘了Poe前往洛杉矶的飞机早上八点半起飞，Ben只希望他们的Uber司机给力一点儿，别让他真的错过航班。这可是这两年Poe上过最有名的节目了，脱口秀，在进入这个行业十年之后，你敢想象吗？

Ben宁愿待在家里假装是Kylo Ren，靠打游戏赚钱，不管他老爸觉得这是不是个正经工作吧。Hux最后的回复让他弯起嘴角，他是他认识的第一个同龄人，或者说是第一个对他表示好感的同龄人，这感觉听不赖的。

或许除了Poe之外，Ben应该有另一个朋友。

当然了，Ben没有想到整个游戏社区第二天晚上就会这样爆炸开来。起因不过是Youtube最新推出的游戏频道而已，直接在Youtube上面直播是挺方便的，但是他一直都习惯了Twitch的模式，他还没有决定未来会更倾向于哪一个。

不管是推特还是汤不热，甚至Facebook上铺天盖地的指责和谩骂都指向同一个深夜脱口秀，Ben盯着屏幕几秒钟才反应过来，这不就是Poe飞到洛杉矶参加的那个吗？

老天，希望他们没有因为Poe一直是个公开支持游戏玩家的演员而攻击他。Ben犹豫着点开那个视频时偷偷深呼吸了几次，好像隔着整个大陆，Poe也能感觉到他会紧张似的。

第一个片段是主持人用一种非常中年死脑筋的中产阶级口吻攻击整个游戏实况社区，包括几个有名的Youtuber和整个游戏频道在内，都收到了不同程度的嘲讽。这给Ben的胃袋下面打了个结，这就是为什么他不喜欢主流媒体，没有人明白年轻人在干什么，甚至没有人想去搞明白他们在想什么。

那个无聊的大人只想抱着手摇晃着脑袋说，看，垮掉的一代。

Ben咬了咬嘴唇，提醒自己，他也是个三十岁的无聊大人了，真不知道他的那些粉丝为什么还一直看他的视频。

第二段视频的题目有Poe的名字在里面，Ben努力不去盯着下面的评分和评论看，他做这一行太久了，早就明白Youtube评论区里总是充满了世界最大的恶意。就算你上传一个小狗从大火中救出小婴儿的视频，也一样会收到恶毒的攻击。

主持人带着明显伪装出来的友善和微笑，前倾着身体靠在他妆模作样的办公桌上，而旁边椅子上的Poe Dameron微微挑着嘴角，但Ben一眼就能看出他在生气，非常非常生气。

“听说你也是个游戏玩家，Poe，我承认我对游戏世界一无所知，你喜欢马里奥赛车？还是……”说实话，在这之前Ben还觉得这个主持人挺好笑的。

“我小时候和我弟弟一起玩游戏，那是我最美好的回忆之一，”Poe冷静地开口，但左手放在膝盖上，Ben能看出他在努力压制自己声音里的怒气。“我认为现在人，甚至整个社会对游戏的认知非常有限，事实上，娱乐就是娱乐，游戏和书本，还有我们做的这些工作没有什么本质上的区别。”

“哦，”主持人有点儿不耐烦地截住了他的解释，Poe Dameron长了一张老电影男主角的脸，没有人想看他变成一个宅男，“你或许不知道，鉴于你没有任何社交网络，Youtube最近推出了新的游戏频道，让其他人可以看其他人看其他人玩游戏，你觉得……”

“这就是你们不明白的地方，那些Youtuber和我的工作是一样的，给人提供娱乐，让观众觉得开心，这没什么值得……”Poe顿了顿，给自己一点点呼吸的时间，“值得这样冷嘲热讽的，这不是个笑话。”

“这不是嘲讽，我们只是陈述事实，不是吗？那些所谓的‘游戏实况’”主持人用手指比了一个引号，Ben知道Poe讨厌死这个手势了，“本质上不就是让你看其他人玩游戏吗？这到底有什么意思，窃取其他人的作品给自己增加知名度，我们不是在指责谁，我只是说，游戏本身就是个产品，有些所谓的Youtuber把自己的脸放在上面，偷懒地大把捞钱，这不是……”

“听着，我没有任何冒犯你的意思，但是如果你们能稍微多有一点点接受力，能至少试图去理解整个新一代的娱乐行业，去理解游戏社区和社区里面的人，他们为这些所谓的‘偷懒’和‘窃取’花了很多时间和精力，他们建立自己的频道和粉丝群里，你知道这比像我这样的演员出现在大屏幕上困难多少吗？”Poe现在只是将将坐在椅子的边缘，主持人微微张着嘴，似乎不知道该做什么样的反应，“他们值得我们的尊敬，值得主流媒体的认可，而不是这样的嘲讽。听着，我弟弟，Kylo Ren，就是个被你嘲笑的Youtuber，是个实况游戏主播，而且你知道吗，I’m so damn proud of him！”

哇哦，Ben重重地倒回椅背上，和视频里的主持人一样，什么都说不出来。


	9. Chapter 9

-9-  
“我不知道，好吗，Jess，我不知道我当时怎么想的，老天，”Poe用手掌捂着眼睛倒在宾馆的沙发上，他讨厌死这些高档套房皮质沙发的味道了，就像是吉普车轮胎暴晒过后的味道，这让他胃里一阵阵绞痛，“我只是，他们的口气实在是，大概找我上节目也就是为了这个。”

Jessika Pava是当年和Poe一同在阿富汗服役的战友，在地面和空中射击的精准度都相当相当地难得，而且最后那次营救任务还全得归功于她。Poe得承认自己从没搞明白过这个看似娇小的亚洲姑娘脑袋里在想什么，Jess在Poe之后三年也跟着退役，荣誉退伍，当然了，但和成了大学教授的Snap不同，她选择在曼哈顿开了一家私人侦探所。

Poe以前都不知道原来私家侦探的潜在客户有这么多，早知道这样，他还当什么演员啊。事实上，那些全都藏着秘密并且互相猜忌的客户让Poe有快要一年没有见过Jess了。

“你知道整个游戏圈都因为这个节目爆炸了，对吗？”Jess轻快的声音从扬声器里传来，Poe能听见她快速并且用力点击鼠标的声音，这就是为什么他们从来不Facetime，Jess永远都不会只干一件事情，比如在Poe说话的时候看着他的脸。“听听这个，哈！‘Poe Dameron，一个一直以来都在雷达上低空飞过的演员，成了捍卫整个游戏文化白衣银甲的骑士’，老天，在IGN上面看到你的名字真是太奇怪了。”

“老天，”Poe用双手捂住脸，放在胸口的手机随着呼吸一起一伏，彻底躺平瘫在沙发上，身上还穿着上节目时候那套西装，哦，只要一想起节目结束之后主持人和他握手时候的表情，他就觉得Lando肯定想立刻掐死他。感谢上帝，他的经纪人Lando Calrissian正在楼下的酒吧里和他的公关小组联系，给了Poe一点告诉Jessika他临终遗言的时间，“如果我明天早上之前没有跟你联系，凶手一定是Lando，虽然我也不能怪他。”

“我不知道Lando在生气什么，网上的反响棒极了，不管是First Order的粉还是游戏社区的人都百分之百支持你，别想太多，Poe，”她的生意远了一点儿再次回来，Poe能听见她的打印机正在嗡嗡作响，但打字和点击鼠标的声音也都没有停止，他从没搞明白过她到底是怎么这样同时干这么多活儿的。“哇哦，就连那些Youtuber都公开在推特上面支持你，显然，他们现在才知道你没有推特账户，但这不算是好消息吗？”

“我不知道，Jess，这是我第一次被邀请上这种节目，你知道Lando费了多大力气吗？老天，我搞砸了被主流媒体认可的机会，啊，我到底在想怎么，怎么就把Ben扯进来了，哦，操！”他突然坐起来，手机哐得一声掉到了旁边的茶几上，Poe瞪着落地窗玻璃上自己的反光，才突然意识到自己几小时前的大嘴巴带来了什么后果。“操，操，操，我忘了Nightlab频道上有Ben的视频，现在他们知道他是我弟弟，如果把他的长相扒出来了，哦，操！”

“冷静点儿，Dameron，你现在惊慌成这样也没用，我立刻就帮你把视频撤下来，”她顿了顿，这让Poe的心跳加快了一倍，特别是当她低声咒骂时心脏几乎在他耳边隆隆作响，“Shit，点击量几乎翻倍了，希望没有人真的把这个视频存下来，好了，我先给你删掉了，他只在这一个视频里出现了，对不对？不过说真的，Poe，你得停止这样讨好所有人了，那些主流媒体就是一团狗屎。”

“我，呃，我猜是的。”Poe开始在房间里踱步，用力将手机捏在手里。如果Ben的照片和视频被人贴出来，万一有人趁他不在的时候闯进他们的公寓。不，这不可能，他买下那间贵到不可思议的公寓不就是因为他的保安系统？哦，上帝，Ben的焦虑症，网上有一半的人都是混蛋，如果他们开始对Ben而不是Kylo Ren进行攻击。一想到几年前在纽黑文的日子，那些他需要用尽全力把浑身发抖的Ben搂在怀里的夜晚，胸腔里的钝痛逼得Poe重重倒回沙发上，他当时就发誓绝对不会再让Ben重新回到那样的时候。

Ben因为Poe陷入的麻烦还不够多吗？如果不是Poe，Ben作为一个Pansexual根本不会成为恐同人渣的攻击对象；如果不是因为他，Ben和他父亲的关系或许也不会闹僵成这样；如果不是因为他，Ben现在应该在大学做研究或是教书，而不是跟他跑来纽约，过了这么多年流浪汉一样的日子。

老天，老天，老天。

“Poe？Poe！”Jess拔高的音量让Poe突然从惊慌失措中回过神来，他重重吸了两口气才让自己的大脑重新开始运转，“Ben是个成年人了，Poe，对他有点儿信心，那孩子现在还挺不赖的，哦，他刚刚发了一条推特。”

Jessika的大笑是Poe完全没有预料到的反应。是的，他已经在脑袋里预演过了起码五种不同的情况，而最后可能的是Kylo Ren用一条推文表示结束First Order这个频道，然后躲回小餐厅的后厨洗盘子，一想到这个Poe就忍不住用力咬住自己的嘴唇。

“妈呀，等我忙完手里这个活儿，一定要请那个Emo小鬼喝一杯，”Jessika在大笑的间隙上气不接下气地说，这不知为什么让Poe更加紧张，“你可爱的Benji Boy长大了，Poe，你还是多担心担心你自己吧。”

没等Poe反应过来侦探小姐什么意思，短信的振动吓了他一跳，是Jess发来的，当然了，说实话Poe还没搞明白怎么给自己的手机截屏呢。信息内容只有一张图片，显然是Ben，或者说Kylo Ren的推特截图。

“同样为我哥哥感到骄傲，Poe Dameron，原力与你同在。”这行字下面是一张照片，Ben穿着一件星球大战黑暗公爵的T恤衫，头发看起来有阵子没有好好打理过了，留着点儿小胡子，Poe猜他离开之后Ben可能就没从电脑前面站起来过，还戴着那他副一看就是死宅的巨大黑框眼镜，冲着镜头比出一个“辐射”避难所小子一样的动作：直直地看着摄像头，翘起大拇指。

如果他的眼眶开始发热，一定是因为LA的气候太奇怪了，Poe如此坚称。

推文是两分钟之前发出来的，Jess截图的手速相当快，而Poe一眼就能看见最底下第一个点赞和转发人的ID：General Hux。

Huh，难怪Ben那天只用了几秒钟就找到了隔壁那个跟踪狂的推特账号。

短促的两下敲门声提醒Poe现在不是盯着手机发呆的时候，听起来Jessika仍旧陷在推特和那些游戏相关的新闻里，他能听见那边至少有两个视频同时播放的声音传过来。“Uh-oh，大概是Lando回来了，我等会儿再打给你好吗？”他关掉扬声器，Jess只是漫不经心地哼哼了两声，就直接挂断了电话。你的关心真是让我心里好暖哦，Pava。Poe打开门时在心里对自己最好的朋友冷嘲热讽。

“你有大麻烦了，Dameron。”Lando双手按在胯骨上瞪着比他矮一截的年轻人，好吧，至少相比起刚刚过了五十岁生日的Lando Calrissian来说，他确实只能算是个青年。Poe下意识地缩了缩脖子，忍不住揉捏自己的肩膀，每次Lando这样俯视他的时候，他都忍不住觉得自己是个违反校规而被父亲责骂的青少年。

好吧，某种意义上来说，他当年确实不是个好孩子。

“我知道，Lando，我知道，我搞砸了，好吗。”Poe侧过身让他的经纪人进门，并且确认了三次门确确实实已经锁上了。Lando随手抓起Poe留在桌上的威士忌瓶子，直接对着瓶口灌了两大口，才重新让视线落在自己的大明星身上，脸上严肃的表情没有维持太久，“得了吧，Dameron，你知道我不会对你生气的，即使你这个混小子总有一天要让我心脏病发作。”

“Boba这次没有威胁要直接勒死我？”Poe冲着递过来的酒瓶皱了皱鼻子，那个漂亮瓶子躺在迷你冰箱里的时候看起来是个棒极了的主线，而现在，不那么像是了。他可不想宿醉着上飞机，好像在那个密封的铁盒子里和几百人挤在一起四小时还不够让人难受一样。于是Poe在沙发另一头坐下来，看着自己经纪人爽快地喝掉自己的威士忌，“我真是太感动了，Boba Fett居然也能这么温柔，如果他不一直拒绝我的求婚，我们现在已经组成一个幸福的家庭，领养一个球队的小鬼了，你能想象吗，Lando，我自己的球队。”

“得了吧，Boba能看上你才怪，”Lando假装翻了翻眼睛，语气里的讽刺简直就像是真的了，有时候Poe觉得自己的经纪人是个更棒的演员，“挪挪你的大屁股，Dameron，别把脚翘到我腿上来。”

于是Poe立刻就把腿翘到了Lando身上。

“不得不说，我挺惊讶Ben的反应，”他们不约而同地沉默下去，盯着窗外洛杉矶灯火通明的夜景，乍一看像极了曼哈顿，但这里不是家。Lando几乎喝完了半瓶威士忌，才捏了捏Poe的小腿，让他把注意力拖回房间里，而后者只能庆幸迷你冰箱里的酒也都是迷你瓶的，他可不想应付一个喝醉了的Lando Calrissian。他懒洋洋地抬起眼睛，Lando半靠在沙发靠背上冲他扬起眉毛，“你知道，我以为那孩子会躲在家里哭呢。”

“Hey，别这么说我弟弟。”Poe立刻进入防御模式，即使他知道Lando的语气里一丁点儿恶意都没有，不管是他的同事还是朋友，都相当关心总是一个人躲在家里的Ben Solo。Lando立刻投降一般地举起双手，“嘿，嘿，嘿，我可没这个意思，我只是说，没人想到Kylo Ren会空开自己的长相，就像是蝙蝠侠，虽然所有人都知道他是Bruce Wayne。”

“蝙蝠侠酷极了，但如果你想用超级英雄来打比方，Ben会更希望自己是蜘蛛侠，或者死侍，或者，Well，其他Marvel的主角。”Poe歪头跟着靠在椅背上，默默怀念自己公寓里那张舒服的布面沙发，舒服而且暖和，不只是因为他喜欢布料而不是皮革，更因为那才是家，舒服的沙发，毯子，热可可和海绵宝宝，还有Ben，他忍不住微笑起来，“说实话，Lando Lando Lando，我也没想到他真的会发自己的照片。”

“你的Benji Boy长大了，”Lando揉了一把Poe的脑袋，把他迷人的黑色卷发揉得乱七八糟，这让大明星忍不住笑得更深，他永远不会承认，但对于Poe Dameron来说，Lando比Han Solo更接近父亲这个角色。

“为什么你们都这么说。”Poe小声抱怨，但他早就知道答案了，或许从一开始就知道。

“因为这是事实，Poe，你不能一直这样保护他，他也是个……”

“他是个独立的成年人，我知道，我知道。”Poe闭上眼睛，假装没有听见Lando无奈的叹息。

总有一天，是的，总有一天，Poe能放开手让Ben选择他想要的生活，去冒险，去探索，去未知而陌生的地方，去一个没有Poe的地方。等到他不需要我的那一天，Poe对自己说。

“你迟早会给自己惹上大麻烦的，Dameron，”Lando摇了摇头，眼神因为酒精和已经接近午夜而柔软下来，并且带着鲜少有人见识过的真诚，“多关心关心你自己，Kiddo，其实Ben才不是你们中间更需要人担心的那个。”

“我知道，我知道。”不耐烦地挥了挥手，Poe盯着划过夜空的飞机，机翼上的灯闪烁不停，所有人都跟他这么说，但如果他知道该怎么做的话，如果他知道该怎么停止的话，一切不都简单多了吗？

“不听老人言，现在的年轻人啊，”Lando装模作样地大声叹气，而Poe冲他吐了吐舌头，“不过Boba是对的，这次没有什么特别糟糕的影响，显然这期节目的风评也没有那么好，话题选的太糟糕了，而且你的粉丝群瞬间就扩大了不止一倍。”

“只要不会影响接下来的面试，God，我太想要那个角色了。”Poe闭上眼睛，轻哼着练习过少说有一百次的调子。手机在桌上震动了一下，Ben的短信：“我挺好的，不同担心。”

“小混蛋。”Poe低声抱怨着微笑起来，但紧接着的一条短信让他瞪大了眼睛，甚至比看到Ben把自拍发出来还要惊讶，“我明晚和隔壁的Hux去喝咖啡，顺便买个face cam，或许他们是对的，First Order也该更进一步了。”

“你的眼珠子要掉出来了。”Lando小心翼翼地评价，看起来似乎在担心Poe是不是收到了什么坏消息。

“Ben有个约会。”他干巴巴地说，声音平稳的好像在陈述一个再简单不过的事实，Lando和他一样，下巴几乎要掉下来。

“Hey，Jess，能拜托你一件事儿吗？”Poe立刻拨出最后一个联系人的电话，同时看着经纪人脸上的表情，冲他抬了抬眉毛，继续说，“哦不，Boba才不舍得谋杀我，我们可相爱了。不说这个，你能帮我调查个人吗？我想知道他所有的底细和历史，不，我是那种调查竞争对手的人吗？是……其他人，Dominic Hux，对，H-U-X，在WLRK工作，你知道，对，那个律师事务所。我爱死你了，Jessika Pava，把资料发到我邮箱里，我回去请你喝两杯，怎么样，叫上Snap，好好好，把你女朋友也带上。”

“我弟弟有个约会。”Poe挂掉电话之后看向Lando，这句话反复在舌尖上弹跳，越重复才越接近现实，老天，Ben有个约会，这是从他退役回来之后第一次，Poe听说Ben提起另一个人类，老天，老天，老天。

希望那个Hux是个像样一点儿的正常人，Poe的嘴唇贴在手机上，望着天花板，而他更加确定的是，如果那个红脑袋有那么一丁点儿让Ben难过的话，没人会想要面对一个暴怒的Poe Dameron。


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

不是说Poe会怀疑Jessika的工作能力，或者她成果的可信度，但是对于一个跟踪狂来说，Hux甚至有点儿无聊地过头了。爱尔兰三代移民的后裔，父亲生前从政，而母亲在车祸之前也是位非常有名的神经学博士，标准的纽约客和Trust Fund Kid，或者说富二代那么一点儿的纽约客，总是被称为“布鲁克林嬉皮”的Poe在计程车上翻着Jess发给他的邮件，同时有些内疚地忽视了Leia打来的三个未接电话。

现在还太早了，Poe赶着最早一个航班飞回纽约，在他喝到第一杯咖啡之前还没有精力去处理两天前节目的余震，特别是来自Leia和Han的。Mr Solo肯定气坏了，Poe没让自己真的叹气出声，但每次想到那位传奇飞行员看着自己的失望表情，他都觉得胃里有什么东西打成了死结。

等我回到家，洗掉身上飞机的臭味，然后喝一杯Ben煮的咖啡，一定给Leia回电话，他向自己保证，但又非常清楚等他回家之后只会把脑袋塞进沙子里假装什么都没有发生。

这都不是重点，Ben昨晚和这个Hux去约会了，这才是最重要的。Poe看着邮件里那张某次WLRK发布会上Hux演讲的照片，即使不知道他在说什么，也能看出他对自己讲话的内容深信不疑，绿色眼睛里充盈着的激情和自信，以及显而易见对于自己事业的热爱，这都让Poe想到录视频时候的Ben，他们有同样的眼睛。

好吧，起码Hux没有说谎，他确实是WLRK最年轻的合伙人，三十四岁打破了先前三十九岁的记录，而他上庭的成果也想让惊人，Poe匆匆扫过那些数据，很显然Dominic Hux是个非常非常棒的律师，但这不是Poe关心的重点。

最后一次认真严肃的感情？他拇指划过屏幕，那个红脑袋律师三年前还有几个交往过三四个月的对象，双性恋，嗯？这在纽约可不少见，不过在看到交往记录里有那么一两个年轻的男性律师之后，Poe才悄悄放下心，起码Hux像是真的双性恋，而不是“我说我是双性恋只是让姑娘对我放下戒心”的混球，是吧？Poe对那种人可不陌生，这让卷发的男人靠在车窗上轻轻叹了口气。

这其实有点儿吓人了，Jessika能在这么短的时间里搜集到Hux基本所有的信息，Poe在心里摸摸提醒自己永远，他是说永远永远，都不要和Pava成为敌人。

所以他只是一个喜欢玩游戏的无聊工作狂律师而已，真的？一点肮脏的小秘密都没有？没有什么戏剧性的分手和偷情？没有什么阴谋诡计和办公室政治？没有什么不愿意被人发现的黑历史？就连学校的不良记录和酗酒打架抽大麻都没有？

计程车在那幢漂亮的公寓大楼前停下的时候，Poe刚好看到Hux大学时候的照片，脸上还这点儿小雀斑，红头发乱糟糟几乎遮住眼睛，绷着脸的青少年隔着屏幕瞪着他。不仅仅是那一届的优秀学生代表，Hux甚至还是哈佛大学法学院鼎鼎有名辩论队的队长。这简直……让人非常非常印象深刻，Poe一时间无法把屏幕上的年轻人和隔壁那个二逼对上号。这些年到底发生了啥？

不管Poe在大脑里预演了多少种情况，他也完全没有想到自己回到家，会看到一个穿着Ben的T恤衫和睡裤的Hux，站在他的厨房里还没睡醒地煮咖啡。

“Dominic Bob Hux，你最好有个好点的解释。”Poe随手把背包丢在地上，脚步也跟着语气不自觉地加重了不止一点儿，Hux瞪大了眼睛看着他，似乎还没有睡醒，好吧，他承认现在才早上八点多，还是周六早上八点多，但是仍旧，他最好有个好点儿的借口，在Poe亲手掐死他之前。

“等等，什么，我不是，我们没，”Hux一手还拿着咖啡壶，Poe的咖啡壶，摇晃着右手似乎想解释但又不知道从何开始，直到他手一歪把滚烫的咖啡倒在了自己脚上，“操！”

于是兵荒马乱的十五分钟之后，Poe抱着手臂坐在沙发这头，瞪着另一边一脸愧疚的Ben，和用一包冰豆子捂住脚愁眉苦脸的Hux。Dameron非常明智地选择避开自己弟弟的视线，而用力瞪着Hux，他知道自己面对像是被踢了一脚一样的小狗一样的Ben Solo，可是一点儿办法都没有，会立刻心软下去。

他是个独立的成年人，记得吗？Poe让空气深深填满自己的胸腔，紧绷着后腰，努力让自己在少说一米八的Hux面前显得不那么矮小。是的，这种时候他才格外介意自己的小个子，他可不想像是高中时候一样被这个跟踪狂叫Little Bunny。

虽然事实上，手机里存着Hux所有资料的Poe才更像是个合格的跟踪狂，从技术上来说。

“解释。”Poe咬了咬嘴唇，首先从Ben下手，后者张了张嘴，手指扯着自己衣服的下摆，把那里的布料扭得皱皱巴巴，隔着垂下来的黑发，Poe能看见他的下唇动了动，最后抿成一条紧绷的线。显然，他不喜欢也不习惯在这样的情况下面对Poe，他哥哥可从来没有生过他的气。

“听着，Ben，我不是在生气，我发誓，好吗，我只是想确定，Well……”Poe再次瞪向旁边心疼看着自己脚背的Hux，还好那壶咖啡已经煮好有一阵子，不然他们现在就得在急救室进行这场对话了。反正一切都是Hux的错，Poe在那个瞬间这样决定。“我只是想确定你不会被人伤害，被……假设中某个怎么看怎么不靠谱的跟踪狂。” 

“Hey！我不是跟踪狂！好吗！”Hux皱起鼻子，不知道为什么这让Poe想起他在顶楼捡到的姜黄色小猫Millicent，他捋了一把自己金红色的头发，它们没了发胶正四处乱翘着，这一点儿都不符合Dominic Hux专业的形象。

“闭嘴，Bob，等会儿才轮到你。”Poe垮下肩膀，前倾身体捏了捏Ben的膝盖，努力换上自己最严肃的表情，面对Ben这样做比面对摄像机难多了，“我是说，我知道你们去约会，但你得明白，Benji，如果你不想的话没必要第一次约会回来就，呃，不只是第一次约会，我是说，嗯，只要你不想做的事情，就不会……”

“我知道怎么跟人约会，怎么跟人上床，Poe。”Ben干巴巴地小声回答，苍白的脸颊藏不住从脖子漫上来的红晕，“我已经三十了。”

“而且我们什么都没干，Dameron，别跟个鸡妈妈似的，”Hux呲牙咧嘴地把冰豆子放回脚背上，即使那里只是稍稍有些发红，根本连个水泡都没有，彻底从清晨的瞌睡中醒来之后，他又恢复了平时那个尖酸刻薄的样子，这让Poe特别想揍一拳他的鼻子，“你就是管不住自己的大嘴巴，是不是？Ben是个成年人了，他有权利决定更谁约会跟谁上床。”

好吧，Poe知道Hux是个律师，没想到对方咄咄逼人的气势能这么快就让自己靠回沙发扶手上，甚至微微缩了缩脖子。不完全因为他的气势，当然了，更重要的是，Hux是对的，Ben当然有权利决定跟谁约会。

“我只是……”Poe放开交叠的手臂，揉了揉自己的脖子，从飞机上带下来的酸疼还在那里，而且衣服上机舱的臭味让他浑身难受，句子的末尾更像是说给他自己，而不是向Hux和Ben的，“……我只是担心。”

“那只是个约会，Poe，”Ben好像能读懂Poe脑子里的想法似的，立刻捏住了他放在腿上的手，或许真的可以，Ben从小就知道Poe在想什么，需要什么，“而且我们打了一晚上游戏。”

“什么？”这绝对是Poe没有预料到的事情，这个周末可真是充满惊喜，对吗？

“我们去楼下咖啡厅，然后他告诉我战地（Battlefield）比使命召唤（Call of Duty）好玩儿。”Ben非常嫌弃地瞪了一眼坐在旁边的Hux，他们的肩膀到大腿都紧紧贴在一起，让Poe更惊讶的是Ben看起来一点儿都不介意这样的身体接触。Hux也完全没了第一次见到偶像时候那个紧张迷弟的样子，他非常不耐烦地大声叹了口气，揉乱了自己的头发的同时看向黑发男人，“我要说几次才行，你是对的，好吗，Ben，你是对的。”

Poe忍不住盯着Hux自然而然放在Ben大腿上的手看，Ben只是耸了耸肩，似乎根本没有注意到这样小小的亲昵动作。这让担心过度的哥哥忍不住弯起嘴角，不管这个Hux约会的时候到底跟Ben聊了什么，或者他们整完都说了什么，如果Ben能这么舒服并且平静地接受其他人的身体接触，绝对是件好事，对吗？

对吧？Poe深深希望自己没有在重复一个又一个错误。

“还有，Dameron，你怎么直到我中间名的？”Poe给自己泡茶的时候Hux突然问，好像这才记起来有这么回事儿似的，他的手指轻轻碰了碰Ben搭在沙发靠背上的，后者只是低头喝着Poe递给他的咖啡。

“行业秘密，海绵宝宝（Sponge Bob），而且你欠我一包豆子。”Poe翻了个白眼，端着自己的茶杯走开了，他需要洗个澡，喝杯茶，躺在自己床上再也不起来，假装没有接到过Leia的电话，就按照这个顺序。

“哦，Poe，老爸昨晚打来了电话，”Ben这句话让Poe差点儿把自己的甜茶打翻，“他两周后要来纽约，想来看看我们。”

“是吗？”Poe假装自己没有逃走，也没有用力捏住手里的杯子。

 

大约两小时之后，Hux回到自己的公寓，抱着Kylo Ren的泰迪熊，像个恋爱中的小少女那样闷声尖叫了三分钟。他小心翼翼地计划了整个约会，小心翼翼地试图打开话题——这其实根本没必要，就他们同样对游戏的爱来说——当然他没想到Ben会提议他们提早结束约会回家，更没想到自己脑内那些不太好的画面通通没有发生，他们坐在客厅的PS4前面马拉松式地打完了Advance Warfare和Black Ops 3。

如果说在此之前Hux只是喜欢Kylo Ren的话，他必须承认这场不算是约会的约会结束之后，他已经完完全全喜欢上了Ben Solo，不管他是不是那个忧郁的Youtuber。

当然，那些对于身体接触和眼神的精心计算都绝对物超所值，特别是在电视屏幕高亮的映衬下，Ben微微转过头冲他微笑的时候。

这让他收到Ben的短信时忍不住再次不符合形象地欢呼了一次，就一小下，真的，短信！不是什么弱爆了的推特私信，也不是邮件或是别的有的没的，而是短信！无法跟私密的联系方式！和Kylo Ren！和Ben Solo！

“今晚酒吧，有兴趣吗？我保证不跟你传动视神教。（猴子捂脸）（猴子捂脸）（猴子捂脸）”

这算是第二个约会吗？Hux用尽所有的自制力，才阻止自己问出这句话。

 

“Jess！”Poe一眼就从人群里认出了黑色头发的亚洲姑娘，当然，作为一个标准的布鲁克林嬉皮——和Poe不一样，Jessika Pava可是在布鲁克林长大的——就算大晚上在酒吧里边，她也还带着一顶灰色的线帽子。

“哇哦，Dameron，看起来不赖嘛，”她相当满意于不用踮脚尖就能把下巴搁在Poe肩膀上，每次看见他的时候都穿着小高跟鞋就是为了这个，她用力拍了拍自己以前队长的背，这让Poe大笑着咳嗽起来，“你一点都没变，Pava。”

“那当然，我也想跟你这么说，但是鉴于你最近在网上和小报上的曝光程度来说，这话挺没意义的，”Poe在Jessika旁边坐下来，后者大笑着一边说一边把脚翘到面前的茶几上，向后靠着搂住旁边褐色头发姑娘的肩膀，“这是我女朋友，Rey，Rey，这是我认识最好看的蠢货，Poe。”

“很高兴认识你，没想到我们的Jess也能找到这么漂亮的女朋友。”Poe挂上自己最有魅力的微笑，握了握Rey伸过来的手，这名字怎么有点儿耳熟？而且这么一说，就算隔着酒吧昏暗的灯光，Poe也觉得好像在哪儿见过面前这个笑容灿烂的妹子。

“你是Poe Dameron，哇哦，我是说，我也很高兴认识你，但是哇哦，Poe Dameron，我很喜欢你的电影！”Rey几乎兴奋地在长椅上弹跳起来，一晃一晃地让Poe想起楼下老夫妇养的小柯基。

“谢谢，哦，这是我弟弟，Ben Solo，”Poe扯着Ben的袖子坐下，让他不再尴尬地站在那里假装自己是根柱子，做出一个嫌弃的表情指了指站在Ben后面的Hux，“那是Bob。”

“Dominic，”Hux咬着一个个音节瞪了Poe一眼，才拿出非常专业的微笑握了握Rey的手，这专业并且魅力十足的笑容让他搞定了不少客户，“Dominic Hux，但所有人都叫我Hux。”

“那是因为你没有朋友。”Poe靠在Jessika肩上，冲在这种小小的乡村酒吧还穿着三件套西装的Hux吐了吐舌头。

“真是幼稚，Dameron。”Hux说，但是没有反驳“没有朋友”这件事，Phasma大概是他最接近朋友的人了。

“那他为什么叫你Bob？”Rey睁着无辜的大眼睛，Jess和Poe一起大笑起来，差点儿碰撒她手里好看的蓝色鸡尾酒。

“因为我喜欢海绵宝宝，”Poe假装认真的说，Jess装出同情的表情用脸颊蹭了蹭他靠在自己左肩上的脑袋，并且用原本搭在他肩上的左手梳理着他的卷发，“是的，我亲爱的，因为你喜欢海绵宝宝。”

“Ugh，我真不知道为什么答应跟你们出来，”Hux重重叹了口气，Poe没有告诉他他现在看起来像是一只气哼哼的沙皮狗，因为Ben扯着嘴角，并且捏了一下Hux放在他腿上的手掌。这让Hux完全停止住逼到嘴边的抱怨，他无奈地看向Rey，努力用最冷静的声音解释，“我的中间名是Bob，我父母生前喜欢Bob Dylan，而我们心理年龄只有三岁的Dameron先生就是这么幼稚。”

“讨厌！人家已经四岁了！”Poe学着小孩子奶声奶气地反驳，Jess无奈地摇摇头，让Rey大笑着让她蓝色的鸡尾酒洒在了她银色的裙子上。

“哇哦，我错过什么了？”另一个声音突然出现在他们所在的角落旁边，这声音熟悉得让Poe感到颈椎一阵阵发抖，拜托，别让他的生活戏剧化得跟绯闻少女一样，老天，拜托。他有些僵硬地仰起头，透过Jess的头发和Rey的脑袋，看见Finn端着两杯酒站在那里，和Poe第一次见到他的时候一样英俊。

“嘿，Peanut！”Rey丢下她的杯子，跳起来拥抱了黑人青年，显然，她在Poe到酒吧之前就已经喝了不止一杯鸡尾酒了，Finn侧头亲了亲她的太阳穴，无奈地冲他们微笑，“看看谁已经喝多了。”

“我没喝多！”Rey大声说，高举起双手，这使得Jessika不得不站起来，帮自己可爱的女朋友重新找回平衡，或者坐回椅子上，Well，坐回椅子上听起来像是个好主意。

“是是是，甜心，你肯定没喝多。”Jess无奈地微笑着，亲了一下Rey的唇角，眼里闪着光的宠溺神情让Poe忍不住跟着微笑起来。

“Poe？”Finn在Jess扶着Rey摇摇晃晃离开座位之后才注意到斜靠在长椅上的Poe，他愣了一下才立刻坐直身体，提醒自己记得微笑，“没想到会在这里见到你，Finn，抱歉我上次……”

“哦，不不不，这没什么，只是，伙计，有阵子没见你了，你的夹克还在我的衣柜里呢，”Finn把手上那杯粉色的鸡尾酒递给Poe，“Jess说这是你最喜欢的鸡尾酒，粉色Moscato红酒配蔓越莓伏特加，对吗？我没想到她说的朋友是你。”

Poe只是咬住自己的嘴唇，一声不响地接过那杯总被嘲笑过于少女的鸡尾酒，Finn说的没错，这是他最喜欢的酒。Finn就坐在他对面，抿了一口自己的啤酒，但眼睛没有和Poe的视线分开哪怕一秒，这让Poe的脸颊和他手里的酒变成了同样的粉色。


	11. Chapter 11

-11-  
“其实我以前在WLRK工作过，Mr Hux，”Finn在和Hux短暂地握了握手之后说，手掌因为那杯啤酒而沾着水汽，这让Hux非常嫌弃地垂下嘴角，“只是实习生，事实上，我以前也是法学院的，大二那年在Madam Phasma手下工作了一个暑假。”

“Phasma不是个温柔的领导，我承认，但你能跟她学到不少东西，棒极了的律师，”Hux努力忍不住自己想要用旁边Ben的T恤衫擦手的冲动，没有带点湿巾出门绝对是个不称职的洁癖，但如果在西装口袋里装了整包湿巾，他努力维持的严肃专业形象就会荡然无存，他低声告诉自己那只是水，没什么大不了，同时为了转移注意力一般地看向坐在他对面的青年，“如果她不是什么时候都那么盛气凌人并且生硬的话，搞不好就能抢走我合伙人的位置了。”

“我以为律师都该盛气凌人一点，”Ben突然说，没有人想到他会愿意介入这样的话题，他抓了抓自己起码两天没洗过的黑发，不好意思地承认，“我喜欢法律与秩序那个电视剧，你知道，蹡蹡！”

“我以为你的品位和你哥一样幼稚，不过也没错儿，律师是得有点儿气势，但那是上庭或者面对控方律师的，真的想升职还得直到该去亲谁的屁股。”Hux干巴巴地说，他从来都不喜欢那些办公室政治，是的，他宁愿在所里加班到爆肝，也懒得和那些脑子没屌大的“管理层”说两句话。

“看不出你也是个会讨好人的类型，嗯？”Poe小口抿着他非常少女气的鸡尾酒，这让Hux咬住嘴唇才忍住几乎要脱口而出的嘲讽。

“我不是，讨好人的类型，我是说。”Hux用余光扫了一眼Ben脸上的表情，发现对方正在非常专注地盯着自己，眼神碰上的那一刻爱尔兰人觉得自己心跳停了两秒。

“你不是说……”

“我的意思，想要进入管理层的方法挺多，从上而下，或者从下而上，”Hux打断了Poe的问句，手肘撑在膝盖上，拿出自己面对客户时的口吻解释，“亲他们的屁股，让他们认为你是他们那边的，然后老老实实做他们的狗，直到被垂青的那天。或者，从一开始就确确实实地用行动告诉，我不在乎什么升职，我更不在乎他们的看法，简单来说，Don’t give a single fuck。”

Poe差点儿被自己的酒呛住，Finn大笑着向后靠着捂住了肚子，就连Ben都别开脸笑出声。

“我可没想到你是会说这种话的人，Bob！”Poe擦掉下巴上的酒精，粉色的液体浸湿了他胸口白色的衬衫，这绝对不是他牺牲在粉色鸡尾酒下的第一件白衬衣，他从长椅上跳起来，摩擦着自己的手掌，“老天，就为这个我得请你喝一杯，还有人要喝什么吗？”

“我叫Hux，谢谢，而且为什么你觉得不是？我可是个骄傲的爱尔兰人。”Hux等Poe端着一盘各式各样的酒精回来之后才不高兴地说，他接过Poe递给他的苏格兰酒，醇香的味道在他舌尖打转，让他用标准英国腔掩饰住的浓重爱尔兰口音冒了出来。

苏格兰酒给Bob（Hux！爱尔兰人咬牙切齿地纠正），另一杯淡啤酒给Finn，蓝色夏威夷用来补偿Rey，如果她还能喝第二杯的话，伏特加汤力水给Jessika，他确实答应了她请她喝酒，对不对？一杯莫吉多（Mojito）放在自己面前，最后一杯可乐给Ben。

“我不喝酒。”他接过可乐的时候跟Finn还有Hux解释。

“我可不觉得Phasma给任何人任何Fuck，哦，没有双关的意思，我保证。”Finn似乎想起来他三年前的导师，忍不住打了个寒颤，“她太可怕了。”

“哈！这话要是被Phasma听到，她八成会高兴的，而且只是因为坐在合伙人位置上的是一群性别歧视的大屁股傻逼，也不表示Phasma就该放弃尝试，对吧？要我说，她比那群人加起来都要聪明十倍。”Hux丝毫没有注意到自己的爱尔兰口音随着每一口酒精而越来越重。

“我还记得我和Slip第一天去实习的时候，还没进事务所大门，就和Nines还有Zeroes被她拦在门口骂了个狗血淋头，我都已经不记得到底是为什么，但是Slip看起来都快哭了。”Finn凑过去用他的啤酒杯碰了碰Hux的，微笑着耸了耸肩膀，“不过她是对的，我不适合做这一行，给白领罪犯洗脱罪名，或是埋头研究那些合同上的条款。”

“所以，新闻学？”Poe嘴唇贴着杯沿，视线从Finn的肩膀和脸之间游移，直到终于肯对上他带着笑意的视线。

“没错，那听起来像是正确的事情，不是吗？”Finn的肩膀轻轻碰了一下Poe的，微笑和对视都停留地过久，无法再用礼貌和友好掩饰住，Poe能感觉到自己脸颊上不断升高的温度，他决定全都怪到酒精上头。

老天。

“我不记得Slip，或者Nines和Zeroes，”Hux干巴巴地打断了Poe和Finn之间延长了的微笑，如果要说Hux这个自恋狂性格有什么亮点的话，那就是他不说谎，或者说，他很擅长回避问题，直到你都忘了自己本来要问什么，从而根本不需要谎话。双手交换着转动自己的酒杯，Hux努力让注意力集中在Finn身上，毕竟他才是此时此刻的交流对象，不是吗？而不是紧紧盯着从玻璃杯滑到Ben手指上的水滴，更不是过于具体深入地想象他要怎么把它舔掉，咳，嗯。“但我对你其实有点儿印象，Trooper对吗？还是说Phasma只是喜欢这么叫你？她总给她的实习生起部队里的外号，但她确实认为你是那一年最有潜力成为优秀律师的实习生，即使她承认你不适合干这个。”

“Phasma这么说了？”Finn瞪大了眼睛，半天才回过神来合上好像要脱臼的下巴，舔了舔嘴唇有点儿羞赧地低下头，“是的，我姓Trooper，这说起来还挺逗，因为她管我的小队，我，Slip，Nines和Zeroes叫Troopers。”

“她是退役的陆军指挥官，你知道，我只是很庆幸当年没有跟她同时服役。”Hux倒吸了口气，放下还剩下一般褐色液体的杯子，假装不经意地用手掌贴着Ben的膝头，轻轻捏了捏，这让一直都安静听他们聊天的Ben转头冲他微笑了一下。就那么一下，Hux脑子里只剩下：吻他吻他吻他吻他快他妈地吻他！

Ben Solo不是你随便约会的对象，Hux，像个有品位的成年人一样，控制住自己的裤裆，然后好好计划下一次正正经经的约会。律师先生在心里狠狠斥责自己。是的，他从没想过自己有一天会跟Kylo Ren约会，但是Ben又不只是Kylo，Kylo也不只是Ben，他自己也说不清楚胃袋里搅合在一起让他只想尖叫的感情是什么。

“你也服过兵役？”对面性格相当活泼的年轻人完全坐直身体，“我是说，我是军校毕业的，所以这个年纪了还在读大学，但是来了纽约市之后还一个退役的人都不认识呢，当时住在橘郡的时候感觉所有人都参过军。”

“只两年而已，去哈佛之前，不过那里念书的人有不少退伍军人。”Hux用下巴指了指仍旧盯着Finn走神的Poe，“Dameron不也是退伍的？”

“是吗？”Finn亮闪闪的视线让Poe觉得手臂上的伤疤直发痒，他下意识地咬住嘴唇，让那些早就排练过无数次的台词在喉咙里滚动，总有人会问到这些，而他一早就准备好了答案并且背的滚瓜烂熟，但不知为什么，对上Finn这样真诚到没有一丝阴影的眼神，Poe发现自己的大脑一片空白。

“Ben昨晚告诉我的，事实上，光是谈论你我们就聊了半个小时，”Hux及时地救了Poe快被咬出血的嘴唇，要做律师不会察言观色怎么能行？虽然如果要老实说，那是Hux整场约会里最漫长的半个小时，不是说他不愿意去了解Ben的哥哥，那个以前被他误认为是男朋友的哥哥，好吧，他确实不愿意，但只是，他不是为了了解Poe而去跟Ben约会的，好吗？“空军黑色中队队长，非常令人印象深刻。”

“老天！你是个飞行员？”Finn脸上的表情就像是圣诞节清晨的小孩子，没有一点点掩饰，干净地像一张白纸，Poe大概能明白为什么Phasma认为他不适合做律师。

“我曾经是个飞行员。”他听见自己平缓的声音这样说，没有给Finn继续追问的余地，Poe深吸一口气，让自己已经开始尖叫的大脑冷静下来，没什么好惊慌失措的，放松点，Dameron，你现在在纽约，你是安全的。

“那你现在还驾驶飞机吗？”

“退役之后就没再继续了，时间也排不开，飞行员资格训练可是很严格的。”

“真是太可惜了，我打赌你以前是个棒极了的飞行员，”Finn喝了一口啤酒，舌尖舔掉嘴角泡沫的动作让Poe看得移不开视线，老实说，这确实是个非常符合逻辑的后续问题，“那你现在做什么？”

“你在开玩笑，对吗？”Hux十指交叠地撑在自己大腿上，审讯一般地打量Finn的神情和肢体语言，“别给他已经足够大的自我意识喂食了，好像Poe Dameron的脑袋还不够大似的。”

“你才是大脑袋，”Poe非常孩子气地皱起鼻子，才转向一脸疑惑的Finn，努力让自己的语气听起来不那么像是炫耀，“事实上，我是个演员。”

Rey和Jessika偏偏就挑了这么一个时间从洗手间回来，Rey看起来清醒了不少，但她裙子的肩带有一边垂了下来，口红完全被蹭掉了，而Jessika脖子上有一个鲜红的唇印，她或许是没有注意到，或许根本只是想炫耀一把，Poe打赌是后者。

Poe现在简直能抱住Jessika用力亲两口她的脸颊，感谢上帝，为了完美的Jessika Pava和她完美的时机！

“Ohhhhh！蓝色夏威夷！”Rey兴奋蹦跳着回到原本的位置上——现在被Poe占领了——她用力挤到Ben和Poe中间，逼得两边的绅士们不得不往沙发边缘移动，褐色卷发的姑娘冲自己的女朋友伸出手臂，微微嘟起嘴唇的样子就像一只可怜兮兮求抱抱的小狗，就差扯着她的衣角了， “Jess，Jess，Jess！”

Jessika坐下的时候用屁股狠狠撞了一下已经快要贴在Finn身上的Poe，他发誓，只是因为这个布鲁克林的小破酒吧长椅太短了，他绝对不是故意，呃，嗯，不是故意贴上Finn的，任何意义上来说都不是。侦探小姐非常不客气地占满了长椅正中间的所有位置，一手把英国姑娘搂进怀里，让她的脑袋靠进自己的颈窝，双腿搭在自己翘在茶几的腿上，并且在她开始小口啄吻自己脖子和下巴的时候，转头冲Poe眨了眨眼睛。

这下Poe彻底贴在了Finn身上，肩膀抵着肩膀，大腿贴着大腿，而Finn不得不右臂搭在长椅靠背上，让就比他矮那么一点点的Poe能完全靠进他怀里，而不被肩膀咯着。Poe的脊椎到后颈都完全僵硬住，他几乎被Finn搂着肩膀，只要稍稍一侧头就能闻见他衣服上干净的味道，这一定是Poe脑袋被烧坏的想象，这家酒吧里除了烟味和酒臭味之外什么都闻不到。

而Ben也完全跟Hux挤在一起，但是Hux试了几次，也没能找到一个可以自然而然搂住比自己高七八公分的Ben Solo肩膀的姿势。

在收到Ben短信的时候，Hux没想到他们第二次约会仍旧是个不算是约会的约会；他们和Poe一起到这家酒吧门口的时候，Hux更没想到今晚的画风会是这样的。说实话，他从来没有喜欢过布鲁克林，Dominic Hux的一生可都是在曼哈顿度过的。Hux愁眉苦脸地撑着自己的下巴，他第二杯苏格拉酒早就喝完了，冰块碰着玻璃杯哗啦啦作响，但很显然现在没人需要第二杯酒，Ben的可乐还剩下一大半，Jess搂着Rey简直能在沙发上拍一出Lesbian Porn，真的那种，不是拍给直男看的，而Poe正在非常不专业地假装没有因为搂着他肩膀的Finn而全身僵硬，没错，年轻人借着放下酒杯的瞬间，非常自然圆滑地放下手臂搭在Poe肩上，非常smooth，Trooper先生，隔着小小的茶几，Hux都能感觉到Poe脸颊上的热度和全身上下几乎要喷涌而出的僵硬尴尬。

真棒，同时给两对儿当电灯泡，Hux觉得自己的人生进入了一个新阶段，一个非常非常操蛋。向来对一切都游刃有余的Hux先生人生中头一次觉得不知道该把自己的手放在哪里，或者该怎么再靠近Ben一点点，就一点点，或者对着高个子青年的微笑该说点儿什么才不咬到自己的舌头。

“我恨我的人生。”他拿出手机给Mike发了条短信。

“srsl, dude！”Mike不到两秒钟就给他回了短信，他在Hux告诉他自己下午要去跟Kylo Ren约会的时候，给他发了一个带着笑脸的巧克力冰淇淋表情，Hux想了半天也没明白那是什么意思。

“男朋友？”Ben低声问，声音小到Hux差一点就错过了，如果不是他对Kylo Ren的声音如此熟悉的话。

“呃，Mike？不不不不不，当然不是，咳，只是个，Well，他也是你频道的粉丝。”Hux听见自己说，该死，你平常的魅力和圆滑都哪儿去了？想当年那个两句话就让姑娘们咯咯笑着跟他约会的Hux哪儿去了？或者用自己的魅力让可爱小哥们咬着嘴唇冲他微笑——对，就是Poe现在脸上这个表情，Hux冲正专注听Finn说着什么的Poe翻了个白眼，全世界都能看出你喜欢他了好吗——老天，我是年纪大了失去魔力了吗？Hux几乎要和死侍一样惊恐地捧住脸了。

“哦，帮我谢谢他的支持。”Ben干巴巴地说，Hux几乎没有注意到他语气里有点赌气的不满，只是几乎，这简直和闹别扭时候的Millie一样，可爱过头了吧！Hux先生在心里非常没有男人味儿地尖叫了一小会儿，就一小会儿。

“我是说，不，Mike只是我同事的表弟，算是个朋友，而且更重要的是，我现在单身，”他不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，对上Ben漆黑的眼睛，努力让自己的语气更加真诚一点，不是说他本来就不是认真的，“希望不会继续单身太久。”

Ben花了一小会儿才明白那句话的意思，Hux看着他低下头揉了揉自己的后颈，他们兄弟俩这个动作简直如出一辙，抿着嘴唇微笑起来，隔着垂下来的碎发也能看见苍白皮肤上迅速蔓延开来的粉红色。

“我想，我们该回去了，”Jessika打断了Hux整晚最享受的三十秒，于是他恶狠狠瞪着那个亚洲姑娘，而后者同样不客气地冲他翻了个白眼，就差对他比中指了，看在Poe的面子上，大概。虽然Dameron根本仍旧陷在和Finn距离过进的谈话里，杯子贴在唇边，微微抬着眼睛对上年轻人的视线，嘴角的笑容好像要永久性地固定在那里。当然，直到Jessika踢了一脚他的小腿，“有人明天早上还要工作呢，私家侦探可没有星期日，我确定你们也有点儿人生的，对吧？回家了，回家了。”

Hux真的不是故意在站起来的时候脚步了一下，真的，但是Ben搂住他腰的手让他非常感激刚刚喝下去的两杯酒。即使就算给他一瓶威士忌，他也不一定喝得醉，爱尔兰人民的骄傲，记得吗？

虽然Ben等他站稳了立刻就松开了手，这也没啥，Hux还有的是机会。

“Hey，Poe，事实上我住得不远，你要顺便跟我回去拿你的皮夹克吗？”Finn在酒吧门口穿外套的时候问，这让Poe手里的烟差点掉到地上。

我没听错吗？他是在问我……他是的，他在邀请我跟他回去，老天，我今晚有这么明显吗？该死，该死，冷静点儿，Dameron！Poe给了自己几秒钟用来惊慌。像个正常人一样微笑，这没什么大不了的，你知道，你和人约会过，拜托，你和多少人睡过了？小报怎么说的来着？约会的频率就像是什么恋爱饥渴症患者，也许他们说的有道理，有些人就是不知道什么时候该闭嘴，或许这就是他为什么会停止和其他演员约会。

“当然，听起来棒极了，我是说，当然。”他听见自己说，还好声音的颤抖可以怪到春日夜晚的冷风以及刚刚那些鸡尾酒上。他转向被自己忽略了一晚上的弟弟，强行压住蔓延开来的愧疚感，但他知道什么时候该闭嘴，让Ben好好约会，好吗，Poe又不瞎。Hux正在仰着头给Ben系围巾，Poe记得出门的时候还嘲笑了Hux穿着三件套还系条蓝围巾。

“带Ben安全回去，好吗？我晚点叫Uber，不用担心。”Poe低声说，Hux上下打量了他一圈，最后什么都没有说地点了点头，而Ben把半张脸埋进围巾里，他总是所有人里面最怕冷的那个，即使从小在缅因长大也没让他适应冷风阵阵的夜晚，锐利的视线瞪了一眼正在确认Rey还能不能自己走路的Finn，之后才和Hux一起钻进黄色的计程车里，隔着车玻璃冲他挥了挥手。

“Rey今晚在我那里过夜，明早别打给我。”Jess离开之前这么说，Rey躺在他们Uber的后座上，脑袋枕着Jessika的大腿。

于是路边只剩下Finn和Poe两个人，刺骨的冷风都没法吹走他们之间的尴尬，或者Poe想象出来的尴尬，毕竟Finn看起来挺愉快的，一整晚下来他就没有看起来不愉快过。

“So……”Poe小心翼翼地开口，低头装作路沿石之前的缝隙是世界上最重要的事情，快要进入午夜的布鲁克林小道上一个人都没有，不像总是灯火通明的曼哈顿，Finn肩并肩地走在他旁边，双手插在口里，两人的影子在路灯下被拉得老长，“我们谁先说话？你先开口还是我先开口？”

“我没来得及谢谢你的第二杯酒，这个作为开场白怎么样？”Finn低声笑着说，笑声好像在他喉咙里滚动。

“算是你第一杯酒的回礼，我没想到Jessika会这么多事儿，还得谢谢你没有嘲笑我对鸡尾酒的品味，”Poe咬了咬自己的嘴唇，Lando的声音就在他耳边大叫着让他不要表现地像是个羞涩的高中生，“大多数人都会这么干的。”

“那大多数人都是混蛋，Moscato和蔓越莓伏特加看起来好喝极了，我怎么以前都没想过这种配方呢？”Finn冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“而且它是粉色的。”Poe忍不住笑得更深，直到自己脸颊都有点儿疼。

“粉色好看极了。”Finn非常自然地说，似乎根本没有注意到Poe脸颊因为冷风和自己的话而泛上了粉色。

“所以，”他清了清嗓子，试图把话题引到不会那么容易让自己脸颊发热的领域上，大学专业听起来挺不错的，“学新闻学是什么样的？”

“哦，棒极了，虽然每天都忙的要死，但是怎么也比以前在法学院的时候好得多，而且新闻学太让人着迷了，你知道吗，你在告诉人们真相，那不仅仅是一份工作，甚至是一种使命和义务，我成为我‘新闻编辑室’看多了，但是Will McAvoy说的一点儿都没错，我们传递真相，并且教化其他人，Well，教化说起来其实有点儿轻蔑的意思，我是说，再好的故事没有人说，就没有听得到，不是吗？”Finn看向Poe的时候，他不知道是路灯的光还是自己已经喝多了，但在他眼里，Finn整个人都闪闪发光，“对我来说，自由和真相是紧密相连的，这个世界上有这么多故事，我想成为说故事的那个人，而不是坐在办公室里写合同，无意冒犯你弟弟的男朋友，当然。”

“你知道吗，Finn，”Poe甚至没有想着去反驳Hux还不是Ben的男朋友这件事，他在口袋里紧紧捏着自己的手指，但舌尖弹跳出的词根本不受他的控制，“你简直不可思议。”

“希望是好的那种。”Finn在熟悉的公寓边停下脚步，半站在阴影中让Poe看不清他脸上的表情，看不清他是不是在脸红，是不是在微笑，是不是跟Poe一样只想拉近彼此的距离，是不是只想用手指抚摸过那几乎贴近头皮的短发，是不是想去亲吻他丰满的嘴唇。

或许我确实已经醉了，Poe想。

“如果你还记得的话，我就住在这里，告诉你了，走路就能到的距离。”Finn拉开公寓的大门让Poe先钻进去，微微上扬的得意语调让Poe在那一刻就决定，如果Finn请他留下来喝杯茶的话，他一定会同意的。

布鲁克林的破公寓，走廊的灯总是坏的，夜风让走廊尽头的窗户哗啦作响，四楼的邻居再和他女朋友吵架，有什么东西摔到地上发出嘭的一声。

“那是唔咿，”Finn打开房门的时候跟他解释，“我和Rey有阵子闲着无聊听他和他女朋友吵架，但是隔着暖气道听不清他的名字，每次她叫他名字的时候听起来就像是唔咿，我知道，我们可幼稚了。”

Poe只能跟着微笑，看青年打开走廊的灯，昏黄的灯落在他的肩膀上，好像整个人都镀上了一层金边，这是他某部电影的台词吗？他不记得了。

“啊哈，果然在这里，我还想着是不是该帮你拿去干洗一下，但又觉得翻你衣服口袋里的东西有点儿不太好，抱歉。”Finn一伸手就把那件褐色的皮夹克取了下来，从Poe一起开始挂上去的衣架上，好像他根本没有移动过它。

“哦，没什么，谢谢你帮我保管这么久才对。”Poe接过自己的皮衣，站在Finn的公寓门口，近乎于被拒绝的羞耻感从他脊椎窜上来，老天，他怎么就能假设。当然，Finn当然没有这个意思，他只是个非常友善的年轻人，他怎么会……

“这有什么，不得不说这件夹克好看极了。”Finn一手撑着门框冲他微笑，但那个笑容此时此刻只让Poe想立刻掉头就跑。不，你已经丢人现眼过一次了，表现地像是个正常人一样，向他道谢，然后带着你抱歉的大屁股滚回家，不要继续在这里丢人。

Poe张了张嘴，发现自己发不出声音。

“嘿，我们加个Facebook好友吧？跟你聊天很愉快。”Finn从口袋里翻出自己的手机，干脆靠在门框上，双手摆弄着那个小玩意儿。

“呃，抱歉，我没有Facebook，或者推特，如果你要问的话，不过我可以给你我的号码，”这话脱口而出之后，Poe才意识到自己说了什么，好像以为这个几乎完美的年轻人——比你小将近十岁，非常感谢——会对自己有那么点儿感觉还不够愚蠢似的，他恼火地咬了咬下唇，习惯性的，没有注意到Finn的眼神落在他的嘴唇上，半天没能移开。他用没有抱着外套的那只手揉乱了自己的卷发，试图压住声音里的慌乱和懊恼，“我是说，如果你什么时候想再出来喝一杯的话。当然，你可以直接问Jess，这样比较符合逻辑，没错，如果你想的话，当然，不是说我们一定要见面，对吧？我是说，我不介意，Jess总能联系到我的，所以你没必要……”

亏你还是个演员呢，Poe Dameron。

听到这句话，Finn的整张脸都好像被点亮了，毫无保留的微笑让Poe胃里的结稍稍松了一点的同时又被狠狠系紧。

“电话号码听起来棒极了，”Finn把他的手机伸到Poe面前，盯着Dameron低头把自己的号码输进去，一点儿都没有移开视线，“我能没事儿发短信给你吗？就像我说的，跟你聊天很愉快。”

“当然，当然。”Poe非常明智地决定在自己说什么无可救药的蠢话之前闭上他的大嘴巴，然后老老实实滚回家去。

这听起来是个不错的计划，非常不错。


	12. Chapter 12

-12-  
“你是不是瞎啊，左边，不是我的左边，你的左边，老天，Hux，你是我见过手眼最不协调的傻屌。”Poe的声音从耳机那一端传来，Hux认识Poe Dameron的这几周里从来没有听他说过一句粗口，但是只要一戴上耳机，他就好像又回到了部队里。是的，就算只是在指挥官学校，Hux也见识过那些飞行员对于脏话的创造力有多么丰富。

非常巧合地，原本约好周日三小时直播的Youtuber临时告诉Ben他突然进了医院，并且在推特和Facebook上面都贴了道歉的信息，但Hux怎么听都觉得有那么点儿太方便了一点。当然，他没有什么好抱怨的，毕竟这种时候临时再约人也不是那么容易，于是Hux就被拖进了这场直播里面，只有声音，当然啦。

事实上，他正坐在Ben家客厅的地毯上，穿着他最舒服的运动裤和T恤衫，紧紧盯着放在茶几上的笔记本电脑，而Ben好心地把自己备用的耳机和麦克风借给了他。Poe坐在客厅角落的书桌边，他们花了一个多小时才把摄像头固定到一个稍微满意一点儿的角度，而Millie正撒娇打诨一样地躺在Poe的大腿上，让他摸自己的肚皮，这个叛徒。

Ben和往常一样在他的工作间里，Hux从外接屏幕的直播画面能看到头一次用脸部摄像机出现在视频里的Kylo Ren表情有些僵硬，或许这比想象得要难太多。Hux决定把这个怪到Poe的大嘴巴上面，但至少他把这个烂摊子完全丢给Ben一个人，是不是？Poe这样的演员和Ben一起做游戏直播的新闻在推特上传开之后，这次的观看人数直线飙升，Hux觉得自己看评论的时候都有点儿一卡一卡的。

Hux就盯着屏幕上眯着眼睛全神贯注的Ben出了一下神，自己的屏幕就突然一片血红。

“你认真的吗，Dude！”Poe的声音从耳机和旁边一起传来，Hux能看见屏幕上Poe Dameron不满地咂了咂嘴，连冲摄像头眨眨眼的时间都没有，就顺利干掉了把Hux打趴下的僵尸，他的狙击技术了不得。

“你得把他拖起来，Poe，”Kylo冷静地说，他不是一个以幽默感著称的实况主，但是不知道为什么大多数视频都有那么点儿好笑。即便这么说，Kylo Ren完全可以成为职业玩家，可惜他对网游竞技类的游戏没那么感兴趣。“把他丢在这儿太碍事儿了。”

“你的关心真是让我太感动了。”他干巴巴地说。

要说老实话，求生之路（Left 4 Dead 2）不算是Poe最擅长的游戏，他不适合近战，显然Kylo也清楚这一点，他拿着电锯作为近战武器，让端着机枪的Poe跟在他后面。Hux不知道Poe玩游戏的水平怎么样，又或者之前在部队的经验对这到底有没有影响，但Poe的能把机枪当狙使的本事让他没什么话好说，而且Poe和Kylo配合的简直天衣无缝。

而Hux跟在他们俩后面，抱着一个地精。

一个，他妈的，地精。Fuck you，Gnome Chompski。

“这东西好歹能回血。”Kylo跟他这么解释，但Hux没有错过屏幕里他微微上扬的嘴角，这小混蛋一定是故意的。

用地精雕像好不容易砸死一个僵尸之后，Hux用冷哼来表达了自己的不满，他和Poe从头互相嘲讽到尾，就连屏幕里都出现了“这两人是不是一对啊”和“老天Poe Dameron有男朋友了”的评论。

Ew。

“左边，将军，后面，后面，后面！”Poe用力点着鼠标，像是一个合格部队指挥官一样下达命令，起码他的作战计划挺有效的，到现在为止只有Hux死了三次而已，嗯，就三次而已，真的。

他们跳过第二个屋顶，突然周围的一切都烧了起来，Hux除了屏幕一周的红色之外什么都看不见了。

“老天，你又死了？”Kylo扬起眉毛问他，这感觉怪透了，听见Kylo Ren声音的同时还能看见他脸上的表情。

“对，我又死了，谢谢你们没有在乎我是不是躺在地上半天。”他不高兴的说，屏幕上飞驰而过的粗鲁评论让他更不高兴了，只能庆幸没有摄像头对着他的脸，对不对？这可是直播，不管说什么都不能后期剪掉修改了，都成了泼出去的水。

“Kylo点的火。”Poe说，并且非常不知羞耻地冲摄像头那边的观众眨了眨眼睛，爱调情的混球，这魅力值到底是Poe Dameron的技能点还是拉丁裔的种族天赋？不管怎么样，评论区都炸开了锅，无数个桃心表情飞快地飘过。

“你离他更近，哦，有新人订阅，谢谢你的支持，LordMeowMeow。”Kylo扫了一眼新增的关注列表，面无表情念出肯定又是某个迷妹的ID时，Hux觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。

“喵。”Poe学着他的语气接上一句，紧紧抿着嘴唇不让自己笑出声。

“喵。”Millie在Poe腿上撒娇一样地说。

叛徒，Hux想。

“我们应该叫Testor的，”Poe弯腰把Millie放回地上，微笑看着她在自己脚边打转，有点儿无聊地等着游戏开始第二局。Hux皱了皱鼻子，有时候他觉得Millie喜欢Poe远远超过自己，我才是给你喂饭给你铲屎的那个好吗！他看着屏幕里Poe一手撑着下巴低垂着眼睛，听动静大概能猜到他在用什么东西逗Millie，但即使只是这样不经意弯起的嘴角，Hux都能感觉到扑面而来的荷尔蒙，Ugh，他哼着游戏主题曲的调子，调笑还在试图一个人完成最后任务的Kylo：“你只是怕她踢你的屁股。”

后来Hux才知道Testor就是昨晚刚刚见过的Jessika Pava，现在在做私家侦探的前任空军蓝色中队队长，唯一一能跟Kylo Ren打FPS势均力敌的可怕姑娘，他毫不怀疑她能一拳就把自己打趴下，不管是在游戏里还是在现实生活里。

“她可以试试。”Kylo冷漠地说，但就那么一秒钟的走神，让原本就只剩下三点血的Kylo屏幕跟着一片血红，他重重吸了口气，按鼠标的时候力气有点儿不必要得大。

“我们赢了吗？”Hux问。

“我们死了，小可爱。”Poe隔着冲着摄像头微笑，Hux一眼就看出他根本是在嘲笑自己。

“时间也差不多了，晚餐想吃什么？”Poe关掉摄像头，在Kylo录最后几句话和感谢粉丝的话时取下耳机，问同样在收拾关电脑收拾数据线的Hux，“别这么看着我，海绵宝宝，我不会把你毒死的。”

“我对你可没这么放心，Bunny。”Hux不会承认自己其实花了不少时间想给Poe起一个跟海绵宝宝一样有杀伤力的外号，但最后发现除了个头之外，还真没有什么好攻击的点，太可惜了。在看到Poe一瞬间拧起的眉头，Hux知道自己办到了。

只不过他不知道Poe从小就被人叫Little Bunny，特别是高中时候被某些混蛋知道他是基佬之后。

“毒死你也不会毒死Ben的好吗。”他漫不经心地回答，假装那个外号对他没有任何影响，不知道有没有人这么说过，但Poe Dameron说谎的技术糟透了。真不知道他是怎么在被敌军俘虏四个月之后还没有说出任何信息的，Hux不得不承认，他对此相当敬佩。

是的，Dameron先生，不只有你一个人会请私人侦探好吗？当然，这都是在Hux知道Poe是Ben的哥哥之前，Well，养兄弟，理论上来说。

“我怎么知道你们俩会不会事先商量好吃了解药，就把我一个人毒死，”Hux滑进吧台里时说，Millie正在另一头喵喵叫着挠Ben工作室的房门，Hux怀疑Poe是她第一喜欢的人类，而把Ben当做自己的同类。他撑着下巴歪着脑袋看Poe从冰箱里拿出牛肉和番茄洋葱，决定为了吃饭老老实实闭上嘴，“嗯，我觉得意面挺好。”

“你和Benji一个德行。”Poe没能忍住笑意，他低头切番茄的时候清了清嗓子，做出一副“这只是一个随口开始的谈话，我没有故意想跟你单独谈谈”的样子，但下意识咬嘴唇的动作出卖了他，“我是说，他好像挺喜欢你的。”

“我也挺喜欢他。”Hux防御一般地回答，但Poe脸上认真的表情让他舔了舔嘴唇，决定收起自己那套油嘴滑舌的反讽，好吧，主要是Poe手上闪着光的菜刀让他改变了主意，“我是说，我理解你担心Kylo，我是说Ben，Well，Ben就是Kylo，对吧？但是我确实很喜欢他。”

“我只喜欢你喜欢的是Ben Solo，Kylo Ren可不缺粉丝，不少你一个。”Poe的话让Hux不自觉地挺直了后腰，他伸手拨开垂到自己额头前的姜黄色头发，不抹发胶就是碍事儿，是不是该剪剪了？

在他能找到合适的用词让Poe放心之前，Ben打开了房门，并且小心地避开一个劲儿往他腿上蹭的Millie，不管汤不热上面的人怎么说，Kylo都不是个喜欢猫的人。

“晚餐吃意面。”Poe说，这让Ben全无表情的脸上绽放出笑容，“听起来棒极了。”

Ben在Hux旁边坐下的时候捏了一下他的肩膀，但这次他没有像个迷弟那样在心里尖叫。非常成熟，Dominic，我为你感到骄傲。他对自己说。

 

一切都进行地非常顺利，顺利地有点儿让人不安，Ben看着那个缓慢挪动的上传进度条，从旁边的盘子里拿起一块饼干，小口咬着，Poe的手艺越来越好了。

真的，这一个月简直顺利地过了头。自从他公布自己的长相之后，非但没有像想象地那样丢掉自己在游戏圈的名声和粉丝群，甚至还涨了不少，而且似乎整个游戏社区都慢慢开始对他做的事情更加认可。Kylo说不上这是因为Poe在那期节目上说的话，还是因为其他主播终于相信他不是个十四岁的小鬼了。

当然，那期节目之后两周，主持人就不得不公开道歉，并且请了两位有名的实况主参加现场节目，事实上Kylo Ren也受到了邀请邮件，但是不，或许他准备好了在社交网络和视频里露脸，这不表示他就愿意飞去LA参加什么愚蠢的脱口秀节目。

Kylo和另外一位也住在纽约的实况主见了面，喝了杯咖啡，并且参加了一场职业对抗赛的远程直播，作为评论员，当然。Ben不是一个喜欢竞技对抗类的人，不管其他人觉得Kylo Ren是多么有攻击性。

至于Hux，他舔掉嘴角的饼干屑，想起那个总是在自己面前说话都不利落的律师，忍不住弯起嘴角，就连卡在47%上面半天的进度条看着都可爱起来了。是的，他知道自己在和Hux约会，Well，不算约会地约会，他们每周都一起打游戏，General Hux成了First Order周末直播的固定角色；他们每周四晚上都和Poe还有Rey，有时候还有Snap和Finn，或者Jessika一起喝酒，当然，有时候只有他们三个和Finn，但Poe再也没有坐在Finn旁边，再也没有咬着嘴唇专注盯着对方微笑；他们每周二都一起看电影，Netflix，当然了，Ben直到Netflix是什么意思，非常感谢，但是一个除了吉他课之外每天都待在家的Poe Dameron在，Hux可不怎么敢Chill。

所以和一开始说的一样，不算是约会的约会。Ben试了四次，也没能鼓起勇气提出和Hux来一场真的约会，和那些Poe喜欢的浪漫电影里一样，出去吃个饭，可爱温馨的小餐厅，隔着红酒杯微笑，然后沿着中央公园散步，然后走到Ben的屋子外面，感受着犹豫和紧张在两人之间蔓延，最后忍不住吻上他的嘴唇，之类的。

不是说Ben真的想象过整个场景，才没有。

除了他和Hux是邻居，而且Hux几乎不管什么时候都在，他们早上起来就用短信聊天，午休的时候Hux还会给他发个Vine或者汤不热的转发什么的，晚上大多数时候他都来蹭Poe做的晚饭，还有，当然，周末的直播和游戏时间。

这挺好的，真的，Ben舔掉手指上的果酱，他最喜欢Poe的蔓越莓果酱饼干了。他从来没有觉得自己这么……正常过，或者说能这么安心地不正常。或许，只是或许，Ben这周一定能鼓起勇气约Hux出去，嗯，或许。

但该来的总会来的，对不对？Ben Solo知道他胃里团在一起的感觉是什么，没有人比他更不想接到父亲的电话，Han Solo不是一个善于交流的父亲，他是一个非常棒的飞行员，Ben心底里也清楚Han不是什么坏人，只是，要当好一个父亲没有什么简单，是不是？

Poe总早上开始就心神不宁，他打扫了整个公寓，整整三次，如果不是Ben在渲染的途中阻止了他继续给那些可怜的植物浇水，Poe窗台上的小小香料公园就要全军覆没了，他知道那只会让Poe更加消沉。

这就是为什么Ben前一周都在没日没夜的录视频，就是为了方式Han Solo把Skywalker家的抓马带到纽约来，起码他计划好了未来四天的内容，全部设定成定时自动上传，现代科技棒极了。即使Ben不确定Han为什么突然决定来纽约，没错，他的战友Chewie在新泽西有个修理厂（事实上，Jessika的女朋友Rey就在那里工作，他们上周才知道），Han也从来没有提出过要顺道来探望Ben和Poe。

“Ben？”Poe的声音打断了Ben的白日梦，他丢下仍旧缓慢上传最后一个视频的电脑，那股熟悉的，在肚子里搅成一团让他浑身紧张的感觉确确实实提醒着他，他父亲已经到了。

“Hey，Kid。”Han有些尴尬地站在门口，身上还是他最喜欢的那家褐色的皮夹克，他看起来和Ben上次见他的时候一样，只是眼睛里尖锐的气势已经消失了，他现在看起来就像是个面对自己儿子手足无措的老父亲。

“Dad。”他嘟囔着走到他父亲跟前，拥抱好像过于亲昵，但他总不能看着他什么都不做，是不是？于是Ben和十年前那个尴尬的青年一样，僵硬地握了握父亲的手。这不是个好开始，但不会更糟了对不对？

“茶，还是咖啡，Mr Solo？”Poe关上门小心地问，即使从八岁开始就被Solo家收养，他也从来没有管Han叫过父亲，对他来说Leia Organa永远都是General，而Han Solo永远都是Mr Solo。

“咖啡，如果你有的话。”Han看起来也不自在极了，Ben不明白他为什么想来，很显然在场的三个人都希望自己现在能在别的什么地方，任何地方，真的。

Poe选择留在厨房里盯着咖啡壶，即使开放式的厨房离客厅就几步远。Han双手插在口袋里，缓慢走到客厅的落地窗跟前，三十层的公寓楼让他们俯视中央公园和大半个纽约。

“景色不错。”Han简单地说，Ben在沙发上自己习惯的位置坐下，靠近角落的那个，双手紧紧扣在一起点了点头，一时间不确定自己该回答什么。

尴尬的沉默在两个男人之间流窜，Han好像不确定自己该说什么，或者该做什么，他面对Ben的时候从来不确定自己该做什么，他总是把他推开，反过来也是一样。要知道，有些东西过了那个年纪就没办法弥补，比如和自己父亲之间的关系。Ben已经三十了，这个年纪面对一个从小就疏远的父亲，结果只可能是尴尬的沉默。

“我加了糖和牛奶。”Poe把咖啡杯递给Han的时候说，Ben简直不敢相信Poe还能记得十几年前Han喝咖啡的习惯是什么。私下里，Ben把Poe这样没有底线讨好其他人的性格完全怪在Han头上，即使他知道这不怎么公平。

“呃，谢谢，Dameron，我是说，Poe，Kid，”Han有点儿惊慌地选了个位置坐下来，他在紧张，Ben简直不敢相信自己那个永远都自信满满的父亲也会紧张。他看着Poe选择了另一头的单人椅，有些不自在地换了个姿势，试着开口：“我只是，我知道我从来没有来看过你们，你们母亲念叨了我好多年，所以，你们过得怎么样？”

Poe耸了耸肩膀作为回答，大概这个世界上只有Han Solo和Leia Organa能让Poe Dameron闭上嘴一个字都不愿意说。

“还不错，”Ben只好硬着头皮回答，鉴于平时都是Poe来做他社交的挡箭牌，替他回答一切他不愿意开口的问题，或许他也能为Poe这么做一次。他挠了挠和自己父亲几乎一摸一样的鼻尖，试图寻找一个不会让场面失控的话题，“我是说，频道增长很稳定，我也，嗯，挺好的。”

“哦，我们看到了之前那个节目，事实上，”Han放下他的杯子，里面的咖啡一口没动，“我只是想说，我们，我和你母亲，都为你感到骄傲，我知道我以前不常常这么说，Hell，我大概从来没这么说过，但是我们确确实实为你感到骄傲，如果你愿意回家的话……”

Ben用余光扫了一眼他右边的Poe，他只是双手叠在膝盖上低着头，对Han的话毫无反应，好像那跟他一点儿关系都没有。

“如果你们愿意回家的话。”Han意识到了Ben的顾虑，立刻改口，谁都知道这对于固执的Han Solo来说有多难。

“当然，我是说，当然。”Ben深吸了口气回答，这才注意到自己从刚刚开始就一直屏着呼吸，他看见Poe瞪大了眼睛看着自己，眼眶有点微微发红。

你得停止这样试图讨好Han Solo了，Ben想对Poe这样说，我们都试过，我们都失败了。他想抱住Poe，让他们的世界重新只剩下他们两人。重新回到Poe和Ben对抗整个世界的时候。

我们不需要你，他想这么说。但是Poe脸上的表情让Ben一个字都说不出来。

你不是局外人，你不是被抛弃的那个，你还有我，我是你的家人，我们是彼此的家人，这就够了，你不是一个人。他想对Poe这么说，亲吻他的额头，给他一杯热可可，然后缩进毯子里再也不出来。

“棒极了，这很好，棒极了，”Han如释重负地露出微笑，低头抿了一杯咖啡，好像完成了一项关系到国家安全的军事任务似的，左手的手掌在膝盖的布料上蹭了蹭，“这房子不错，我到楼下的时候还以为找错了地方。”

“这里比布鲁克林安全。”Poe简单地解释，选择漏掉了有激进的喷子用石头砸碎了他们上一个公寓窗户的事情，以及Ben被人跟踪的这件事。

“门口那个小混账差点儿不让我进来，他以为我是什么，上门乞讨的老疯子吗？”Han嘴角重新戴上那个熟悉的骄傲笑容，这让他看起来年轻了不少。

“这只是规定，Dad，我相信他不是针对你的。”Ben解释道。

“我只是很高兴你们过得都不错，安全，而且能吃饱肚子，做父亲的总是要担心的，对吧？”Han用和Ben一样的动作挠了挠鼻尖，有点儿结结巴巴地开口问道：“呃，你母亲，事实上，你母亲和我一直很担心你，你知道，私生活上面，现在有……跟什么约会吗？”

父亲总是要担心一个社交障碍的儿子的，是不是？

“Huh……”Ben有些惊慌地看了一眼Poe，后者只是用同样惊慌的眼神看着他，他们都还记得Poe跟他们出柜之后是什么结果。Ben闭上眼睛给了自己两秒钟冷静下来，他还能记得昨天下午，Hux穿着蠢到爆的T恤衫（上面写着Wake up Jerk off and Cry，Mike送的，显然，Hux说是他不相信自己在跟Kylo Ren约会，打了这么一个赌），头上还绑着一个会让所有嬉皮哭泣的辫子（这一点儿都不合适你，Dominic）坐在沙发跟前打游戏。

如果他都没法面对Han，无法告诉Han实话，Ben想自己大概一辈子也鼓不起勇气跟那个蠢兮兮的红脑袋更近一步。我不再是那个双腿发抖着逃走的小鬼了，他看向Poe，对方像是高中时那样，用眼神告诉他快点逃走，快点跑。但他不再是那个Ben Solo了，他花了十年才让自己成为一个真正的男人，一个能为自己出头的人。老天，他一个月前还躲在Kylo Ren的面具下面，但看到Poe对着几百万观众说出他的名字，说他为他感到骄傲，Ben从那一刻决定，他不会再让Poe为他挡住一切了。

如果我现在说不出口的话，我就还是那个坐在医院里，握着Poe的手哭泣的小鬼。

如果我现在说不出口的话，我就还是那个在黑夜里无法面对一起以至于惊恐到窒息的懦夫，需要Poe抱着他，一遍遍告诉他一切都会好的，

如果我现在说不出口的话，我就永远无法伸手抓住Dominic Hux的手腕，告诉他，我真的很喜欢你。

“是的，我在约会，”他听见自己机械的声音，但耳边只有震耳欲聋的心跳声，眼里也只能看到Han几乎要从椅子上站起来的激动神情，但下一秒那激动和兴奋立刻就急转直下成了Poe和Ben再熟悉不过的东西，“他叫Dominic Hux，我在和他约会。”

“他？”Han紧紧捏着拳头，但他怒火的对象不是Ben，从来都不是Ben。上了年纪的传奇飞行员狠狠瞪着另一头的Poe，质问的声音因为愤怒而被扭曲到嘶哑，“他！”

“Ben有权利跟任何他喜欢的人约会，Mr Solo，不管是男是女。”Poe也跟着站起来，他从来没有这样和Han Solo争执过，就连他被送去军校的那年，就连他出柜那年，Poe也只是小声说着抱歉离开了家门。

“哈！你当然会这么说，Dameron，如果不是你和你的‘Lifestyle’……”Han嘲讽一般地用双手比了个引号，Ben能感觉到自己胃里紧张的情绪飞快地转变成了什么更加炽热黑暗的东西，呼啸着寻找一个出口。

“我的Lifestyle？恕我直言，Mr Solo，你没有资格在我家里指责我的生活方式，”Poe紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，但还是没有忍住最后几个词，“我不是你的儿子。”

一模一样的语气，Ben还能回想起六岁时候夏日的傍晚，门口的石阶上还带着热气，屋里父母争吵的声音越来越响，越来越激动，而Poe靠在他肩膀上，紧紧捏着他的手。

“你应该离开了。”Poe强撑出来的平静语气让Ben想要尖叫，想要撕碎什么东西，想要把书架上的书统统丢到地上，想要破坏，想要通过暴力来……来……

他不确定自己想做什么。

“我应该离开？”Han气到头上的永远都不会在意自己说了什么，根本注意不到自己是不是伤害到了身边人的感情，Leia一定非常爱他。Han Solo站直了身体，用气势和身高完全压制住矮了一大截的Poe，“你有什么权利把我从‘我儿子’家赶出去？”

Poe的眼眶彻底泛红起来，Ben痛恨这个。

“你说的没错，”似乎过了很长很长时间之后，Poe才缓慢地开口，他仰起头直勾勾地盯着Han的眼睛，“该走的是我，祝你愉快，Mr Solo。”

随着大门砰的一声，屋里重新回归沉默。


	13. Chapter 13

-13-  
Hux觉得自己特别无辜，他把脸埋在手掌里，假装自己已经变成吃人脑子的僵尸。如果真是僵尸的话，他一定第一个吃掉Rachel的脑子，还有Phasma，还有那些经过他办公室玻璃墙时不停往里看的傻逼们，一个都不放过。

WLRK最年轻的合伙人，两次年度律师获奖者，哈佛大学的荣誉毕业生，我们的Dominic Hux先生几乎了无生趣地抬起头，看向电脑屏幕上那张相当廉价的照片，再次深深地叹气，他从来不知道这些无耻的小报能用些捕风捉影的东西让他失去活下去的勇气和信念。

他从来没有想过自己第一次出现在公开发行的刊物上会是因为这种无聊的八卦，Hux一直坚信那一天到来的时候，他会登上《时代周刊》或者《纽约客》的封面，就算是《花花公子》的专访也行啊。

“低调多年，Poe Dameron秘密同居男友终于浮出水面”——小报网站上的头条用毫无品味的硕大字体显示着，下面的照片是还背着健身房背包，一手抓着雨伞的Hux和只穿这了件薄线衣的、明显不怎么愉快的Poe，谁都能看出他们在进行一场争执。

Hux说不上照片是从什么地方拍的，确实他住的公寓楼几乎在曼哈顿中心，夹在中央公园和麦迪森大街之间，人群里有人用手机拍下那一幕也不奇怪。律师先生绝望地哼哼着抬起头，从那张照片的角度能看见他自己紧皱的眉头和因为汗水而贴在额头上的碎发，而Poe的眼眶通红，正愤怒地瞪着Hux，他从没在那个温和到有点儿让人烦躁的男人脸上见过这样的表情，这跟他是不是个好演员没什么关系。

首先，他认为这个角度不是自己最上镜的角度，虽然他坚持认为自己每个角度都很上镜，但你不得不承认，要把一个刚从健身房跳完Zumba回来的人拍好看，可也没那么容易。其次，如果他能回到过去，告诉以前的自己这事儿注定会发生的话，他一定不会穿那件总是让自己小肚子过于明显的紧身运动背心。好在他第一次去健身房一周后，明白了Phasma给他的那是一套女式运动套装，万幸万幸，他可不打算穿着那条短到不行的运动短裤和（现在看来明显是女式的）粉蓝色的露脐运动上衣。

但他真心觉得自己特别无辜，Hux愤怒地关掉那个小报的网站主页，决心在花了整个上午对着八卦绯闻唉声叹气之后，用午餐前剩下的那么一点点时间做点儿有效率的事情，比如工作什么的。Hux发誓自己只是想个心智成熟的成年人一样，利用周日下午去了下健身房，就算他知道Poe不是Ben的男朋友，也不能阻止他看着他的腹肌生气，对不对？

刚走到公寓门口，Hux的手机就在口袋里震动了一下，Kylo Ren念着“Join The Dark Side”的声音几乎被街上的吵闹声淹没。

“帮我拦住Poe拜托我现在走不开”这行字显示在Hux的手机屏幕上，全是大写，没有标点符号。就算他们半夜互相发短信，或者早上六点在对方的推特下面留言的时候，Ben打字也永远严谨地不像个Youtuber或者任何活在网络时代的年轻人，不管是大小写、语法还是标点符号。

Poe怎么了？他想着正准备回复，或者干脆直接打个电话过去，就看见一个只穿着橄榄色长袖线衣的当事人怒气冲冲地向自己走过来。

好吧，这次我又干嘛了？Hux下意识地打算捂住自己的鼻子，他可从Ben那里听说了不少Poe在学校时候的“优良事迹”，他可不想被他这么打断自己高挺的鼻梁。我的鼻梁可好看了，他心疼地想着。但Poe似乎压根儿没有看那见他似的，直接推开大门走了出去，就连门卫小哥跟他打招呼也没有回应。

Poe Dameron可不是那种有钱人，你知道，从来不说谢谢或者你好的那种，Hux有一次还撞见Poe靠在柜台上和那个笑起来挺好的门卫聊了整整十分钟。就算再着急，他也会丢过去一个闪亮亮的笑容，或者类似的，能让人心情好一整天的回应。

“Hey！Dameron！”Hux两步追出去，在他冲上主街之前，抓住了Poe的手臂。他不知道是自己的语气，还是用力过大了，但Poe重重甩开他的手，用照片上的那个表情瞪着姜黄色头发的男人，Hux几乎能听见他咬牙切齿的声音：“别他妈碰我，Hux！”

“Whoa，激动个什么劲儿，Ben发短信给我，让我拦住……”Hux受到冒犯地皱起眉头，并且稍稍向后退了一步，但他这次确实没有再试图去拽住Poe的胳膊。

Poe仰头瞪着他，有那么一个瞬间，Hux觉得自己很有可能要在大街上安慰一个在自己怀里哭的Poe Dameron了。这要上了小报不就好笑了，他当时这么想，多讽刺。演员先生褐色的大眼睛湿润起来，让Hux有那么点后悔自己刚刚蹿上心头的怒气了，他看着对方重重起伏的胸口和几乎失去血色的嘴唇，上下打量两圈才注意到，在这种天气里只穿一件衣服就跑出来，让Poe整个人都好像在发抖。Hux更加犹豫着是不是该立刻打个电话给Ben Solo，问问看他哥哥到底脑子进了什么水。

“离我远点儿。”他低声说着，不等Hux有什么反应，并且在周围开始有人驻足看热闹之前，迅速消失在了人群和大雨里。

“Huh。”Hux看着那个抱着手臂的背影，不确定刚刚是不是应该把伞给他，或者是不是应该坚持让他等到自己联系上Ben再走。或许Ben和Poe吵架了？他们从来不吵架，他都从来没有见过Poe冲Ben提高音量，哪怕就一点点。

Poe Dameron可是个成年人了，他能照顾好自己，比起这个，Hux反而更担心Ben。好吧，或许还有一点点私心在里面，就一点点。等到他站在Ben家门口，打算敲门的时候，才觉得自己的担心一点儿错都没有。

“DAD！我发誓，你固执的死脑筋让我只想……”Ben的声音从门板那边传来，Hux从来没有听过Ben用这样的声音对谁大喊大叫（对他父亲，很显然），他甚至都很少提高音量，不管是在生活中还是视频里。

“让你想什么？对你父亲放尊重点儿！”另一个男人，Ben的父亲，Hux猜，更高的音量大喊，这嗓门儿即使在走廊那一头都能听见。律师先生有些尴尬地揉了揉自己的脖子，即使不转头看，他也能感觉到走廊尽头3009那家爱管闲事的老夫妇，正在探头探脑地试图听点儿八卦，谁说曼哈顿住的都是纽约精英来着？

“听着，Han Solo，我不在乎你怎么看我，”有什么东西重重地砸在地上，“我以前不在乎现在也不会在乎！但你没有权利指责我跟什么人约会，更没有权利把这些怪到Poe身上，他才是我的家人，你不是！”

哇哦，这听起来不像是个Hux愿意加入的对话。

“我是你父亲，你这个无理取闹的……”

“Fuck you！”

短暂的沉默好像持续了一个世纪，Hux能感觉到不舒服的感觉顺着脊椎窜上来，尴尬，他这辈子还没有觉得这么尴尬过，说老实话，他都不是特别想知道Poe到底是为什么这样离开的。

“听着，Kid……”Ben的父亲听起来好像稍微冷静了那么一点儿，声音里充满疲倦，索性他选择了压低音量，而不是继续大喊大叫。

“我不是个小鬼了，Dad。”Ben Solo也跟着压低声音，但是远不算是愉快或是冷静。

“Ugh，我永远搞不明白怎么和你说话，听着，我们，我和你母亲，前不久好好谈过，我知道我以前……Well，我这次不是来跟你吵架的，好吗？Chewie告诉我你们过的挺不错的，你和Dameron，”父亲的声音顿了一下，“Poe，我是说，我知道，我知道，别这么看着我。”

“那你来干什么？不，说实话，我不是那么在乎，不管你来之前的计划是什么，结果都是一样的。”Ben这么说，Hux抬起手犹豫着是不是该敲个门，还是干脆走开。或许他和Ben Solo认识没有多久，但他就是能听出他声音里小小的颤抖，他不会在这种时候丢下他一个人，不管屋里发生的是什么。

“你一点都没有变，Ben。”

“你也一样，Dad。”

Hux选择了在这个时候敲门，好的，深呼吸，这没什么，假装你只是个普通朋友和邻居，他对自己说，即使他从来不明白出柜这件事儿有什么可怕的，也不表示他就听不出屋里父子的对话是关于什么的。

“Poe！”Ben打开门的时候大声说，显然他以为Poe想明白回来了，开门速度快到Hux的手臂还维持着第二次敲门的动作，微微张着嘴看高大的青年一样眼圈发红。

这让他想把对方抱进怀里，想亲吻他的额头和嘴唇，想用一切保护他，永远永远都不再让他露出这样的表情。

上帝，我恋爱了。

“呃，我来的不是时候？”他的声音比他希望得高上了那么两个八度，但这都没什么所谓。因为下一秒，Ben Solo就用双手捧着他的脸颊，低头吻住了他的嘴唇。

技术上来说，这不是Hux经历过最棒的吻，就单纯技术上来说。但这是Ben Solo，这是每天伴他入睡的Kylo Ren，这是让他计划了两个月也没能决定如果开口约他出去的男人，某种意义上来说，Hux相信不会有比这更棒的吻了。

他背着的健身包嘭得一声掉在地上，但Hux根本不在乎，他右手按着Ben的后颈，让彼此能更加接近，手指抚摸着划过对方将将及肩的黑发，但就只是停留在那里，左手握住他的腰，几乎让对方撞进自己怀里。

这一切都完美极了，或许和Hux计划的不一样。但那些想象中的烛光晚餐、玫瑰花和月光、还有老电影似的在街头漫步，最后停在公寓门口，在Ben嘴唇上留下一个甜蜜而温暖的晚安吻。是的，他把一切多计划好了，但和Kylo Ren一样，Ben的一切都是在Hux计划之外的。

他闭上眼睛轻轻吮吻着Ben柔软的下唇，让他发出低吟一般喘息，缓慢分开嘴唇，舌尖试验性地碰触Ben滑腻的舌头，一切都脆弱而颤抖，这让Hux把Ben抱得更紧，鼻间全是Ben的味道，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。

一切都能更加完美，如果Ben的父亲没有站在他们身后，瞪大了眼睛看着他的话。

“正是时候。”嘴唇分开的时候，Ben低垂着眼睛这样说，声音小到只有他们俩能听见，Hux还能感觉到他的呼吸打在自己湿润的嘴唇上。Hux发誓自己能就这样看着Ben漆黑的眼睛直到时间尽头，墨黑的颜色里好像蕴含着整个星空。

当然，直到Han尴尬地咳嗽了一声，让Ben搂着Hux脖子的手重重颤抖了一下。

“这是Hux，我男朋友。”Ben干巴巴地说，转身重新面对自己父亲的时候一手还搂着Hux的脖子，而后者的左手也紧紧搂着Ben的腰。

“Dominic Hux，Sir，”Hux拿出自己赢得董事会芳心的笑容，好像他现在穿着正经八百的三件套西装，而不是刚从健身房出来一身臭汗，并且非常专业地冲Han伸出右手，“很高兴终于见到您本人，Sir。”

Han Solo和Hux握手的时候仍旧保持着瞪大了眼睛张着嘴的表情，好像下巴没法按照他的意思合上似的。

“抱歉在这种情况下第一次见面，如您所见，我刚刚从健身房回来。”Hux停顿了大概三秒钟，表达出等待对方回答的意愿总是能让人下意识更喜欢你，Hux从小就参加了太多关于商务交谈和演讲艺术的课程，这些东西可都是在他骨子里的，“事实上，如果您愿意慷慨地给我二十分钟，让我回去换套不那么失礼的衣服，然后一起喝杯咖啡，您觉得怎么样？楼下那家咖啡厅的咖啡师棒极了。”

就连Ben都冲他扬起眉毛，但他仍旧紧紧捏着Hux的肩膀，身体完全贴在一起让Hux能感觉到他些微的颤抖，但不管接下来会发生什么，他都绝对不会丢Ben一个人在这里。

我赢了一分，Poe Dameron。他在心里跟自己击了个掌。

头发花白的父亲半天都没回过神来，他就这么盯着Ben，再转向Hux，再转向Ben，微微张着嘴什么都没有说。这还真挺尴尬的，你知道，Hux开始怀疑自己是不是说错了什么，并且花了整整一分钟来懊恼自己在这种时候和自己未来的岳父第一次见面，一身汗臭并且外套下面还穿着被汗浸湿的运动背心。是的，未来的岳父，这是另一个Hux还没有告诉Ben的计划，Well，这个可以等几年再说，我们可不想这就把他吓跑，是不是？

直到几秒钟之前，Hux还不确定自己是不是真的爱Ben Solo。

而现在他只想和这个假装坚强的男人共度一生。

“我，呃，Chewie跟我约好，嗯，我想我得先走了。”Han直勾勾地盯着前方，在Hux和Ben从前门让开给他打开门的时候，都没有回头看他们的眼睛，跟活见鬼似地瞪大眼睛，嘟囔了一句“有空给你妈打个电话”之后，几乎落荒而逃。

“男朋友，嗯？”Hux等听到电梯关上的声音之后，才扯起嘴角看着旁边一脸局促的Ben Solo，他苍白的脸颊没了怒火的掩饰，已经完全泛红，显然，他也没想到自己会一时冲动就吻了刚好开门的Hux。

“呃，抱歉，我不是……”Ben结结巴巴地想解释，但Hux没有松开搂着他腰的手，并且根本没有想要给他反悔的机会，他再次用手按住对方的后颈。他承认自己之前想错了，因为这个吻比刚刚那个还要完美。

“或许现在说这个有点儿晚，但是你愿意跟我约会吗？正式的约会，没有其他人，没有那些‘不算是约会的约会’之类的屁话，鉴于我现在已经是你男朋友了。”他一本正经地说，Ben脸上的表情够他看十年的，高个子男人先是愣了一下，接着咬了咬自己的嘴唇以阻止蔓延到眼睛的笑容，他俯下身用嘴唇轻轻碰上Hux的。

“当然，约会，嗯，听起来棒极了。”Hux没有错过Ben声音里的温暖笑意。

如果没有这个烂杂志的烂新闻，今天应该是Hux一生中最棒的一个周一，他昨天下午和Ben亲吻了十分钟才不舍地打开门，他确实需要洗个澡，然后找一个适合约会并且还能预约到的餐厅，好好计划今晚的约会。

他醒来的时候还收到一条Ben“今晚见（桃心）（桃心）（桃心）”的短信，而Kylo Ren的Instagram也贴出来一张照片，上面是他第一次送给Ben的那个泰迪熊，只是这次它在Ben的床头而不是厨房流理台上，底下只有一行：<3333333

老天，我真的恋爱了。他爬起来的时候这么想。

我一定要防火烧了这家杂志社，Hux愤愤地想到，并且决定中午的时候一定要抽空给Ben打个电话，即使他知道Ben肯定不会误解这个的。

 

相比较而言，Finn的周一可就没有这么精彩了，起码他醒来的时候没有Hux那么愉快。对这个年轻的新闻系学生来说，周一本应该是最棒的一天，他周末都要在咖啡厅工作一整天，周二到周五都花在学校里，只有周一才是他的休息日。这应该是完美的一天，是不是？原本计划是把积攒了一周的衣服洗掉，把床头上那本小说看完，开车去附近一个集市买点Rey喜欢的水果，然后晚上打打游戏啥的，听起来是个棒极了的计划。

但他睁开眼睛的第一反应是Rey的生意，她从来不是一个小嗓门的人，不管是笑声还是讲话或是吃东西，都相当符合所有人对技师和姬佬的传统印象。

“Poe Dameron？你怎么在这儿？”Rey惊讶的声音隔着卧室门传开，Finn几乎立刻从床上弹起来，这才确确实实注意到原本应该睡在他旁边的人已经不在了。

“呃，我……嗯……”Poe支支吾吾地试图解释他为什么会在周一清晨七点，衣衫不整头发乱七八糟地从自己朋友的女朋友的室友卧室里溜出来，他不安地用脚趾蹭着地毯，全身僵硬地试图寻找一个合适的理由，如果那东西真的存在的话。

“你以为你要去哪儿，Poe？”Finn抱着手臂靠在自己卧室的门框上，只穿着睡裤而光着上半身，看见Poe明显浑身颤抖了一下，僵硬地转过身，脸上还维持着惊恐而又不知所措的表情。这表情让Finn觉得自己心都要化了。

Rey看着卧室门边的Finn，再看了看客厅中央正打算溜走的Poe，明白了什么似的露出狡黠的微笑，大声宣布：“我突然好想喝杯咖啡哦，嗯，咖啡因，还有熊爪蛋糕。”

她趁Poe不注意的时候冲Finn比了个拇指，抓起自己刚刚丢在地上的背包，好像压根儿没回来过似的一阵风地关上大门，只留下两个尴尬对视的男人。Rey是世界上最棒的朋友，就凭她愿意工作一整晚之后还把公寓留给Finn这一点，Finn就想给他一个大大的拥抱，他决定这周都好好给她做晚餐，而不是定披萨和中餐外卖。

当然，在此之前他得好好解决眼前这件事儿。

Poe舔了舔嘴唇，这让Finn觉得有什么不太好的地方剧烈地弹动了一下，看着年长的男人尴尬地站在原地，低着头拒绝对上自己的视线 ，上衣的领口有些扯破了，露出一小片锁骨，红色迅速从脖子往他脸颊上蔓延。

好吧，我们还得从一开始说起。

Finn在曼哈顿咖啡厅的工作绝对不是他做过最愉快的，曼哈顿所有人都冷冰冰的，并且格外没有耐心还喜欢抱怨，但那绝对是他所有打工里面工资最高的，而且如果他能记得用常客名字的首字母做个拉花的话，小费能够他和Rey一礼拜的房租。

Poe来咖啡厅的时候Finn的排班还有一个小时就能结束，他刚刚飞快地吃完已经晚了太多的午餐三明治，就看到Poe站在柜台前，非常恼火地在口袋里翻找什么东西，Finn猜他发现自己没有带钱包。

老天，他看起来遭透了。Finn每次见Poe的时候，他看起来都相当愉快，眼里永远都带着笑意，特别是当他透过睫毛看着自己的时候，让Finn只想捧着他的脸亲上去。但他从没有真的这么做过，拜托，那可是Poe Dameron，是的，从第一次见面他知道对方是个演员之后，就去租了他所有的电影，以及，没错，他和Rey没有Netflix。而Finn Trooper就只是Finn Trooper，一个谁也不是的布鲁克林大学生，靠小费养活自己。

Poe提出给他电话号码的那天晚上，Finn一个人在家跳了三分钟的胜利之舞。

他当然努力克制不去每天都给Poe发短信，也努力不把自己的表情全都挂在脸上，并且阻止自己盯着Poe的脸看太长时间。再一次的，他是Poe Dameron，而Finn谁都不是。或许在Poe不再总坐在自己旁边的时候，他感受到胸口里的刺痛同样什么都不是，他没有什么立场觉得难过，因为他是Poe Dameron，而Finn也不是一个恋爱中的高中生。

外面还在下大雨，Poe整个人都被淋透了，显然他从两个街区外的公寓走过来的，橄榄绿色的长袖上衣紧紧贴在他身上，但他脸色几乎和嘴唇一样发白，是的，他看起来遭透了，但同时又完美极了。Finn恼火地发现自己不是咖啡厅里唯一一个盯着Poe看的。

“Hey，Buddy，”Finn拍了一下Poe的肩膀，后者好像被吓了一大跳，瞪大了发红的眼睛看着他，同时因为空调而瑟瑟发抖，这让他看起来像是只可怜兮兮的小兔子。难怪Hux老在视频里管Poe叫Bunny，“你还好吗？”

“没什么，我只是忘了带钱包。”Poe不耐烦地挥挥手，不再浪费咖啡师姑娘的时间，垮下肩膀的样子好像耳朵都搭垂下来的兔子，他对上Finn的视线之后迅速转开来，扯着自己上衣的领口，让湿透了的布料不再粘在身上，“我，呃，我该走了。”

“别开玩笑了，我可不希望你冻死或者染上肺炎什么的，跟我来，”Finn抓住转身要走的Poe的手腕，如果放在平时他大概会耸耸肩膀，假装自己没有在单恋大明星先生，但Poe看起来需要一个拥抱，以及一杯热可可，热可可能治愈一切，他就这么把Poe拽进咖啡厅小小的员工休息室，好歹这里的空调没有那么毫无人性和环境意识，“给，穿上这个，在这里等会儿，我给你做杯热可可，怎么样？”

Poe就只是盯着落在他大腿上Finn的外套，僵硬地点了点头。

“你想喝一杯吗？我是说，我还有大概四十分钟下班，”Finn努力不去想Poe穿着他的外套这件事，有些局促地揉了揉自己的头发，更加不敢去注意杯子的热气让Poe的嘴唇和脸颊都渐渐泛红，至少他现在看起来没有随时就要哭了，“如果你愿意的话，我是说，你看起来想找个人谈谈。”

这就是为什么三小时之后，他们会在Finn和Rey公寓的沙发上，地上摊着啤酒瓶，还有半瓶威士忌放在茶几上，而餐椅靠背上挂着Poe湿透的衣服。演员先生穿着Finn的T恤衫和睡裤，他从来没有注意过自己的肩膀比Poe宽这件事，但自己的T恤在他身上歪歪斜斜地露出半边肩膀让他无法移开视线。

Poe蜷缩在沙发上，冰凉的脚趾蹭在Finn大腿下面，他端着半杯便宜的威士忌，虽说他这个样子大概也不会介意什么酒的质量和味道了。Finn从来没有注意过Poe的酒量到底怎么样，即使在酒吧的聚会，他也从来没见Poe合过两倍以上的鸡尾酒。但三瓶啤酒下去，Poe说话的时候舌尖就开始打结，他正在非常兴奋地给Finn他母亲年轻时候在战场上的故事，显然Shara Bey是个非常非常非常棒的飞行员，这也是Poe一开始会加入空军的原因，好吧，原因之一。

“他恨我，Finn，我不知道为什么，但是他恨我。”一个关于空袭的故事正说到一半，Poe突然哽咽起来，他仰头喝光杯子里剩下的液体，紧紧咬着嘴唇，但眼眶正在以惊人的速度湿润起来。看来Happy Drunk结束了，Finn把那瓶威士忌拿远了一点儿，伸手让Poe能靠进他怀里，就像第一次在酒吧那晚一样。

Poe的脑袋靠在Finn的颈窝里，鼻尖蹭着他的下颌，几乎整个人都靠在Finn怀里。声音因为酒精和到咖啡厅之前发生的事情而嘶哑起来，Poe紧紧抱住Finn的腰，丝毫没有注意到他手里的玻璃杯滚到了地毯上。

“谁恨你，Poe？”Finn没有忍住吻了吻Poe的额头，这只是单纯友好的安慰，他这样对开解自己，反正Poe喝多了大概什么都不会记得，Finn放下自己只喝了两口的啤酒，把Poe整个人搂住，让他能更舒服地趴在自己身上。

“Mr Solo，Ben的父亲，他恨我，我试了我能想到的所有事情，你知道吗，Finn，但他还是恨我。”Poe的声音因为近乎于抽泣的喘息而变得模糊不清，Finn只能抚摸着他的后背，试图让他冷静下来，“而且，Finn，Finn，Finn，他是对的，老天，他是对的。”

Finn紧绷着下巴，亲了一下Poe的头顶，感觉到他在自己怀里颤抖。Jessika告诉他Poe和Ben是养兄弟，Ben的父亲应该是Poe的养父，对吗？想到自己小时候那些寄养家庭，他能明白Poe声音里的恐惧和失望。

“他是对的，我的父母也会对我失望透顶，老天，我都在做什么啊。”Poe抬起头看着他，Finn怎么也没想到对方这样的表情能让自己心痛并且愤怒，他吻了他的额头，吻了他颤抖的睫毛和上面的泪水，吻了他的鼻尖和下巴上的胡渣，最后轻轻贴上他的嘴唇。

“他听起来像是个混蛋，”Finn听见自己在Poe坐在他身上脱掉上衣的时候这么说，他忍不住去亲吻布料下面露出来的大片皮肤，陈旧的伤疤和麦色的皮肤让Finn觉得自己从来没有这么硬过，“你棒极了，Poe，你都不知道自己有多好。”

然后他突然意识到，Poe喝多了，他不能这么做。

Poe迷惑而失落地看着他，平时闪亮的眼睛里全是朦胧的醉意，即使他现在只穿着Finn的睡裤，骑在他腰上看着他，Finn也知道自己不能这么做。

“来吧，Poe，你喝醉了，我们得让你躺下，来，”Finn试图从沙发上爬起来，但Poe一点挪动的意思都没有，他失望地垂下眼睛，嘟囔着Finn听不大清的话，向后倒着靠在沙发另一头，让Finn能坐起来。这没有给黑人青年多少选择，他不想让Poe觉得自己对他没有兴趣，老天，别提他有多感兴趣了，但是这不对，他不能在Poe喝醉的时候做这种事儿，拜托，他以前可也是个律师。

于是Finn一手搂着Poe的肩膀，一手穿过他膝盖下面，一把就将已经迷迷糊糊的明星先生从沙发上抱起了来。他原本只是计划让Poe睡在床上，而自己在沙发上凑活一晚，或许明早起来他们能好好谈谈。但再把他放在床上的时候，Poe紧紧攥着他的手腕不肯松手，你想象不到，要拒绝一个脸上还挂着眼泪的Poe Dameron有多难。

但关上灯的时候，感觉到Poe用力挤进他怀里，Finn还是发出了满足的叹息。

“我们什么都没做，如果你担心这个的话。”Finn试着开口，蠢透了！快点夸奖我爱上我，因为我没有趁你喝多了强暴你！Yeah！年轻人恨不得扇自己两巴掌。

“我，老天，我很抱歉，Finn，我真的很抱歉。”Poe揉乱了自己的卷发，他看起来甚至比昨晚还遭，双眼下面是让人担心的青色，宿醉的滋味儿可不怎么好受。

“嘿，没什么好道歉的，我是说，我很乐意帮忙，你昨天看起来很需要有人谈谈，我是你的朋友对吗？我当然乐意听你倾诉。”Finn两步就拉近了两人之间的距离，双手却不知道该放在那儿，他能拍拍Poe的肩膀吗？还是说这太过了？

“我不知道自己昨天在想什么，我真的好抱歉，好吗，Buddy，我保证这不会再发生了。”Poe抬起双手，好像只是个道歉，又好像在阻止Finn继续靠近。

“真的，Poe，这没什么，如果你想谈谈……”

“不！呃，我是说，我只是喝醉了，对吗？没什么需要谈谈，我搞砸了，不是什么大事儿，对吧？”

“Poe……”Finn深吸口气，握住了Poe不断挥动的双手，让他冷静下来看着自己的眼睛，“听着，Hotshot，你没有任何需要向我道歉的，一点儿都没有，我很乐意帮你，哪怕就只是给你贡献点儿便宜的酒精。”

“感谢上帝我没因为这个进医院。”Poe扯了扯嘴角，低头看着Finn的手掌，发现自己不受控制一般地用拇指蹭着对方。突然之间他好像又回到了第一次见Finn那天，他站在同一间公寓的门口，外面同样是这样的大雨，青年坐在沙发扶手上看着他微笑，那让Poe想抛开一切地吻他。而此时此刻，Finn距离如此近地看着自己，他只要稍稍踮起脚尖，只要往前凑那么一点点。

老天，我恋爱了。

但Poe清楚自己是什么样的人，他太容易跟人陷入爱河，太容易也太快，他前任的话还几乎历历在目，因为他是对的，Poe只是一个太需要其他人的饥渴症患者，他只是一滩麻烦而已。Finn才二十三岁，Poe想起那晚Finn谈起新闻学时神采奕奕的微笑，胃里就卷成一团，他不应该也不能让这样的好的人卷进自己乱成一团的人生里。

“Hey，没事的，呼吸，好吗，Poe，呼吸，看着我。”Finn的声音让他猛地睁开眼睛，Poe这才注意到自己短促而尖利的喘息，窒息的恐惧让他下意识想要挣扎。但Finn捧着他的脸颊，鼻尖几乎要碰上对方的鼻尖，他沉稳声音里的什么东西缓慢地梳理着他尖叫着的神经。

“对，就这样，看着我的眼睛，呼吸，1,2,3,4，好的，现在慢慢呼出来，你做的棒极了。”Finn冲他微笑，引导着Poe缓慢地深呼吸，他才注意到自己不知道什么时候坐在了地板上，而Finn就跪坐在他对面。

那一刻，Poe能看见的只有Finn眼里的星空。


	14. Chapter 14

-14-  
手机在木桌上振动的声音吓了Finn一大跳，坐在他隔壁的金发姑娘冲他非常不客气地翻了个白眼。好像你的手机就不是振动模式一样，他皱了皱鼻子，环形教室中央的教授正在阐述一个关于Paul Auster的论点，但说老实话，他五分钟之前就失去了兴趣，对那个装腔作势的教授，不是Paul Auster，废话。

看到Poe的短信显示在锁屏上的时候，Finn没能掩盖住脸上的傻笑。

Poe Dameron：嘿，希望没打扰到你上课，我还没来得及对昨天，还有前天，的一切跟你说谢谢，你真是太好了，Buddy，所以我想我发短信就是想说，Well，谢谢:-D

Finn：这没什么，这教授的课无聊透顶，很高兴你能给我提供点儿娱乐。而且我说了几百次了，Mr Dameron，这真的没什么，我很乐意能帮到你，任何时候，任何事情。

他发出去的那个瞬间就后悔了，就连傻子都能看出这条信息里包含了多少性暗示，他只想用脑门去撞跟前的桌子，直到他忘记是一个多么尴尬的蠢货之后。

Poe Dameron：我可不是你杂技团的猴子！好吧，我刚刚听了个笑话：医生对病人说“你得了绝症”，病人绝望地问“我还能活多久”，然后医生说“5”，病人说“5什么？五年？五个月？五个礼拜”，然后医生说：“4,3,2……”

Finn：哈哈，非常好笑，你的幽默感简直是个老头子。

Poe Dameron：放尊重点儿，年轻人！而且我三十二了，跟你相比确实是个老家伙。

Finn：得了吧，全球最性感的男演员第十四名。

Poe Dameron：Aww，你Google我了？我以为你是“Finn·我太酷太嬉皮太成熟才不关心主流文化·Trooper”。

Finn：哦，闭嘴吧你，Hotshot，而且我关心主流文化，非常感谢，我是个记者，记得吗？好吧，至少是个记者预备役？

Poe Dameron：好吧，好吧，记者预备役，我应该让你重新回到知识的海洋里，跟一个快要成老头儿的演员聊天可没法帮你成为大记者。听着，在放你回去之前，你愿意什么时候跟我吃个晚饭吗？就我们俩，为了表示感谢，当然了！

Finn：Very Smooth，Mr Dameron。这算是个约会吗？

Poe Dameron：如果你想的话（猴子捂脸）

Finn：你在开玩笑吗？我当然想！谁不想跟Poe Dameron约会啊。

Poe Dameron：我可不想跟他约会，他听起来是个蠢爆了的自大狂。周四晚上？如果你有空的话，我是说。

Finn：你应该改行做喜剧演员，哦不，我忘了，老年人的笑话现在不流行了。周四晚上，我们在哪儿见？

Poe Dameron：我去接你，当然了，我可是个非常Classy的绅士。

Finn：哦我真是芳心大动，恭候你的到来，我亲爱的骑士先生。

只可惜他现在坐在超过五百人的大教室里，没法和Rey一起跳一段胜利舞蹈。Finn差点儿欢呼出声，就差那么一点点，这次那个金发姑娘不耐烦地嘘了他一声。

反正我要和Poe Dameron约会了，哼切呸。

Poe盘腿坐在自家沙发上，把手机屏幕凑到Ben的鼻子底下，非常非常孩子气地嘟着下唇，因为仰视的角度让他的眼睛看起来更大了，这个狡猾的混蛋。Ben Solo眯起眼睛仔细把屏幕上的内容，或许他在社交和约会这方面毫无经验，社交障碍可没有网上说的那么酷炫，但Kylo Ren玩过的恋爱模拟游戏起码让他能确定自己哥哥是不是在这事儿上跟自己撒谎。

“满意了吗？”他撇撇嘴缩回手，Ben想了想，打算不告诉他这个表情看起来和他父亲一模一样，或许Poe只是Solo家收养的孩子，但他有些地方和Han像极了。

“嗯哼。”高个子青年用鼻子哼了一声，才把怀里的吉他盒子交还给Poe，看着自己哥哥像是个担心过度的鸡妈妈一样抱着盒子左看右看，忍不住翻了个白眼，“拜托，Poe，那只是把吉他，不是你家孩子，好吗。”

“BB8是我的小心肝，我们之间的感情你们怎么懂。”Poe心疼地抱紧了他的吉他盒子，甚至亲了一口琴颈上的贴纸，那是一个圆形橙白相间的小机器人，Ben甚至不知道他到底是从什么地方找到那玩意儿的。

“好好好，我们不懂，”Ben举起双手表示投降，他喜欢这样的工作日，外面的雨一直到今天都没有停下来的意思，只在昨天下午阴了那么几个小时，没有工作和试镜，甚至感谢Han，他连视频都不用录，整个屋子里只有他和Poe两个人，以及美味的栗子蛋糕，Poe穿着他最舒服的T恤衫和运动裤，心疼地抚摸着他的吉他盒子，这让Ben忍不住微笑起来，“说真的，Poe，我不明白，你到底为什么不愿意约那个小鬼出去？显然你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，你看见那天晚上在酒吧他看你的眼神了吗？”

“你是谁，把我天真无邪的可爱弟弟还给我，”Poe小心翼翼地把吉他靠在扶手上，但也不忘了最后再吻一下BB8的脑袋，Well，至少是他觉得是脑袋的那个地方，才用手肘蹭着膝盖转回Ben的问题，“你也说了，Finn才二十三岁，他还是个，好吧，不算是个小孩子，但是他这么年轻，他值得比我这滩浑水更好的人。”

“有时候我简直觉得你比我爸还固执，”Ben非常不客气地翻了个白眼，挥舞着双手作势要去抢Poe心爱的吉他，“我一定要把你的吉他砸了！”

“嘿！嘿！嘿！”Poe按着Ben的肩膀阻止了他的动作，并且用膝盖顶住他的肚子，或许Ben Solo看起来浑身都是肌肉，但他柔软的肚子可不会说谎，“别把BB8卷进来，行吗？而且我都按照你说的做了，我周四就去跟他约会，真的。”

“你就是更好的人，”Ben盯着几乎被他完全包裹在身下的前任飞行员，突然这么说，这让Poe瞪大了眼睛笑出声，“我是认真的，你知道我是认真的。”

“我知道，我当然知道，Benji。”Poe过分用力地拥抱住Ben的脖子，迫使他弟弟放弃了毁掉自己宝贝吉他的邪恶计划，初战告捷。

“所以你最好忘了那些你总是搞砸的废话，周四跟那个混蛋小鬼约会，好好享受。”Ben闷里闷气地说，在心里冲BB8比了个中指，是的，Poe总是把自己的吉他当成某种有机体的习惯已经传染给了Ben，他甚至能听到它劈啪作响地嘲笑自己。

Poe就只是亲了一下他的额头没有回答。没错，他喜欢Finn，喜欢得有点太快，陷得有点太深，但Finn的笑容，老天，Poe发誓他从没见过如此明亮的笑容。但他的那些包袱，他的那些不让人骄傲的过去，他那些被小报称为“Needy”甚至“Sickly desperate”的约会记录，以及他上一次和那个几乎完美的年轻人相处的时候，基本上先是把自己灌醉差点儿酒后做点什么让他无法挽回的事情，然后打算在他醒来之前溜走，最后恐慌症发作在他怀里哭得像个蠢货。Poe甚至搞不懂Finn Trooper为什么愿意跟自己约会的。

或许Poe很清楚自己已经过了跟人一夜情的年纪，其他人怎么说的来着，过了三十岁就该考虑安定下来，在郊区买个房子，考虑想要生几个，或者，对Poe的性取向来说，领养几个孩子，然后老老实实给他们存未来的大学基金。但那是Finn，在路灯下只用微笑就让Poe丢了魂的Finn，充满理想和憧憬的Finn，捧着他的脸说一切都会好的Finn，Poe从昨天中午离开Finn和Rey的公寓那一刻，就知道自己这辈子大概要栽在这个年轻人手里了。他知道，无论Finn提出什么，他都没有办法拒绝。

真是太成熟了，Dameron。

“好了，Benji，现在轮到我问问题了，”他爬起来，推着Ben靠回沙发另一边，并且一手用力按着他的膝盖不给他任何逃跑的机会，紧紧盯着对方闪烁游离的眼睛，“告诉我，昨天你跟Bob去约会到底发生什么了？我以为你晚上回来会高兴地满屋子跑圈。”

“我不擅长约会。”Ben咬了一口自己的栗子蛋糕，低着头假装专注地舔自己的叉子，这招或许对Hux有那么点儿效力，好吧，或许是相当有效力，能让他忘了自己姓啥，但是Poe可不吃这一套，他露出相当怀疑质问的表情，扶着他膝盖的手掌微微用力了那么一点点，Ben立刻老老实实地放下叉子，但仍旧盯着自己的蛋糕，“我不知道约会还有穿衣打扮的要求。”

“嗯哼，可想而知你要是穿着这个去约会，Bob会怎么想。”Poe看了一眼Ben身上《冒险时光》的T恤衫，努力不在脑内描绘Hux暴跳如雷的样子，这会让他笑出来的，此时此刻大笑一点儿都不合适，嗯，一点儿都不，即使他脑海里的Hux正在用海绵宝宝的声音上蹿下跳。

“他会怎么想？”Ben急切而紧张地问，他花了一晚上也没搞明白Hux到底为什么会生气，他们周末的那两个吻和之后的亲热明明完美极了。

“哦，Benji，”Poe皱起眉头叹了口气，他抓住Ben紧紧攥着自己衣角的手指，缓慢而轻柔地用拇指磨蹭他的手背，这总能让焦虑或是暴怒中的Ben冷静下来，从小到大都是这样，“你没有做错什么，我保证，只是，你看，Bob是个喜欢装腔作势的家伙，这我们都知道，对吗，你看看他的打扮，只有自恋到一定境界的人才会穿那种西装，我想他一定做了不少准备？嗯？高档餐厅，背下来的红酒知识，之类之类的。”

Ben用力点点头，Poe说的一点儿都没错。Hux预定了纽约最好的餐厅，能俯视整个曼哈顿的酒店顶层，而且他对红酒熟悉到Ben都快真的相信他能喝出波尔蒂和拉斐的区别了，虽说他的法语发音真是难听的要死，但是Ben什么都没有说。Hux的工作稍稍拖了点时间，这让他毫无选择，只能在餐厅门口等待自己第一约会的对象。

而当Ben Solo穿着黑暗公爵的T恤衫和牛仔裤出现在酒店门口的时候，Hux脸上的表情飞快沉了下去。

“我的意思是，Benji，这种装腔作势的地方总是期待你好好打扮，穿上西装和不舒服的鞋子，如果不这样的话，Hux会觉得……你不把他当回事儿。”Poe有些不舒服地捏紧了Ben的手，他以为Hux会不一样，他以为Hux不是那种会期待Ben和大多数一样，不是那种要求Ben正常一点的人，看来他错了。

“他会这样想？我当然把他当回事儿，我只是……没有西装，而且吃晚餐而已，穿那东西会舒服吗？”Ben紧紧皱起眉头，某种程度上来说，他确实没有把这个约会当回事儿，那种“事先Google好餐厅地址和菜单，花三小时决定穿什么”的当回事儿。他以为这只是个约会，他喜欢Hux，他和Hux待在一起安心并且舒服，这表示他就不用特意准备什么，不用假装自己是别的什么人，对不对？

“我明白，说实话，我也以为Hux不会在乎这个。”Poe耸了耸肩，Ben垮下肩膀看着哥哥习惯性地咬着嘴唇，明显在试图找一个不会伤害到自己感情的说法，Poe确实是Ben见过最甜的人，但有时候他把自己当做什么都不懂的小屁孩对待，确实让人特别烦躁。

“就……告诉我该怎么做，行吗，Poe？我知道我搞砸了，他现在都不回我的短信，Hux从来都不会超过五分钟不回我的短信。”Ben摆弄着自己的手机，再美味的蛋糕也让他打不起精神，即使是他最喜欢的栗子口味。

“跟他谈谈，我是说，他就住在隔壁不是吗？等他回来去敲敲门，”Poe摊开手掌，他确实很希望Hux和Ben能找到某种解决方式，但这不表示他就不会因为那个装逼犯生气，他不能就这么像对待他以前那些女伴一样对待Ben，那个……不，Dameron，你是个成年人了，你不能就这么去隔壁把弟弟男朋友的鼻子打断，控制你的脾气，就像个正常人一样，深呼吸，对，深呼吸，让Ben自己解决，行吗？“跟他好好谈谈，交流是最重要的，不管在什么样的感情里，这没你想象地那么难，相信我。”

“别把脑袋埋在沙子里，Benji。”

“Right back at you, brother.”  
当晚Hux好不容易完成了前阵子落下的工作，快要午夜才到家时，看到自家门板上贴着一张纸条，不是Poe Dameron丑到爆的字迹，感谢上帝，他不觉得自己现在有精力面对再一张Taken的威胁字条。

“Dominic，我想说我很抱歉，我们能重来一次吗？周四晚上，这次我选地方，怎么样？Ben Solo。”

Hux愣了很长很长时间，才想起半夜十一点多站在公寓走廊上笑得像个蠢货，不是什么明智人会做的事儿。周四听起来棒极了，他关上门的时候想道。

 

周四变成了新的周五，你知道，酒吧和朋友聚会什么的，这让大多数管理层都相当闹心，没有人愿意看见自己的员工周五早上宿醉着来上班，好像本来星期五的工作效率还不够低似的。周五变成了新的周六，在家看看电影，约会，或者一夜情，取决你想要什么，但大概就是这么个意思。

Hux对着挂在自己走入式衣柜门上的两套衣服叹气，他对之前约会的期待值太高了点儿，以至于看到Ben一副毫不在意的样子穿着T恤衫和牛仔裤出现的时候，无法避免地感到心脏迅速沉了下去。或许他足够了解Kylo Ren，但对于Ben Solo？Hux有时候觉得自己对他几乎一无所知。

再试一次，对任何事情轻言放弃不是Hux的作风，如果不是因为这样，他也压根儿做不到今天的位置，而且那可是Kylo Ren，他怎么能说放弃就放弃。既然Ben愿意重来一次，愿意这样主动开口约他出去，或许他不像Hux之前以为的那样对自己没什么兴趣。

Hux伸手抓乱了自己洗完之后原本就乱糟糟的头发，在被Mike和Poe先后嘲笑他脱发之后，Hux就担心自己会像大多数红头发男性那样中年脱发，非常痛苦地放弃了自己心爱的发胶。

不要穿得太隆重，放松一点儿，你想让这次约会成功的，是不是？不要现在就把他吓跑了，Hux放弃了挂在左边的定制西装，灰蓝色，专业但又不死板，非常衬Hux的红头发。但他能想象对于Ben这样死宅的生活习惯来说，不管他选的地方是哪里，都不会是什么适合定制正装的地方。如果不是因为已经进入五月，他绝对会选择传统而优雅的衬衫和羊毛衫，但纽约的夏天和冬天一样冷漠。

最后Hux穿着红蓝色个子的衬衫，袖子卷到手臂，不安地用皮鞋底蹭着Ben公寓门前的地毯，如果不是因为花了整整一个小时决定穿什么，Hux都快不记得自己有这么一件衣服了。律师先生暗暗决定，他再也不会觉得那些关于姑娘们约会前准备时间的笑话好笑了。

深呼吸，Hux，深呼吸。

“哦，嗨，Bob，衬衫不错。”开门的是Poe，他的打扮简直可以放在“布鲁克林嬉皮”杂志的封面上，不管是头上的毛线帽子，还是紧身并且露出脚踝的牛仔裤，都让他不像是个住在曼哈顿三十二岁的成年人。

“晚上好，Bunny。”他嘴角下唇着干巴巴地开口，双手插在口袋里，注意到敞开的衬衫领口和肩上的背包才扬起眉毛，“要出门？”

“约会，感谢Ben Solo这个小破坏狂，你记得Finn，对吗？”Poe挠了挠脸颊，Hux花了几秒钟才阻止自己去嘲笑拉丁裔男人脸颊上加深了的颜色，他还是不敢相信这个比自己矮一大截的男人以前会是个打架高手。没有人告诉他，Po Dameron现在还是个打架高手，他应该好好保护自己的鼻子和裆部。

“感谢上帝你终于愿意约他出去了，我以为你们在酒吧那天就要搞在一起。”

“为什么所有人这么说？不，不要告诉我，闭上你的大嘴巴，Ben马上就好，你可以进来等，记得出门的时候锁好门。”

“好的，妈咪。”Hux讽刺地说，Poe看起来想踩他的脚，但最后只是皱了皱鼻子。在Hux进门之前，Poe看起来想说什么，他上下打量着仍旧扶着门的红发律师，总是柔软的褐色眼睛此时此刻用锐利的视线对上Hux的，像是某种警告，又像是……没等Hux搞明白Poe到底想说什么，卧室门的声音拉开了Hux的注意力。

“嗨。”Ben扯了扯自己的领口，似乎有些不安地扯了扯嘴角，好像不确定自己是不是穿对了衣服，或是不确定自己看起来怎么样。

即使Hux从小到大的经验让他一眼就能看出那件衬衫来自Target，而且说实话，夹在他黑色正装裤腰上的背带大概十年前就已经过时了，但红发男人仍旧不受控制地屏住了呼吸。

“你看起来棒极了。”Hux听见自己说，他应该比此时此刻更加圆滑，应该更加充满魅力，至少不应该第一句话就说这个，他迅速转过头看了一眼身后，最起码Poe已经趁他走神的时候离开了。

“呃，谢谢，我猜？”Ben局促地微笑着，抓起挂在衣架上的背包，他黑色的领带歪歪斜斜地挂在脖子上，Hux猜大概他刚刚一直在卧室里试着打领带。

“到这儿来。”他低声说，在Ben僵硬地走近之后仰起头，缓慢地把那条乱七八糟的领带扯开，让高大的青年扬起下巴，他能看见对方苍白的脖子上淡青色的血管和不安滚动的喉结，于是他做了能想到的唯一一件事，他微微踮起脚尖亲了一口Ben下巴和脖子之间柔软的肌肉。

Hux从来没有感谢过童年时候母亲的那些礼仪课程和所谓的贵族教育，这使得他闭着眼睛都能打出一个完美的温莎结。他不自觉地闭上眼睛，用亲吻和拥抱让彼此更加贴近，Ben温热的手掌贴上他的后颈，呼吸重重地打在Hux的耳边。

嘴唇贴在一起的时候，Hux连自己的心跳都听不见了，一切都归于最平静的沉默，他的舌尖舔过Ben干燥的嘴唇，呼吸都缠绕在一起，不分彼此。

“好了，”他松开Ben的领带，最后轻咬了一口他的嘴唇才往后退了一步，对着Ben涨红的脸颊和领口那个完美的温莎结微笑，“如果我们再不出门，八成就出不去了，嗯？”

“我想，嗯，是的，呃，领结打得不错。”Ben摸了摸自己的脖子，好像还能感觉到Hux的嘴唇贴在那里湿热的感觉，这让他的脸颊更红了，他没有任何时候比现在更讨厌自己苍白的皮肤，或许Poe是对的，他该多出门晒晒太阳什么的。

“我很期待回来的时候把它再扯开。”Hux握住Ben的手时这么说，用尽所有的自制力和做律师的专业素养，才没有直接把Ben推回卧室锁上门。或许在门把手上挂个袜子什么的，像大学时候那样。

“我得老实承认，这地方是Poe推荐，我，呃，对餐厅的品味差劲透了。”在曼哈顿某个安静小路上的小餐馆里坐下之后，Ben有些担心地承认，同时在Hux脸上搜索着什么，Hux猜他大概因为自己周一的失望而担心。

“这地方看起来棒极了，你没什么好担心的，Ben，而且上次我确实有点儿失望，你知道，我以为你只是不好意思拒绝我，鉴于我敲门的时机不大好，”Hux摊开手试图解释，他不是很擅长在约会的时候谈心，而不是显摆自己，但Mike说的没错，交流是最关键的，他努力无视了自己十六岁基友给他发的上一条短信“Don’t fuck it up, dude！”，他假装咳嗽一声让自己把注意力放回坐在对面的Ben身上，“但是这挺好的，真的挺好的。”

“不，好吧，有点儿，但我想约你出来挺久了，上一次，Well，你知道我不擅长这个，和其他人相处，约会，还有这些，”Ben比划了一下他们之间，不管那算是什么吧，“但这跟我老爸没什么关系，我想约你出来的，因为我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，Ben，不仅仅因为Kylo Ren。”Hux在服务生端着苏打水走到桌边之前说，他冲她闪了一个礼貌的微笑，假装不经意地握住Ben放在桌上的右手。

至少到现在进行的都挺顺利，对吧？Hux很确定自己从来没有在（重来的）第一次约会刚刚开始的时候，就连菜都没还没有点，就开口告白的，就算在大学的时候都没有过。

小小的意大利餐馆相当有纽约的风格，也非常符合Poe Dameron那个死嬉皮的品味，但Hux不得不承认这是他这么多年来吃过最好吃的餐厅，比那些什么米其林三星的大厨好吃多了，没有什么装腔作势的服务生，也没有跟食物相比太大的餐具，或是怎么看都觉得不知道如何下口的主菜，即使装逼侠Dominic Hux绝对不会真的承认这一点。

他从来都不知道分享食物会这么有趣，特别是在说完一个笑话之后，看到Ben Solo咬着一根薯条低头笑起来的时候，Hux觉得愉快的泡沫充满自己的胸腔，让他只想微笑到自己脸颊发疼为止。

哦，不，那不是什么愉快的泡沫，不是什么浪漫小说里那些所谓的“恋爱的感觉”。

该死的苏打水。

Hux打第一个嗝的时候，他那个关于某个奇葩客户的笑话正说到一半，而Ben笑得比听笑话的时候还厉害。律师先生迅速捂住自己的嘴，但第二个嗝比前一个还要响。

隔壁桌的老夫妇看着他微笑，而另外一边看起来同样在约会的年轻姑娘们就没那么礼貌了，她们捂着嘴大笑起来，Hux真心不知道这有什么好笑的。

然后他就停不下来了，都怪该死的苏打水，全部都是苏打水的错，肯定是，Hux可是优雅的代名词，怎么犯这种粗鲁的错误。他双手捂着下半张脸，几乎惊恐地瞪着坐在对面被愉快渲染一同笑着的Ben，Hux甚至能感觉到自己脸颊迅速滚烫起来。

“哦，可怜的家伙。”Ben两步坐到他旁边的椅子上，手掌轻柔地抚摸Hux的后背，像是照顾小婴儿似的。

完了，这次约会也没有了，Hux痛苦地把整张脸都埋进手掌里，彻底趴到了桌子上，期间也没有能阻止格叽格叽的打嗝声，那听起来真的像是海绵宝宝，该死。

“老天，你真是太可爱了，Dom。”他听见Ben说，或许这不算太糟？

咯叽。

不，还是糟糕透顶，但Hux没能阻止自己的嘴角跟着上扬。


	15. Chapter 15

-15-  
Finn在酒吧门前的街上吻了Poe，彼此的唇齿间都只有甜腻的鸡尾酒味道，Finn花了一整晚了才鼓起勇气，而Poe颤动着的睫毛和搂住他脖子的手臂让他胃里沉甸甸的感觉瞬间消失不见。

Leyenda也能算是布鲁克林相当有名的小酒吧，显然那里没有人不认识Poe Dameron，或许整个纽约城没有人不认识这个笑起来时眼角带着皱纹的拉丁裔男人，除了两个月前的Finn，当然。第一杯酒还没有喝完的时候，酒吧的老板兼酒保，Ivy Mix，Finn相当怀疑那不是她的真名，带着一把吉他出现在他们桌边。

“来吧，大明星，你不会让我们和你的新男朋友失望的，对不对？”褐发姑娘的笑容相当迷人，就比Poe差一点点，就一点点，她硬是把吉他塞进他怀里，转头冲Finn眨了眨眼睛，“我给你和……”

“Finn。”他有些漫不经心地回答，这全都是Poe的错，黑人青年在他握住自己手的时候心跳漏了好几排。

“我给你和Finn调两杯最拿手的鸡尾酒做感谢，怎么样？不嘲笑你对粉红色的喜好，我保证。”她佯装投降一般地举起双手，在Poe无奈地摇摇头之后愉快地回到吧台后边，调酒的手法娴熟而优雅，让Finn都有点儿看呆了。

“嘿，我才是你约会的对象。”Poe假装严肃地说，但那表情在他脸上连三秒钟都没坚持住，在酒客的欢呼和口哨声中坐到小舞台正中间的椅子上，也没忘了冲Finn眨眨眼，嘴角的微笑好像带着温度，让Finn从里到外都温暖起来。

Finn第一次见到Poe，好吧，是第一次真的开口和Poe搭腔的时候，他提着破旧的吉他盒子站在自己公寓楼下，紧紧抓着自己领口的围巾，后来他隔着红茶的热气告诉他，自己刚刚结束吉他课从煤油灯咖啡厅回来，他当时完全没有想到Poe Dameron会是个相当有名的演员，还以为和布鲁克林和格林威治的所有人一样，是个失意的乐手，更没有想到他说的“吉他课”会是这样的风格，他不知道Poe是个民谣歌手。

他几乎在Poe温柔低沉的声音里迷失了自己，尽管Finn知道，他的视线从没和自己的分开哪怕一秒。

Finn Trooper从没想过自己会在这样的情况下，和Poe这样的人，意外地坠入爱河。

“你愿意陪我走到车跟前吗？”一吻终了，Finn没有松开搂住Poe腰的手臂，而他必须微微踮起脚尖才能搂紧自己脖子这一点更让年轻人非常非常满意，甚至有那么点儿得意洋洋地扬起嘴角，这让Poe假装生气地咬了一口他的下唇，不，他一点儿都不介意。

“我们做计程车过来的，Finn，你能把车停在哪儿？”Poe自然而然地把自己的手滑进Finn干燥而温暖的手掌，十指相扣的感觉棒极了。他冲比自己高上三四公分的年轻人扬起眉毛，就高那么一点点，Poe怎么也想不明白为什么到哪儿自己都是最矮的那个，而所有人还都特别执着于提醒他身高这件事。

“你就不能浪漫点儿吗，Mr Dameron？我的车停在我公寓门口。”Finn绷着脸开始朝自家方向走，事实上他的公寓离Leyenda也就十来个街区，说真的，只要Poe一直这么牵着他的手，要让他从这里走到新泽西再走回来他都愿意。

“你这是……”Poe跟上两步才突然停下来，似乎不敢相信似的瞪大了眼睛，眼底一闪而过的脆弱没有能骗过Finn，他舔了舔嘴唇熟练地露出微笑，迅速而专业地将那些不安全都伪装起来，“你这是再邀请我跟你回家吗？”

“如果你愿意的话。”Finn学着Poe一开始邀请自己出来时候的语气，同时安抚一般地用拇指蹭着他的手背，他知道他们不能在街上呆太久，保不准哪里就有狗仔队等着呢，更何况这样的信息时代，只要一部智能手机和一个社交网络账号，人人都能做小报记者。

Poe只是凑近了一点儿，在Finn嘴角留下一个浅浅的吻，声音低到几乎要淹没在布鲁克林的夜晚中，呼吸拂过Finn的嘴唇，“我真的挺喜欢你的，Finn。”

“我也是，当然，谁会不喜欢你呢，Poe，你在开玩笑对吗？告诉我你在开玩笑，如果你只是想感谢我上一次安慰你才跟我约会，现在就能告诉我了，这没什么，你知道，你看，你可是Poe Dameron，我只是……”Finn突然没来由地紧张起来，或许是因为Poe紧紧握住他双手的力度，或许是因为他眼底里稍纵即逝的难过，或许是因为站在她面前的是Poe Dameron，那个从第一次见面就把他完全吸引走了的男人，这使得本来就不怎么擅长约会的年轻人更加急切地试图解释，最后变成了絮絮叨叨毫无逻辑的句子。

“而你是Finn Trooper，我见过最棒的年轻人，”Poe因为他的样子笑起来，老天，他的笑容绝对是传染性最强的病毒，柔软的褐色眼睛和眼角的笑纹都让Finn的心跳几乎过速，如果我现在就要心脏病发死了，至少我亲过Poe Dameron了，他想。Poe咬住自己的下唇，似乎在思考下一句话该说什么，这让Finn想把他推到最近的巷子里，接吻直到忘记呼吸是什么感觉，“我只是说，当然，我当然愿意跟你回去，Babe。”

应该出台一条法律禁止Poe Dameron这样咬自己的嘴唇。

Finn在某个空无一人小巷的街灯下吻了Poe，又在公寓那个吱嘎作响的大门前吻了他，在一闪一闪好像快要灭了的走廊灯下吻了他，在唔咿和女朋友住的公寓拐角吻了他，今天他们没有吵架，公寓里传来球赛的解说员的声音，除此之外，总是弥漫着奇怪臭味的走廊上就只剩下Finn和Poe的心跳以及呼吸声，几乎震耳欲聋。Poe在Finn翻找钥匙的时候亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，手从他衬衫的下摆伸进去，抚摸迷人的腹肌和胸膛，在吻上他耳朵尖的时候听见青年倒抽了一口气。

Poe的后背重重撞在大门上，反手上了锁，听见咔哒一声之后才安心地让自己沉醉在那个火热过了头的吻里，Finn随手把背包丢在地上，嘴唇一点儿分开的意思都没有。Finn再一次感谢自己的明智之举，提前告诉Rey自己今晚跟那个已经念叨了少说有三个月的英俊演员有个约会，她绝对是世界上最好的朋友和Wing-woman，因为他告诉她自己已经到了约会的地方的那条短信发出去之后不到三秒，就收到了Rey的回复：我去Jess家住三天，好好利用你的春假！

后面和往常一样，跟着少说有二十个毫无意义的Emoji。

记者预备役踩掉他的皮鞋，是的，皮鞋，他也有因为这个约会精心准备过的，好吗，他可不想让Poe觉得自己还是个毛没长齐的小鬼，或者是个什么都不懂的大学生，虽然理论上来说，他确实是。

他用舌尖顶开Poe有些犹豫的齿关，缠绕上他柔软黏腻的舌头，嘴唇分阖之间发出的水声让Finn自己的耳朵尖都有点儿发烫，他扯着Poe的上衣把他拽进自己卧室。老实说，在布鲁克林的鞋盒式公寓里，那也就四五米远，但磕磕绊绊地好像走了几公里。

终于关上卧室门的时候，Poe才退开一点儿给自己喘口气的时间，他脸颊通红地看着Finn，脸上的微笑却像是阳光，Finn简直想掐自己一下才能确定这一切不是自己做梦。

“你简直……哇哦。”Finn喃喃自语一般地歪头亲吻Poe的脖子和从领口露出来的锁骨，双手更没有闲着地抚摸过衣服下面光滑的皮肤，拇指蹭过他稍稍有那么点儿柔软的腰身上的某一点，清晰地感觉到Poe在他的怀抱和门板之间剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“拜托，我发誓你是个Good Catch，好吗？”Poe气喘吁吁地笑起来，试图让自己的注意力从Finn的双手上转移开来，要知道，他可不再是能射在自己裤子里还不会觉得丢人的年纪了，这提醒了他，Poe左手抚摸过Finn手臂上隆起结实的肌肉，哇哦，他是说，哇哦，Finn有世界上最完美的手臂，毋庸置疑，Poe可以确信，因为他可是见过Channing Tatum本人的。

“老天，你……”Finn的呼吸虽然他的喘息而急促起来，咬上Poe的喉咙时，他忍不住一声在喉咙里滚动的呻吟。Poe的后腰几乎在Finn用膝盖顶开自己双腿的时候弹跳起来，这个看起来一脸纯情的小混蛋，Poe简直不知道自己怎么会三十二岁了还上这小鬼的当的，他发誓在此之前，Finn看起来就像是个从没谈过恋爱的处男似的，这也是他这么久都没有能鼓起勇气开口约他出去的原因之一。Poe Dameron可不适合给这样完美的年轻人做开苞对象。但不管是扯开自己衬衫的双手，还是顶着自己下体的膝盖，都一点没有毫无经验的样子。Finn舔吻着前任飞行员脖子上属于自己的痕迹，声音里带上了急切的调子，“老天，你就从来都不会闭嘴，是不是？”

“Hmmm，Finn，你完美极了，简直是太……”Poe侧过脸把自己脆弱的脖颈暴露在Finn的视线之下，蜜色的皮肤上蒙着一层薄汗，他忍不住把脸埋进他颈侧，贪婪地嗅闻那里带着淡淡古龙水和须后水混合在一起的，却又只属于Poe Dameron的味道，那就像是……Well，这种时候Finn发现自己的脑子在Poe的喘息和呻吟中变成了一团浆糊，一个像样的形容词都想不出来。

我的。这是此时此刻最合适的形容词。

他在他锁骨上留下斑驳的吻痕，右手抓住Poe的后领一扯，就让他布满伤疤的上半身完全裸露出来。Poe有些不自在地缩起肩膀，一手在墙壁上摸索着试图找到屋里灯的开关。

“嘿，你总不能看看的机会都不给我。”Finn立刻抓住他的手腕，不给他关掉灯，让这一切变成黑暗中一场短暂乱搞的机会，青年抓住Poe的腰带，仗着自己在身体和力量上的优势，把卷发的男人直接拽过来推倒在床上。

“我猜……这大概不是你期待中的样子，嗯？”Poe用手肘撑起上半身，咬着一边的下唇冲Finn微笑，在浅黄色的灯光下，他麦色皮肤上深深浅浅的伤疤看起来完美极了，这让Finn只想跪下去一处处舔吻过来。

“你看起来完美极了。”于是他这么老老实实地回答，并且趁他不舒服地缩回腿之前握住Poe还穿着鞋的脚踝，拇指磨蹭着露出来的踝骨，单膝着地几乎虔诚地把他的鞋脱掉，短暂抚摸过小腿的时候，Poe听见自己非常不成熟地发出低声呜咽。是的，他裤子都还没脱呢，就在一个二十三岁小鬼的抚摸下呜咽起来了。

腰带被解开的时候，Poe任由自己完全倒回床垫上，把脸埋在平整干净的床单里，那闻起来满是Finn的味道，干净而温暖，让他想起头一次在酒吧里，他靠在Finn肩膀上。Poe闭上眼睛发出一声短促的吸气声，后腰在Finn抓住自己裤腰的时候抬起来，这都让他更硬了，火热而难耐地顶起内裤的布料。

“我应该是……我应该是经验更丰富的那个，怎么就……”Poe差点儿咬到自己的舌尖，他冲Finn伸出手，让年轻人爬上床，将他完全笼罩在阴影里，听着自己打颤的声音，飞行员干脆将脸埋在他颈窝里，小口地吮吻着那里的皮肤，并且抬起腰磨蹭着对方仍旧包裹在牛仔裤里相当可观的大家伙，几乎要上不来气地搂住Finn的脖子，“该死，应该是我来照顾你，怎么就，老天，Finn，Finn，你要把我逼疯了。”

“你就，啧，闭上嘴行吗？”Finn身体力行地低头重重吻上Poe的嘴唇，已经红肿的嘴唇微弱地试图回应，但这个吻来得太过于强势，让Poe只能呻吟着接受，并且对他敞开身体，就连Finn都搞不清楚，这个男人怎么就能让自己如此疯狂。

他才是被Poe Dameron逼疯的那个。

全身上下的每一处皮肤都被温热的手掌抚摸过来，烽火燎原地点燃了Poe身体里每一处欲望，让他扭着腰胯踢掉自己的内裤，并且双手开始不耐烦地试图解开Finn的裤腰。

“这可不怎么…嗯…公平，Buddy，”他胸腔里滚动着低吟，全身光裸地试图攀附在只脱了鞋子，基本还衣着完好的Finn身上，Poe泄气一般地用力咬住年轻记者的肩膀，在他深色的皮肤上留下相当显眼的牙印，双手干脆一使劲开Finn的上衣。

他瞪大了眼睛看着剩下脸颊通红的Poe，几乎有点儿不敢相信这个温和的男人刚刚撕开了自己的衣服，两颗扣子飞开来弹到旁边的镜子上，发出啪的一声。

“God，你真是，我简直不敢相信，你简直，你让我怎么……”Finn低吼着没有任何逻辑和顺序的句子，三两下就踢掉自己的裤子，在Poe被绯红蔓延的胸口上留下更多痕迹。

这就好像他想彻底标记自己，Poe晕晕乎乎地想到，这简直太辣了。就算只是一夜情，也值了。

这下Poe完全被Finn堵在墙角，双人床就在房间的角落里，他的后背靠在冰凉的墙壁上，而Finn跪坐在他大张开来的双腿之间，双手的手腕都被Finn攥握着按在脑袋两边，上一次这么完全地放弃控制是什么时候？上一次这么毫无顾忌地享受单纯的性爱是什么时候？他似乎根本不用想什么方法去讨好这个不断亲吻自己的年轻人，抵在自己大腿上的火热阴茎就是最好的证据。

“我想…”Poe转动手腕挣扎开一边的钳制，松松握住对方的勃起，忍不住舔过自己的下唇，开始小心而缓慢地抚弄他一只手几乎握不过来的大家伙，低下头几乎移不开视线，Poe甚至不确定自己能不能完全把Finn的含下去，Well，不试试怎么知道，是不是？

“不是这次，Poe，Honey Pie，不是现在，我现在只想…”Finn发出粗重的喘息，原本握着他手腕的左手开始不轻不重地抚摸他大腿内侧柔软的肌肉，Poe不得不承认他的身材再也无法回到当年在部队时候那样的状态了，单纯只是蹭过Finn的腹肌，都让他忍不住重重地吞咽，并且有那么点儿因为自己腰侧柔软的地方而觉得不大舒服。

但所有的顾虑和胡思乱想，都在Finn的手指顺着臀缝划过阴囊按上后穴的瞬间烟消云散了，Poe紧紧咬住嘴唇，让早就不那么柔软的身体尽可能在Finn面前敞开，大腿的韧带几乎在尖叫着抱怨，但同时又完美极了。

“润滑剂，对，对，我需要……呃……”Finn直起身体试图在床头柜里翻找，大概五秒钟之后才想起自己上一任个可爱的女士，而且那已经是太久之前的事情，久到让Finn完全放弃了把润滑剂放在床头抽屉里的习惯，他着急地扯出两个安全套丢在床单上，快速吻了一下Poe张合的嘴唇，有点儿不好意思地承认，“我得找找看那东西被我丢哪儿去了，或许在衣柜里，等我一下。”

很好，起码说出来的是有逻辑的完整句子了。Finn从衣橱最下面的抽屉找到那个软管时，在心里默默地安慰了自己一下，Poe Dameron就是有让他大脑短路的能力。

等他转过身的时候，那罐润滑剂一个没抓好掉到了地上，Finn觉得自己的下巴都要脱臼了，全身僵硬地一个音节都发不出来。

因为Poe靠在他的床头上，左腿蜷着几乎贴到胸口，垂着眼睛将自己的食指和中指含在嘴里，挑逗一般地缓慢吮吸，隔着几步远也能听到情色的水声，他的视线紧贴的Finn的，用折磨一般的速度张开腿，用食指打开自己。

“Fuck……”Finn甚至不记得自己是什么时候捡起润滑剂的，又是什么跳上床的，但等他回过神来，就发现自己正在疯狂地亲吻Poe的胸口和腹部，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着已经挺立起来的乳尖，听Poe发出让他小腹发热的呻吟和喘息，缓慢往上咬住他柔软的喉咙，左手缠绕在卷发里，只消轻柔地一扯，就能让Poe藏不住自己脸上的表情，并且发出带着哭腔的叫喊。而Finn右手的两根手指正贴着Poe自己的，深深埋在他火热的身体里。

这简直辣过头了，他舔弄Poe的耳骨时想道。

这一切都完美极了，等Finn之后在想起来，确实有点儿完美过头了。因为整个宇宙和银河系都对Finn心存怨恨，或者对Poe有那么点儿意见，就在他抽出手指，让自己可观勃起的头部抵上软下来的入口时，Poe的手机响了。

刺耳的振动和星球大战的主题曲在小小的卧室里显得巨大无比，就算只和Poe认识了三个月，Finn也知道电话另一边一定是Ben Solo。这个时候求你好心放过我好吗！Finn觉得自己都要哭出来了，我给你做一年的免费咖啡还不行吗！

Poe同样瞪大了眼睛看着他，像是被远光灯照到的鹿一样，僵在原地不确定是该继续他们在做的事情，还是推开Finn去接电话。毕竟如果不是什么大事儿，Ben很少会打电话给他，和所有社交障碍一样，Ben喜欢发短信远胜过电话。

他的大脑瞬间飞过无数可能性，一种比一种糟糕，或许Hux又让Ben难过了，或许约会不顺利呢，或许家里着火了呢，或许Leia或是Han出了什么事，或许……

“我在这里都能听到你在想什么，Poe，”Finn吻上他的嘴角，把他的反驳和辩解全都堵了回去，开始慢而轻地顶弄那个仍旧紧致的入口，这让Poe更加无法正常的思考。“他会没事的，你知道，他不会有什么事的。”

“可是，那是Ben……”Poe试着说，但他闭上眼睛深深吸了口气，Finn是对的，Ben是个成年了，他不会有什么事的，对不对？你得有点儿自己的时间，Snap曾经这么说过，或许是Jess，或许是Kare，不管怎么样，他们都是对的。

Ben不会有事的，放松，深呼吸。

Poe重新睁开眼睛的时候，Finn正看着他紧张地微笑，似乎不确定自己该不该继续，还是干脆让Poe去接那个该死的电话。

“你是对的，他可以等到明早，或者再等五分钟。”Poe搂住Finn的脖子时听见自己这么说，有什么东西挤在一起，但又有什么东西变轻了。

他在Finn缓慢插入的时候闭上眼睛，仰头发出无声的尖叫，老天，老天，老天，太大了，撕裂一般的疼痛直直地窜上大脑，让他下意识绷紧身体。

“放松，好吗，Honey Pie，放松，”Finn和那天醉酒之后一样，从Poe的额头亲吻到鼻尖，再到下巴和脖子，最后才吻上他的嘴唇，低语混杂在呼吸里面，“看着我，Poe，呼吸，记得呼吸。”

呼吸，听起来真是个好主意。

Poe紧抿着嘴唇瞪大了眼睛，能随着每一下尝试一般的顶弄感到自己眼眶发热，全身上下都像被点了火，像是被人紧紧扼住喉咙无法呼吸。他的指尖陷入Finn后背的肌肉里，他呼吸中压抑住的痛呼让Poe突然回过神来。

呼吸，没错，呼吸。

浑身上下从里到外都黏糊糊湿哒哒的，Poe意识有些飘忽地松开了搂住Finn肩背的手，一边攥紧了已经被汗水沾湿的枕头，另一手开始缓慢地抚摸自己稍稍有点儿软下去迹象的阴茎，这感觉棒极了，完全放弃控制，以及完全的信任。

软若无骨一般地，他彻底瘫软在床垫上，身体像一块化掉的软奶酪，仍旧Finn掐住他的腰，用力顶撞进来，每一下都比前一次更重更深，激烈地将Poe身体里所剩无几的空气全部挤了出来。

“棒极了，Finn，Hmmmm，Finn，我，哈啊，老天，Finnnnnnn！”他几乎尖叫着射在自己手掌和对方胸口上，粘稠的白色液体和深色的皮肤成了鲜明的对比，这让Poe想要舔过Finn身上的每一片皮肤。

太热了，太快了，太重了，太……过于完美了。

Finn滚烫的呼吸就在自己耳边，和肉体拍打的声音混在一起，那些和喘息杂糅在一起的下流情话，还有更多没有任何意义的词，全都让Poe的意识有点儿飘忽，但直窜大脑的快感每次就能将他快要出窍的灵魂重重拽回身体里。

等到Finn终于在Poe身体里到达高潮的时候，Poe紧紧攀附在他身上，再也不想松手。


	16. Chapter 16

-16-  
结果，Poe一直到两个小时，好吧，是三个小时之后才想起要给Ben回电话这件事儿。不，他拒绝承认自己把弟弟忘在了脑袋后面，只是Finn落在他脖子和锁骨上的吻太让人无法集中注意力。

在短暂的休息和细碎的亲吻之后，Poe发现自己趴在床上抱着Finn的枕头，那上面全都是Finn的味道。而那些干净味道的主人正从后面死死攥握着自己的腰，每一下顶弄和冲撞几乎让他的脑袋撞到床头上。膝头在床单上磨得发红，Poe所能做的只有把脸埋进枕头里，咬住那些只能被称为啜泣的声音。

与此同时，刚刚结束约会回到家，相当成功的约会，非常感谢，除了那个打嗝的意外之外，Ben正在自家浴室里来回踱步，而Hux正在客厅的沙发上无聊地挑选Netflix的节目。没错，Ben曾经一本正经地宣称自己知道怎么和人谈恋爱，但那都是理论上的好吗？他看了一眼墙上的镜子，那里面惊慌的苍白男人回瞪着他。

老天，老天，老天，Poe你到是接电话啊。

Ben Solo知道怎么理论上和人约会，美味的晚餐，夜晚的曼哈顿，路灯下的亲吻，手牵手的散步，他在心里的把这些一件件勾掉。但没有“第一次约会的十条妙招”告诉他，如果邀请约会对象进门之后该怎么做，选个不费脑的爱情电影然后在沙发上来场亲热？还是说应该直奔主题？

他不确定自己准备好了。

老天！POE！Ben紧紧咬着嘴唇再次拨出去一次，Poe从来没有错过他的任何一个电话，大概只是因为Ben本身更喜欢短信和邮件这样的间接交流，并且会避开Poe的工作时间，不知道从什么时候开始和Poe达成了“电话一定是紧急事项”的约定。

这百分之一千是个紧急事项好吗！Ben Solo抓乱了自己的黑发，电话里Poe低沉的语音信箱提示音第二次响起的时候，他很确定自己哥哥今晚不会接他电话了。哦，对，他也有个约会，Ben想到这个突然觉得脸颊有点儿发热，或许Poe的约会比他顺利一点儿，希望你也这么在厕所里惊慌失措，Ben愤愤地丢下电话，气鼓鼓地这么想道。

当然，Ben不知道的是，在他挂掉电话大约十七分钟二十六秒之后，Poe跪坐在浴室冰凉湿滑的地板上，任热水拍打自己头发和后背，闭着眼睛努力在Finn的勃起顶到自己喉咙深处的时候不被噎着。

你为什么偏偏在这种时候靠不住，Poe？Ben皱起鼻子坐到浴缸边缘，几乎要泄气地把脸埋进手掌里，深呼吸着让自己过快的心跳和呼吸都冷静下来，拜托，你就不能正常一点儿吗？明明整晚都完美极了，他们十指相扣地沿着麦迪森大街走回来，而且在电梯里的时候，Hux还抬手亲了一下Ben的手背。

在他躲进厕所里之前确实完美极了。Ben深深吸了口气，打算向后靠到墙壁上，但显然他忘了自己坐在浴缸边儿上，于是长手长脚的Ben Solo砰地一声摔了进去。真是棒极了，简直是锦上添花，你果然就是一个人形垃圾，还谈什么恋爱，他在心里踢了自己一脚。

“Ben？你还好吗？我听见什么东西倒了的声音。”原本在沙发上独自一人Netflix and Chill的Hux突然出现在浴室门的另一边，起码他觉得自己一直很Chill，如果Poe看到他这么抖腿，准保把他的腿打断。

“呃……没……”Ben试着回答，他可以说“我没事这就出来”或者“我只是不小心撞翻了架子”或者“我家的猫把洗发水瓶子碰倒了”之类的让Hux会沙发上去Chill，留自己一个人在这里忧郁到地老天荒。但Ben的社交焦虑让他一个完整的句子都说不出来，以及他更本没有养猫。

“你听起来可不像没事儿的样子，我能进去吗？”Hux的声音被门板阻隔着听起来有点儿像贝恩，Ben因为这个低声笑起来，压在胸腔里的重量就轻了那么一点点，但就这么一点儿也能允许Ben重新开始正常呼吸，他向上帝发誓，没有什么比焦虑症发作更讨厌的事情了，而且这根本是个悖论，如果因为害怕焦虑症而焦虑怎么办？

Ben自顾自地因为自己想象中带着贝恩面具的Hux而笑得停不下来，这可能让门外的约会对象更加担心了，因为他再次急切地敲了敲门，低声念叨着“你要是把胳膊摔断了你哥得打死我”，一手捂着眼睛打开了门。

“你在干嘛？”Ben上气不接下气地笑着看向面前滑稽的男人，他一手捂着眼睛一手向前伸着，好像在说“所有人都退后！”，又好像是个被辣椒喷雾喷了脸的跟踪狂。

“我担心你什么都没穿的摔倒在浴缸里，当然了，我可是个绅士。”Hux坚称，但悄悄打开指缝偷看了一眼衣着完整躺在浴缸里，双腿都还在搭在边缘上的Ben，不知是松了口气还是有些失望地放下手，冲他扬起眉毛。

“我没有摔倒，好吧，我确实是摔到了，但是哪里都没有断，真的。”Ben压根儿没有试图坐起来，依旧断断续续笑着，用闪烁着笑意的眼睛打量抱着手臂站在自己面前的Hux，于是暖色灯让他的头发看起来更红了，脸颊因为刚刚的那一幕还有点微微发红，这让Ben有一种内脏全部绞在一起的错觉，他从来都没有这种感觉。

从来都没有这种急切地想要碰触一个人，想要握住他的手掌，想要亲吻他的嘴唇，想要把脸埋在他的颈窝里，想要……

和这种温暖欲求一起蔓延上来的是冰凉凉的贪婪，想要更多，这几乎吓到了Ben，他想要伸出手，但又只想抱住自己的脑袋缩成一团。因为这样不会受伤，不管是身体还是心。

“你还好吗？Ben？”他再次抬起头的时候，看到Hux不知道什么时候坐到了浴缸边，正拧着眉头担忧地看着他，Ben不知道自己为什么会对Hux产生这样的感觉，他不是Poe那种喜欢将对方吸引自己的地方一条条列出来的人，Ben Solo一直是一个相信自己直觉的人，他的直觉告诉他，这一切都太对了。

好像从一开始就是决定好的，一开始就注定会发生似的。

“你听起来像是贝恩，”他老实地回答，面对Hux扬起眉毛的疑问表情，舔了舔嘴唇试着解释，“在门那边，你听起来就像是贝恩，你知道，蝙蝠侠里面那个。”

“我当然知道贝恩是谁，你不能侮辱我的宅力，”Hux左右看了看，拿起放在洗手池上的漱口杯罩在嘴上，学着Tom Hardy那莫名其妙的口音，一本正经地挺起腰冲Ben说：“家让我认识到何为真实，何为绝望，你也能明白的。希望，是这监狱比地狱更可怕的唯一原因。”

“贝恩的台词糟透了。”Ben说。

“起码我们还能喜欢Tom Hardy。”Hux耸耸肩，他再次舔过自己的嘴唇，才放下杯子，手掌不经意一般地贴着Ben的小腿，“介意我坐过来嘛？”

“当然。”Ben往旁边挪了挪，让Hux小心翼翼地在自己旁边坐下，或者说基本是平躺下，双脚踩着浴缸的另一边，而他就这么自然而然地把脑袋靠到红头发男人的肩膀上，感觉到一瞬间的僵硬之后，Hux伸出手搂住了他的肩膀。

他不知道自己的第一个约会为什么会以两个人蜷缩在浴缸里告终，这毫无逻辑，但Ben靠在他身上的时候抬起眼睛，毛茸茸的胡渣蹭着自己的鼻尖，他跟听见Hux的呼吸和心跳，而他的温热的手掌紧紧搂着自己的左肩。

周围的一切都不再重要了，所有东西都融进了曼哈顿浓浓的夜色里，只剩下Hux的呼吸，他的心跳，他的体温，这让Ben觉得安全，觉得安心，觉得有什么东西回到了它本来就应该在的位置上。

或许那是他的心。

“我想我没有准备好。”他的声音闷在Hux的衣领里，Ben能感觉到Hux一瞬间的僵硬，能感觉到他搂着自己的手突然更加用力了那么一点儿，能感觉到Hux原本平静的呼吸乱了节奏，但是Hux只是歪过脑袋靠向他，红色的头发扫到Ben的鼻尖，让他想打喷嚏。

“我知道。”Hux的声音低得好像怕第三个人听到似的，但此时此刻，世界上只有他们两个人而已。

“我不知道我什么时候能准备好。”他继续说，不确定自己到底想要解释什么，或者想要告诉对方什么。

“我知道。”

“我真的喜欢你。”

“我知道”

“我……”

“Ben。”

“嗯？”

“我也喜欢你。”

“嗯……”

“而且，不管多久，我们按照你的步调来，好吗？”Hux抬起Ben的下巴，让他不得不跟自己对视，浅绿的眼睛对上黑色的，Ben已经不记得上一次跟任何人距离如此接近是什么时候了，他的呼吸落在自己脸上，让他的睫毛微微打颤，嘴唇几乎贴在一起的时候，Ben听见这个总表现得不可一世的爱尔兰男人轻声说：“不管多久我都会等的，好吗？”

后来回想起来，Hux坚持那是他这辈子说过最浪漫的情话，拜托，他从来没有对任何约会对象说过这种话，但是他从来没有想过，这是他未来为期六个月Blue Ball的开始。

当然，就算再给他一次机会，他还是会这样说，只是，或许，就或许，稍微改动那么一点点，就一点点。你看，“不管多久”是个没有时间期限的开放契约，对不对？如果改成，比如，就比如，“我们可以慢慢来”，是不是好得多？

对吧？对吧？

 

早上一睁眼就有温暖的重量贴在自己背后，对于Poe来说算是种陌生的体验，要知道，他在恋爱上的运气可一向不怎么好。他弓起背伸了个小小的懒腰，这让他立刻就开始后悔昨天晚上不自足的饥渴行为。拜托，Dameron，你不是个二十多岁的小鬼了，好吗？稍稍挪动大腿和腰胯的时候，酸软和钝痛让他不得不在心里狠狠斥责自己。

好了，我现在该怎么办？Poe用手指磨蹭着Finn从后面搂着他腰的手背，年轻人的呼吸打在Poe的后颈和肩膀上，他忍不住因为这个而微笑起来，同时那些火热的回忆让他脸颊再次有点儿微微发热。醒醒，Dameron。

或许我该在他醒来之前溜走，Poe还能记得上一次在Finn怀里醒来的时候有多尴尬，但这次不一样了，是不是？或许留个字条再走？如果他不希望我留在这里呢？如果他希望醒来之后我已经走了呢？大多数人都会这么希望的，对不对？

Poe Dameron对早上从床伴家溜走可不陌生。

“我在这里都能听到你在想什么，Honey Pie，”Finn模糊的声音贴着他的后颈传来，双手把他更紧地箍在自己怀里，年轻人懒洋洋地挪动身体，让两个人能更舒服地贴在一起，“如果你在考虑溜走的话，我得先告诉你，在力量上你可不占什么优势，飞行员。”

“哦，是吗，Trooper？”Poe笑着抓住他的手掌，他昨晚想的一点儿都没错，十指相扣的感觉棒极了。此时此刻，Poe最感激的就是Finn昨晚，或者说今天凌晨，坚持在睡觉前把两个人好好清理干净，虽然那最后变成了一场浴室里火辣的口活，但贴在一起的皮肤清爽而干燥，完全没有慌乱性爱的黏糊糊。

“嗯哼，所以考虑清楚，飞行员，你不会想让我爬起来把你抓回来的。”仍旧没有完全清醒的吻顺着他的后颈落到肩头，那里还留着一个清晰的牙印。

“我是个明智的士兵，Trooper，”他转头吻上年轻人的下巴，肌肉在自己嘴唇的碰触下延伸拉扯出只属于清晨的迷糊微笑，Poe故意舔过黑人青年脖子上一个非常显眼的吻痕，满意地看到Finn彻底睁开眼睛，并且用膝盖顶进自己双腿之间，“哦，早上好，Finn。”

“如果你再这么继续的话，我们就得在床上呆一整天了，不是说我在抱怨，当然了。”Finn假装抱怨地低下头，捕捉到Poe总是上扬的嘴唇，舌尖舔过仍旧略微红肿的柔软，才懒洋洋地和他的软舌缠绵追逐，清晨的吻永远都带着点儿尴尬，而且没人喜欢刚睡醒时候对方嘴里的味道，对吗？但Poe发现他一点儿都不在乎，一点儿都不。

“Hello。”嘴唇分开，让氧气重新进入他肺部和大脑之后，Poe才缓慢地松开搂着Finn脖子的手臂，歪着脑袋打量Finn在清晨阳光下异常柔软的脸部线条，还有他永远都上扬着的唇角，还有那温暖的褐色眼睛，Poe花了几秒钟才重新想起怎么呼吸。

“Hello，Honey Pie。”Finn用左手撑着脑袋，侧卧在Poe旁边，仍旧Poe抓着他的右手，慵懒而缓慢地抚摸。没有人着急起来，学校在放春假，Rey在她女朋友家过夜，窗外一看就是个对于这个时候来说过于炎热的晴天，而Poe躺在他旁边，在他的被子里，抓着自己的手笑得像是个傻子。

Finn觉得这一天无法更好了。

“咳嗯，Finn，我想，我们应该……”Poe收起他脸上亮闪闪的傻笑，下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。

啊哦。Finn很确定自己不会喜欢接下来的对话。

“你知道，如果你想退货的话，现在还来得及。”和往常一样，Poe试图用笑话掩盖住声音里真实的感情，但那双褐色的大眼睛说不了谎，Finn很想知道有没有告诉过他，他是个糟糕透顶的骗子。

“退货？”Finn扬起一边的眉毛，并且一把抓住Poe的手，不给他逃走的机会。

“你知道，把不满意的商品退回去，如果你后悔的话。”Poe尴尬地笑了笑，“我知道，遭透了的比喻。”

“糟糕透顶，”Finn同意这一点，他扣住Poe的手指，拇指缓慢地蹭过他食指的指节，“我没什么后悔的，如果你一定想知道的话。”

“我不知道，Finn，你看，你才二十三岁，你这么年轻，充满梦想，”Poe试着解释，但Finn蹭着他的手让人心烦意乱，“我不知道，这太……复杂了。”

“没什么复杂的，Poe，你遇到一个人，你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，你们去约会，然后运气好到好像有什么神保佑，回来经历了你这辈子最棒的性爱，然后第二天醒来的时候你还想吻他，我没看出这有什么复杂的。”Finn抓起他的手吻了一下Poe的手背，试着用微笑安慰对方，“我确实还想吻你。”

“你想的太简单了，我是说……你看，你是个充满希望的记者，好吧，记者预备役，”Poe想起Finn用过的词，忍不住跟着微笑起来，这个混蛋小鬼，“而我的私生活，怎么说，名声不大好。”

“我能怎么说？我是个简单的男人，Poe，是你想的太复杂了。”Finn想起某个小报上的封面新闻，那些不怎么好听的用词让他皱起鼻子，“而且我不在乎你约会过多少人，好吗？”

“老天，这不是这么回事儿，我是说……我们几乎不了解对方，而且……”

“你可以留下来，我今天没有工作没有课，我们可以从早餐和咖啡开始，你有一整天来把我需要知道的所有事情告诉我，你甚至可以把你每一个前任的烂事儿都说出来，到最后我还是会告诉你，我不在乎你约会过多少人，”Finn凑过去吻了一下Poe的唇角，而他仍旧瞪大了眼睛看着自己，年轻人叹了口气试着解释，“我喜欢你，好吗，Poe，这是最重要的。”

“我也喜欢你，可是……”

“那这就没什么复杂的，你喜欢我，我喜欢你，而且我现在还想吻你。”Finn说完就这么做了，他松开对方的左手，按着Poe的后脑小心翼翼地吻上去，柔软的卷发在他指间的感觉棒透了。

“这是作弊，”一吻终了，Poe微微鼓着脸颊瞪着他，但泛红的脸颊和睫毛让他这表情丝毫没有威慑力，老天，这男人的睫毛怎么能这么的好看，“你简直不可理喻。”

“但你还是喜欢我，嗯？”Finn愉快地从他嘴角再次偷走一个吻。

“就像我说的，作弊，耍赖。”Poe按住他的后颈给他来了一个真正的法式热吻，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才停下来，得意洋洋地看着同样脸颊涨红的年轻人：“这才是接吻的正确方式，好好学着点儿吧，小鬼。”

“你昨晚可不是这么说的。”Finn眨了眨眼睛坐起身，“我快要饿死了，早餐？”

“松饼听起来怎么样？”Poe靠在床头欣赏着Finn光裸的后背，原本堵在胃里的东西缓慢地下沉，直至回到一个看不见光的地方，或许Finn是对的，没什么好担心的，一切都简单极了，我喜欢他，他喜欢我。

而我确实还想吻他。

“听起来棒极了，Honey Pie。”Finn抽出一件过大的T恤衫和布料柔软的睡裤，丢给Poe的时候再次偷到一个吻。

没错，非常非常想吻他。


	17. Chapter 17

-17-  
Anakin Skywalker从退役之后就一直住在纽约州的扬克斯市，特别是自从他妻子，完美的Padmé Amidala，五年前去世之后，他就一个人住在这幢大屋子里。大多数时候，对外人来说，Anakin就是个与世无争的臭老头，或许脾气差了那么一点儿，或许没人愿意去捡掉在他院子里的足球，但是他确实是个不管其他人闲事的臭老头。

作为一个父亲，他从来没有喜欢过Han Solo，这不是废话吗，但是Leia和他一样是个固执极了的军人，如果她想嫁给那个自大的小混球，没人能劝得动她，即使他是她的父亲也一样。

现在可好，我还要帮她带孩子了？Anakin抱着手臂，不满地看着站在婴儿床里摇晃脑袋的黑头发小鬼，即使Ben才刚刚十个月大，他也能看出他小脸儿上几乎和Han Solo一模一样的大鼻子。

说老实话，有时候老Skywalker都想用墙上的猎枪轰掉那个混蛋的大鼻子，Han的，当然，Ben正瞪着大眼睛冲他吐口水泡泡。

Lei现在调任到了华盛顿，而Han Solo被外派到了某个对外需要保密的基地，就算是Anakin也要承认，他确实是个棒极了的飞行员，当然远远比不上Luke，父亲得意洋洋地想着。Luke上一次来看他是什么时候？他已经记不得了。

所以在杨克斯北边郊区橙色屋顶的房子里，只剩下已经懒得数自己还有多少年到50岁的Anakin Skywalker和他的外孙Ben Solo。Anakin曾经以为自己不会喜欢小孩子，在他还是个毛都没长齐小鬼的时候，后来他遇到了Padmé，然后有了两个满地跑的小鬼，长着和他一样的头发和Padmé一样的眼睛，再后来他的小鬼也有了小鬼。

这就是Anakin Skywalker会成为Ben Solo保姆，并且这个活儿一干开始三年的故事。

“Papaw！Papaw！”黑头发的小鬼尖叫着从楼梯上跑下来，Anakin怎么也想不明白这么一个还不到一米高的小东西怎么会这么大嗓门的，屋里震天响的重金属乐都没有压住Ben Solo拔尖儿的调子，老兵只好放下手里的小鞋子和画着蝙蝠侠的水杯。

咚咚咚的脚步声从头顶上快速跑开，接着踩过红木的楼梯，那曾经是Anakin整个屋里最喜欢的部分，他曾经和他的老战友，他的老师，他的挚友坐在这里，喝点啤酒，之类的。那几乎像是一辈子之前的事情了，他揉乱了自己已经褪成褐色的金发，被突然跳到自己背上的重量吓了一跳。

“Papaw！”Ben紧紧搂着Anakin的脖子，咯咯笑的同时随着音响不成调地哼着，或许“帝国”是个早就过时了的金属乐队，但这也不能防止一个老人家有点儿怀旧的，是不是？而且你必须要承认，那些音乐酷毙了。

蹬蹬蹬，蹬蹬蹬蹬蹬蹬，蹬蹬蹬，蹬蹬蹬蹬蹬蹬。

就像他说的，酷毙了。

“别这么跳下来，小豆子（Little Pea）你会把腿摔断的。”他轻而易举地把猴子一样攀附在自己身上的小鬼头搂进怀里，用力亲了一下他的脑门儿，这让Ben笑得更大声了。

“才不会！我有一天能成为最棒的飞亲员！”Ben吧唧亲了一口Anakin满是胡渣的下巴，举起双手大声宣称：“就像你！还有爸爸！还有Luke叔叔一样！”

“是飞行员，亲爱的小豆子。”他故意用胡子拉碴的脸去蹭Ben软绵绵的小脸蛋儿，他和学会说话之后的两年一样，尖叫着扭动身体，开始伸展手臂模仿着飞机的样子围着Anakin转圈。

“唔——我是最棒的X-Wing！唔——！”Ben在客厅里尖叫着疯跑，最后被铺在茶几下面的地毯绊住了小鞋子，脑门差点儿撞到同样是红木的茶几上，于是和所有三岁的小鬼一样，还没有成为Emo Kid和Youtuber甚至Poe Dameron弟弟的Ben Solo坐在地毯上，捂着根本没有被撞倒的脑袋尖声哭泣起来。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，小豆子，来，外公亲亲就不疼了。”Anakin心疼把哭得小脸儿都皱起来的Ben重新抱进怀里，亲了亲他根本没有红肿起来的脑门，“看，不疼了吧？”

“Papaw，我不想回去，我不想去缅宁，我想跟你呆在一起！”即使脑袋已经不疼了，Ben也还是没有停下哼哼唧唧的抽噎，依旧抱着Anakin的脖子不松手。

“是缅因，小豆子，你不会想跟一个老头住一辈子的，是不是？来吧，我们看看你还有什么东西要装进箱子里，嗯？”他抱着自己的外孙走进厨房，看着已经整理了一半的箱子，里面乱七八糟地塞着玩具和花花绿绿的画书，Ben的小衣服还堆在餐椅上，大多数都是Anakin零零散散买的，三年来Leia抽空来了四次，而Han只送她来了一次。

但是，嘿，那是Ben的父母，Anakin不觉得自己有什么立场教育他们该怎么教孩子。

“可是Papaw时最酷的！你会唱歌！音乐也好听！蹬蹬蹬！蹬蹬蹬！”Ben撑着嗓子大喊，Anakin以为自己在Padmé和Obi-wan先后离开之后，胸口不会再有这样的钝痛了，小家伙的手紧紧抓着他的衣领，通红的小脸儿上湿哒哒地全是眼泪和鼻涕，“你陪我玩儿，你给我买玩具，你给我说打仗的故事！Pew-pew-pew！”

电话的铃声打断了Anakin到嘴边的安慰，他总能哄得Ben咯咯笑，也总能让他瞪大了眼睛一脸崇拜地看着他。

“Leia？哦，当然，等我把他最喜欢的玩具装起来，Ben不会想丢下他的General Solo的，对不对？”Anakin把电话听筒夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，看也不看地从箱子里拿出一个飞机毛绒玩具，并且亲了一下小家伙的鼻尖，就连那和Han Solo一模一样的鼻子都不那么让老Skywalker闹心了，“嘿，小豆子，你妈妈还有五分钟就来了，我们把这个箱子装好，怎么样，你肯定很想她。”

Ben抱着他的General Solo玩具，鼓着脸颊，但最后还是点了点头。

“别这么难过，小豆子，我们圣诞节还能见的，对吗？那也就……多久，十个月？”老Skywalker把Ben放回地上，轻轻点了一下他的鼻尖，“我们圣诞节见，好吗？拉钩。”

“Papaw不许说谎啊！”Ben勾住他的小拇指时小声嘟囔着。

Anakin Skywalker站在自家门廊上，看着女儿抱住了自己的外孙，亲吻他的额头，微笑的时候眼角都带着泪花，而他的女婿坐在车里，一脸不情愿地冲Anakin挥了挥手。于是Anakin在Leia和Ben看不见的时候，冲Han Solo比了个中指。

 

结果说谎的不是Anakin，而是Ben，他那年圣诞节没有杨克斯，他们在国家的最北边，像正常的一家人一样一起过圣诞。第二年的圣诞他们也没有回来，Leia打了个电话，背景是Ben和另一个男孩儿扯着嗓子的大笑。

在那个冬天，第三次发现自己在晚饭前爬上他曾经最喜欢的红木楼梯，敲开Ben住过的房间打算叫他吃晚饭的时候，Anakin Skywalker决定，他还是更喜欢做一个普通的臭老头。

 

老Anakin Skywalker一直觉得自己身强体壮，拜托，作为一个五十多岁已经是祖父级别的人来说，他一直觉得自己酷毙了。他五十岁的时候还有一个重金属乐队，在当地酒吧可受欢迎了，可不是他吹牛，而且去年和那群老家伙去跳伞的时候，Anakin可完全没觉得自己心脏有什么问题。

他睁开眼睛就看到明晃晃的吊灯，嗯哼，任何一个老兵对医院都不会陌生。Anakin在病床上醒来过无数次，坐在旁边等起来人醒来更多次。这不是废话吗，他当然知道自己在医院，而且他更清楚地记得，自己上一秒还在自己的厨房里，吃前一天晚上剩下的披萨和鸡翅。超过30美元就免费送上门，他当然不能吃亏，但一个人生活的坏处就是，订一次披萨总是要吃三天。

“你终于醒了。”一个明显刚刚经历了变声期的年轻声音吓了Anakin一跳，老Skywalker转头就看到一个黑色卷发的小鬼坐在旁边的椅子上，拉丁裔，不超过十一岁，脸颊上还有一条没有完全愈合的伤疤，在部队里养成的习惯让Anakin第一反应就是根据他的外貌做个可信度评估，紧接着为人祖父的那一面才闯进来，让他意识到这个男孩儿，不管他到底多大，都太瘦了有点儿，双脚踩在椅子边缘看起来就像是只小猴子。

Anakin上一次见他的外孙是两年前的感恩节，Ben刚过完八岁生日，那会儿看起来就跟眼前这个小鬼差不多高了。

“你谁啊？我在哪儿？”Anakin试图坐起来，试图高叫着“我还没那么老”逃出医院，但身上的管子和吊针成功让老Skywalker躺了回去，他还能感觉到自己的左手有点儿发麻，而且双腿也有那么一点儿不听使唤。

“扬克斯市立医院，别起来，好好躺回去，别乱动。”那个小鬼跳下椅子走到床边，用不符合他身材的力气把Anakin按着躺回去，褐色的大眼睛瞪着他好像要说什么，但最后只是抿住嘴唇，伸手转过点滴吊瓶，以确认输液器仍旧在正常地工作。看他认真的侧脸，好像那塑料管里的滴答滴答滴答，比连在管子另一头的Anakin还重要似的。

“你还没告诉我你是谁，小鬼。”老兵踢了踢盖在身上的毯子，这让那小鬼不满地啧了一声，按住毛躁躁的布料重新盖回他腿上，Anakin扬起眉毛，看着矮个头的小家伙缩了缩脖子，眉头抬起头地闷声回答：“Dameron，Sir，Poe Dameron。”

“这什么也没解释，Dameron，你看，你得……”Anakin有点儿不耐烦了，他还勉强能动的右手敲击着床边的金属扶手，没人喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉，但在Poe能开口提供更多解释之前，Leia牵着Ben的手推开了病房的门。

“哦，你已经醒了，”Leia抬起眉毛看着他，而Ben看见病床上的Anakin，没有像外公想象地那样尖叫着“Papaw”扑进他怀里，相反的，他有点儿紧张地躲到了Poe身后，尽管他比Poe高上不少，抓着他的手用混合着紧张和恐惧的眼神在Leia和Anakin之间移动。Leia不着痕迹地叹了口气，左手放在Ben的肩膀上，稍稍弯下腰对几乎快要跟自己一样高的儿子柔声说：“来吧，Ben，见到外公醒来不高兴吗？快来，跟外公打个招呼，好孩子，嗯？”

Leia，他温柔的Leia。Anakin扯了扯嘴角，Leia总能让那个他想起Padmé。

“Hi，Papaw。”Ben小声说，自始至终没有松开牵着Poe的手，而卷发的男孩儿只是低垂着脑袋，在Leia轻轻搂着他肩膀的时候抬头微笑了一下，轻轻咬着嘴唇。

“这小鬼是谁？”他又问了一次，伸手揉了一把Ben快要遮住眼睛的头发，他比两年前的那个圣诞长高了不少，小雀斑在过于苍白的皮肤上相当明显，Anakin捏了捏Ben的脸颊，惹来一句低声抱怨，才看向站在旁边微笑的Leia，冲Poe的方向努了努嘴。

“这是Poe Dameron，我们的……”Leia试着解释，她低头看向紧紧捏着自己儿子手的Poe，重新开口试着解释，“他父母两年前去世了，意外，我和Han收养了他。”

Anakin没有意识到自己皱起了眉头，直到Leia非常不满地看着他说：“不，爸爸，不是现在。”

“什么？我什么都没说！”他大声抗议，这让Ben低声笑起来。

好吧，或许不算太糟呢？

 

那一年，杨克斯郊区那幢红色瓦片的房子里，不仅住着老Skywalker，还有他两个外孙，没错，不止一个，俩，其中一个还尤其地烦人。

“听着，Mr Skywalker，你得吃正常的食物，好吗？你别忘了是谁三个月前才刚刚心脏病犯了，蔬菜，水果，没有啤酒，没有披萨，特别是，没有炸鸡和跳伞了。”Poe双手按在餐桌上，用非常不符合一个十二岁小鬼的气势瞪着坐在另一头的Anakin，后者左手拿着电话，而右手紧紧攥着一份披萨外卖菜单。

“嘿！你没有权利在这里命令我，Kid！这是我家！我爱干什么就干什么！”Anakin用更大的嗓门喊回去，他简直不知道Leia为什么想让一个别人家的臭小鬼跟他住在一起，还在这里对自己的生活指指点点，就算她整整一年都要去华盛顿，而Han更是不知道去了什么地方，也不是说他关心那个大鼻子混蛋在干吗，Anakin也坚持认为让Ben和Poe转学到杨克斯的小学有点儿过头了。

“你要把自己整死就干不了什么了，老头。”Poe皱起鼻子，大步走过来从他手里抢走了那张菜单。

“你叫我什么，Kid？”

“你能叫我小鬼，我就能叫你老头，这没什么不公平的。”Poe叉着腰瞪着他，用眼神示意他，最好听话好好吃面前褐色的食物，说老实话，Poe做饭的水平可不怎么样。

从Ben三岁之后，Anakin就再没有照顾过小孩子，他还有那么点儿担心过能不能把这个两个小鬼喂饱，Poe和Ben看起来都瘦过头了，特别是Ben，本来就比同龄的孩子高上半个头让他看上去更加长手长脚了。

结果大多数时候反而是Poe在照顾他，即使他总是硬逼Anakin吃那些煮的烂兮兮软绵绵的蔬菜和基本没有味道，更没有黄油的土豆泥了。他想不明白为什么这个和Ben在一起总是眉开眼笑的小鬼，跟自己在一块儿的时候脾气怎么就这么差。

说到Ben，他在椅子上不安地扭动着，用汤匙搅盘子里的土豆泥，隔着这么远Anakin都能感觉到他身上的紧张。

于是外公舀了一大勺土豆泥塞进嘴里，味道糟透了，和他想象的一样，好吧，或许不算太糟，但肯定比不上他心爱的披萨。Anakin用力咽下那口土豆泥，并且冲Ben眨眨眼睛，像他小时候那样做了个对眼，这让Ben捂住脸嗤笑出声。

这是为了Ben，才不是因为Poe Dameron瞪着他呢。Anakin在心悄悄地说。

 

老Anakin Skywalker觉得自己是个酷毙了的老头子，就算他现在已经七十多了，上礼拜还成功从老人院跑出去看了“帝国”的致敬演唱会呢，那些画着黑眼线的臭小鬼怎么会懂当年重金属狗的激情，啧，肤浅！而且他花了三个月才找到一家愿意让他（在穿上全套保护的情况下）加入攀岩俱乐部的健身房，说好的自由国家呢，嗯？

他此时此刻正翘着脚躺在房间的沙发上，拜托，就算Leia不是军方的指挥官，就算Poe不是个演员，Anakin靠自己也能住上老人院最好的房间，好吗，他才不想跟Snoke那个臭烘烘的秃头僵尸挤一间房呢，哼切呸。

而且，他拒绝承认自己的心脏病是个大事儿。

抓着他的Ipad，mini，当然了，谁还想拿着一个比脸大的平板电脑啊，Anakin可不希望自己的鼻子被砸得跟Snoke或者伏地魔一样。说到这个，他俩是不是长得有点儿像啊？Anakin从屏幕里Kylo Ren的视频里抬起头，试图在脑海里把住在自己隔壁老东西的脸和他最喜欢的反派重合起来，嗯，确实挺像的。

走廊里响起了熟悉的脚步声，该死，他来的比想象的快好多，Anakin还没做好装死的准备工作。别小看装死这个活儿，臭小子们，你得先疏通好前台那位可爱的护士姑娘，虽然她比自己的两个外孙年纪还小，但这也不能怪Anakin Skywalker是个有魅力的老绅士，对不对？

其次，你得学会点儿基本的化妆，你知道，不是那种在街上花枝招展的娘娘腔，哦不，他们开心就好，Anakin对他们想怎么打扮自己一点儿意见都没有。但是想让自己看起来像是个病入膏肓的老人可不怎么容易，一点儿黑眼圈啦，脸色再苍白一点啦，什么的，但是那小鬼现在可越来越不好骗了。

还有……

Anakin没有来得及想到第三点，那个脚步声就停在了病房门口，伴随着气喘吁吁和叹息，外公赶紧扔下手里的ipad，放松身体盖好被子，假装自己病重或者刚刚恢复过来。这次他告诉Josie，那个前台姑娘，电话的借口是什么来着？心脏病犯了？还是摔倒撞到脑袋？还是细菌感染？

“老天，我真不知道自己为什么每次都上当！”Poe剧烈喘着气靠在门框上，头发乱七八糟的，身上还穿着一件明显不属于他的，大了一号的T恤衫，领口都被汗水浸湿了。Anakin睁开一只眼睛，才注意到Poe还带着他只有看书的时候才会戴的眼镜，脚上的袜子还都不是一个颜色。

Josie八成用了心脏病做借口，他才会这么着急。

和每一次一样，Anakin双手交叠着放在胸口，用脚把Ipad往毯子下面踢了踢，上面还开着Ben的推特主页。他知道最上面一条是Ben大概十五分钟之前发的，Poe躺在沙发上张着嘴睡觉的照片，嘴角还有点儿口水。非常不优雅，他在底下评价。

就像他说的，Anakin Skywalker是个非常酷的老头子，他的推特Darth Vader有将近两百个粉呢！

“谁都看得出来你又在装死了，行吗，老头，”Poe叹了口气关上了病房门，和今年前八次一样，在房间另一口的扶手椅上坐下，抱着手臂对着Ben的外公摇摇头，“而且你知道我是做什么的，你这妆还想骗过我？得了吧？”

是的，今年刚刚78岁的Anakin Skywalker住进养老院之后，除了看看演唱会，弹弹电吉他，攀攀岩练练击剑，刷刷推特看看Youtube之外，最大的爱好一个是宠着Ben Solo，把他总是看起来有点阴郁的好外孙哄高兴，另外一个就是惹Poe Dameron生气。

Anakin继续闭上眼睛装死，假装没有听到Poe无奈的语气，是的，这是他这半年来第八次用犯病装死把Poe从不知道什么地方叫来了，每次都是一样的借口，病危啦，昏迷啦，不要告诉Ben让他担心啦，之类之类的。说老实话，他也不知道为什么这个傻小子每次都上当，甚至有一次还从蒙特利尔连夜飞回来，结果看到的是Anakin坐在床上一边看电视一边吃巧克力豆。

“你知道，如果你想见Ben的话，直接打电话给他就行了，”Poe翘起腿舒舒服服地靠进那张软椅里，绿色的绒布座椅几乎成了他的专座，不管什么时候他来都坐在这里，无论是跟Ben一起来，还是他一个人被骗来，他拿出手机按了几个键，对仍旧不死心在装死的翻了个白眼，“别装了，老头儿，Ben上个礼拜不是刚来看过你吗？”

“我不记得了，”Anakin用装出来的颤颤巍巍的声音说，“我一定是老年痴呆了，我在哪儿，我叫什么名字？你是谁，我的外孙呢？”

“你外孙在家呢，行行好，别来这套。”Poe拽出Anakin藏在小腿下面的Ipad，对着上面的照片皱起鼻子，“Ugh，Ben居然把这个传上去了，Lando肯定要找他麻烦了。”

“让那个Smuggler离我孙子远点儿，听到了吗？”Anakin一向不喜欢Lando，即使他只见过Poe的经纪人两次，而且全都是因为Poe被骗来医院，而Lando为了暂停的拍摄或者回忆来找他。

“Lando挺好的，别这么说他，”Poe百无聊赖地在屏幕上划拉了两下，他对社交网络一向没有什么兴趣，而且Ben对po他的照片有点儿太上瘾了，Boba不会高兴的，“在你问之前，放心吧，我会让Boba Fett离Ben远远的，没人喜欢那家伙。”

就算Boba是Poe的公关小组领导，就算他是业内就好的公共关系专家，Poe也觉得那个总是凶巴巴的褐色头发大个子特别吓人，真的，没人喜欢他。

“知道就好，”Anakin再次假装自己是什么吸血鬼公爵似的躺回去，闭上眼睛，在沉默中微微扬起嘴角，他和Poe相处时候的沉默从来都不尴尬。装睡的老头儿动了动手指，转过眼睛上下打量着从旁边矮柜上拿起一本书随手翻起来的Poe，扬起一边儿的眉毛咂咂嘴，“这不是你的衣服啊，小鬼。”

“嗯，我男朋友的，”Poe翻过一页手上的Dylan Thomas诗集，Ben会选择文学专业很大程度上都是因为Anakin的文学品味，没有小孩子喜欢听莎士比亚和拜伦做睡前读物，除了Ben Solo，大概，“我在布鲁克林拍戏，他住在布鲁克林。”

“什么时候交的男朋友？”Anakin一咕噜爬起来，盘腿坐在自己的毯子上，Poe特别不客气地冲他翻了个白眼，天知道为什么一个快要八十岁的老头儿还这么喜欢听八卦，整个Skywalker家除了Anakin，不会有其他人回去买那些糟糕透顶的小报杂志。

“问这个干嘛？”Poe用被影评称为“饱含安静爆发力”的表情看着Anakin，但他从十二岁就在照顾这个固执的老头儿，并且每个月都还被骗回来一次，这个表情可能能吓唬住Hux和Ben，但对这个老头儿就没什么用了。

“你知道，在这种惨兮兮的牢笼可没有什么别的事儿可以干，我一个孤苦伶仃的老头儿，没有朋友也没有家人，独自一人住在这里，”Anakin用力挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪，就差把那些已经重复过上万次的战时故事全拿出来装可怜，“对我外孙的生活一无所知，Ben现在什么都不告诉我。”

“行了行了，你可不是第一次玩儿这套了，Mr Skywalker。”Poe夸张地长舒口气，扔下那本诗集，手肘撑在膝盖上，耸了耸肩膀才决定开口解释，“我说是男朋友，但其实只是刚开始约会，大概也不能算是男朋友，你知道，Well，你不知道，鉴于你这辈只有一个女朋友。愿她的灵魂安息。”

“嘿！我和Ben的祖母是天生一对，好吗，那是真爱，你这小鬼懂什么。”Anakin无聊地甩了甩手，好像Poe那些花边新闻小报上还不够多似的，有时候他觉得自己比Poe本人都清楚他到底有过多少男朋友。

“好好好，我什么都不懂，Lord Stark，”Poe学着浓重的北部英国口音，拿过靠在扶手椅旁边的木架他架在腿上，他确实非常有学口音的天赋，拜托，他的俄罗斯口音完美极了，至少Finn是这么说的，“这次你想听什么？”

“又是什么，乡村音乐？民谣？老天，就那么两个音，C，A，C，”Anakin嫌弃地说，但是他在Poe拿起吉他调音的时候微微弯起嘴角，或许他是个金属狗，但是Poe的那些吉他课可是没有白学，他永远不会忘记Poe十二岁圣诞节收到一把二手的木吉他做礼物时，脸上惊喜几乎发亮的表情。或许Poe不是Leia和Han的孩子，或许Han还管他叫Dameron，或许Poe从来不用外公来称呼Anakin，但他仍旧相信Poe是个好孩子，烦人了点儿，啰嗦了点儿，但是不算太坏。

“你知道我是个乡村乐手，My Lord。”Poe妆模作样地说，熟悉地弹起Young Turks，那是他最喜欢的歌之一。

“别学那蠢口音了，小鬼，你还没有Jon Snow高呢。”

“闭嘴，金属狗。”


	18. Chapter 18

-18-  
“有时候我真讨厌死你们俩了，”Finn拿着一根培根干巴巴地说，一脸苦相地看着坐在他小餐桌边的Poe和Rey，或许他们一个是他男朋友——好吧，他确实还没有开口确认这个，但是拜托，他们已经约会三个月了，还不够吗？——而另一个是他这辈子最好的朋友，基本上就是他妹妹，但这也太气人了，他小口嚼着自己的培根，悲愤地看着Rey抢过Poe手里的半个杯子蛋糕塞进嘴里，用沾满奶油的双手跟他比了个Peace，“真的，你们俩简直是人类公敌。”

“我干嘛了？”Poe皱着鼻子嚼嘴里的剩下的蛋糕，他对甜食的爱几乎和对Finn的不相上下，有时候Finn甚至觉得Poe会毫不犹豫地选择一块美味的奶酪蛋糕而不是他。这个男人简直就不可思议，他就是能在早上七点的早餐桌边，穿着Finn的睡裤和旧T恤衫，头发打着乱七八糟地卷垂在额头上，脸上还有枕头印子，嘴角沾着蛋糕碎屑和奶油，还是让Finn觉得他是世界上最好看的人。

而Rey正在舔纸杯蛋糕上剩下的碎屑，压根儿没空理他。

“你们这样吃东西，居然还一点儿都不胖，这不公平，你知道吗？”每周要花大把时间慢跑和体能训练的年轻人哭丧着脸，心疼地摸了摸自己的腹肌，才狠下心把还装着两条培根的盘子推开来，并且对立刻用眼神询问自己还要不要继续吃的Rey翻了个白眼，“当然，你拿走吃吧，老天，你们就吃不饱吗？”

Poe耸耸肩，舔着自己手指上的奶油，垂着眼睛时睫毛的阴影打在脸上，全都让Finn想做那么点儿……不太合适宜的事情，特别是不适合Rey在场的事情。

“如果你想干你现在在想的事儿，提前告诉我，我吃饱了这就走。”Rey抓起最后一块松饼塞进嘴里，含糊地说着从椅子上跳起来，就差把桌上的酸奶油直接呼Finn脸上了，她几乎蹦蹦跳跳地哼着歌，抓起沙发边的背包，冲Finn做了个鬼脸，“而且如果你想知道的话，我在修理厂工作，每天十个小时都在干体力活儿，好学生，跟天天坐在那儿的某些人可不一样。”

“快走吧你！”Finn嘶声说，但在年轻的机械师吐着舌头关上门的时候，没能忍住脸上傻兮兮的笑容。Poe舔掉嘴角最后的巧克力碎屑，捏住Finn的右手，拇指轻轻蹭过他的指节，脸上的微笑让Finn感到从头到脚都温暖起来，他从来没有想过自己的运气会这么好，让眼前这个男人走进自己的生活。

Poe和他想象中一样，凑过去笑着吻上他的嘴角，年长男人的嘴唇尝起来像是巧克力杯子蛋糕和奶油，还有淡淡的肉桂香味。Finn向上帝发誓，Poe做的肉桂卷和他本人一样美味。或许Rey说的没错，只要有Poe在周围，Finn的脑子什么时候都在裤裆里。于是他一手环过Poe的腰，让他贴近一点，再一点，直到演员先生骑跨到他大腿上为止。

Finn用鼻尖蹭着Poe的脖子，那里还留着自己的吻痕和味道，老天，Poe整个人闻起来都像是Finn，鉴于Poe每周都有两晚在Finn家里过夜，还总是穿他的衣服，但都不足以让Finn解释Poe身上的味道有多么的撩人。Poe低声笑起来的时候，Finn贴在他脖子上的嘴唇感到一阵阵震颤，手掌也不自觉地向下捏住他完美的臀部。

老天啊，你们见过Poe Dameron的屁股吗？Finn简直不敢相信这样柔软的手感是真的，他想要就这么把他搂在怀里再也不松手。

“该死，Finn，Babe，我们昨晚才……”Poe咬住下唇，脸颊和耳朵尖飞快地红起来，这也太可爱了一点儿吧！谁能想到平时总表现的自信而又张扬的Poe Dameron，在床上会这么容易脸红。Finn承认，从军校毕业，从小就和起码六七个同龄男性生活在一起，让他对大多数事情没有什么羞耻感，至少对于卧室里的事情来说。

羞耻心会让你在上铺兄弟打手枪的时候睡不着觉，导致第二天训练反应迟缓，最后会被教官罚跑圈，精疲力尽回到宿舍之后只想撸一发睡一觉，然后才意识到同样的羞耻心让你无法在住了八个人的宿舍里干这种事儿。那可不是享受的体验，兄弟。

“所以你能这么吃东西，还是因为运动量大，嗯？”他轻轻咬着Poe的下巴时说，为了新电影留的胡子蹭在他的嘴唇上痒痒的，说起来简直不可思议，但Finn就是觉得这让他男朋友看起来更年轻了，一点儿都没有三十二岁的样子，就像是个二十五、六的年轻人故意装老成。

好吧，还不是正式的男朋友。Finn亲吻Poe耳后时在在心里酸溜溜地承认，他还没来得及开口跟Poe提这件事儿，你知道，稳定下来啦做我男朋友啦，之类之类的。这三个月棒极了，Finn丝毫不怀疑他们之间的感情，每一个吻都和第一个一样甜蜜。而且感谢新电影拍摄场地就在布鲁克林，Poe每周都有那么一两晚住在Finn家里，拜其所赐，Finn总能在松饼或者培根的香味中醒来。

Rey完全不在乎Poe在这里过夜，她早就被Poe的做饭手艺收买了。

而Poe看起来似乎根本不急着和Finn进入下一个阶段，好像只是非常满足于此时此刻他们之间所拥有的感情。或许他还不想稳定下来呢？或许他还在和其他人约会呢？当然不是说Finn在怀疑Poe会出轨什么的，或许，只是或许，Finn不足够呢？不管怎么说他可是Poe Dameron，对不对？可不是每天都有机会和一个电影明星约会的。Finn及时阻止了那些充满不安感的想法，抬头才发现Poe正微笑地看着他。

或许就是现在，像个成年人一样地直起腰板，然后告诉这个英俊的男人你有多喜欢他，你有多享受过去三个月，你的心跳是如何在看见他微笑的时候漏了一拍的，告诉他你是如何在第一次见面的时候就被他吸引的，告诉他你有多么爱他的双眼，爱他的嘴唇，爱他的笑容和嗓音，爱他的一切，告诉他……告诉他你想做他的男朋友。

Poe舔了舔他的嘴唇，眼角的笑纹和上扬的嘴角，温暖的褐色大眼睛里充满了笑意和些微疑问，这全都让Finn收紧了搂着他的手。那句话就在嘴边，拜托，这又不是求婚，甚至不是提出同居。年轻人深吸了口气，视线从微笑的眼睛滑到他身上那件哥伦比亚大学的T恤衫上，试图让自己鼓起勇气，就张开你的大嘴巴问他好吗，Trooper，这么简单的一件事儿，你们约会三个月了，这有什么好犹豫的？

那个词就在嘴边，Finn猛地抬起头直直对上Poe的视线，张开嘴正准备……

当然了，因为全世界都恨他，Poe的电话一定会在这个时候响起来。

“抱歉，Babe。”Poe轻巧地从Finn腿上滑下来，带着歉意最后亲了一口他的嘴唇，才把昨晚随手丢在沙发上的手机捡起来，靠在窗台上抿着嘴唇看着Finn微笑。

老天，他就没有不笑的时候吗？Finn痛苦地抱住自己的脑袋，简直想要像个高中生一样抱住Rey哭诉，他现在格外想吃点儿冰淇淋。他垂头丧气地开始收拾桌上的碗碟，Poe做了早餐，没理由再让他打扫，对吗？虽然他肯定不会在意，老天，Finn再一次怀疑自己到底是怎么和这样一个人开始约会的。

我是不是该给什么神明还个愿啥的？他有一搭没一搭地想着，把盘子放进水池里，不用看也能感觉到Poe正在客厅里踱步，Finn盯着水池里的泡沫，仍旧能仔细描绘出Poe的手指穿过他完美卷发的样子，该死，该死，该死。

“一切都很顺利，Lando，真的，我们这周就结束录音了，周末去格林威治拍摄，”Poe在他身后冲电话那头的经纪人说，Finn到现在还没见过Lando，不过就Poe的描述来说，他总能显得像是整个屋里最酷的人，“对，他们看了Nightlab的视频，是是是，在我让Jess把那个视频撤下来之前，所以他们想要Ben过来参演，就几分钟，一首歌，你能帮他看看合同吗？鉴于严格意义上来说，你也是Kylo Ren的经纪人。”

Finn听不到Lando说了什么，但Poe低声笑着说：“得了吧，你喜欢Ben着呢。”

他笑着摇摇头，开始把洗干净的盘子一个个整齐地排在架子上晾干，在呼吸下面哼着不知名的小调，过了几分钟才意识到那是Poe写的某一首歌。

“不，我不在家，”Poe的声音稍微近了一点儿，“我在我男朋友这儿，哦，对，你还没见过Finn，不管怎么说，我等会儿回家去看看Ben。”

Finn一瞬间觉得自己心跳都停了下来，全身僵硬到抓不住手里的盘子，他不是在做梦吧？Poe刚刚说什么？等等？这么说他这么久以来的紧张和焦虑都是白搭的？

不不不，当然不是说Finn有什么好抱怨的。

“你知道Ben的那些照片没什么坏处，别老去烦他行吗？行行好，Lando，我亲爱的，我的甜心，你知道就算我不说也会被小报发现的对吗？不……我不是说……当然，我明白，如果他不愿意我当然不会……”Poe叹了口气，声音近得吓了Finn一大跳，Poe突然从后面搂住Finn的腰，探身亲了一下他的后颈，Finn能听见Lando在电话另一边念叨着关于公众形象之类的事情，这个吻只持续了短短几秒，但让Finn重新微笑起来，并且用沾着肥皂水的手抓住了Poe的手腕，转头迅速在他鼻尖上亲了一口。Poe咬着嘴唇忍住笑声，佯装嫌弃地甩了甩手，他冲他眨眼的样子可爱得让Finn只想把他抓过来重重吻住。

Poe重重地倒进沙发里，双腿搭在扶手上就这么躺下，长长地叹了口气，继续和自己经纪人的对话：“又不是说我还在柜子里，对吧？拜托，就算是Boba也不能这样，我当然明白这个，只是……嘿！别把Ben也扯进来，他俩关系好着呢。不不不，Mr Calrissian，你不会想把Mr Solo扯进来的，我跟他没什么关系，好吗？你一大早打给我就是要说这个？”

Finn擦干双手在他旁边坐下，让Poe能往上挪挪躺在自己大腿上，有一搭没一搭地舒理他柔软的卷发，年轻人拿出自己的手机无聊地翻着新闻，然后才打开自己的社交网络。要知道新闻学是个相当繁忙的专业，而且Finn基本所有闲下来的时间都和Poe呆在一起，他早就把所有社交网络的提示都关掉了，又不是说他在乎自己有多少粉丝，是不是？

在看到Kylo Ren昨晚发的那条Instagram之后，Finn才意识到Poe的经纪人一大早再跟他吵什么。

Kylo Ren，发布于10小时之前。Poe Dameron的蜜糖（桃心）（桃心）（桃心）。#恩爱狗 #我哥的日常 #秀恩爱 #瞎狗眼 #我要晕倒了 

Finn记得那确实是昨天的照片，他们一起在布鲁克林吃了晚餐，双人约会，还有Ben和他的红毛律师男朋友，普通的西班牙餐馆，有点儿吵，那让Finn不得不凑过去才能听见Poe在说什么。这就是为什么照片里Finn背对着镜头，正在试图听清Poe说什么，而Poe低垂着眼睛凑到他耳边，微笑着说着什么。

不得不说，Ben的拍照技术棒极了，即使照片经过了黑白处理，但Poe眼里闪烁着的笑意和嘴角上扬的温柔角度全都尽显无疑。毫无疑问他已经和照片里只有一个背影的男人坠入了爱河。

老天，老天，老天。Finn差点以为自己心脏病要犯了。

“好的，我知道了，我会跟他谈谈的，好吗？不是说我介意，他确实是我的蜜糖。”Poe的手掌贴上Finn的脸颊，但因为Finn脸上震惊的表情而僵在远离，“呃……Lando，我想我德跟Finn谈一谈，我以为他知道……不，我好着呢，先别去找Ben好吗？我等会儿回家跟他谈谈，我保证，等会儿打给你。”

“Finn，Babe，”Poe翻身爬起来，跪坐在Finn旁边，不安地咀嚼着自己的下唇，Finn一脸空白的瞪着他这一点毫无帮助，“我是说，我以为你昨晚就看到那张照片了，呃，如果你觉得这不合适我可以让Ben把照片删掉，还好你在里面没有露脸，是不是？应该不会有小报因为这个来找你麻烦，放心吧，我知道，我知道，我知道这有点儿太快了，我很，听着，Babe，我很抱歉，好吗？我应该先问问你的，我应该，老天，嘿，Buddy，看着我，好吗？我是说，我知道这有点儿……”

他紧张的时候总会这么絮絮叨叨地停不下来，如果Finn不是完全处在震惊之中的话，大概会觉得这也可爱极了，Poe似乎根本没有意识到自己在这么做。Finn对上Poe的视线时，才看见他眼里的恐惧，老天，我在想什么啊。

Finn按着他的后颈就吻了上去，Poe发出一声介于呜咽和惊呼之间的声音，几乎是下意识地闭上眼睛，环住了Finn的脖子，他们很快就像昨晚刚回来——在Rey下班开门之前——那样，身体缠绕在一起倒进沙发过软的靠垫里。

“我绝对是世界上运气最好的男人，”Finn和Poe嘴唇相贴的时候说，他几乎压不住自己声音里的兴奋和喜悦，他整整一个月都在苦恼怎么跟Poe开口，但是他就这么……就这么……他再次重重吻了Poe一次，才终于气喘吁吁地撑起身体，看着头发散乱的演员先生，看他瞪大了眼镜咬着嘴唇，双手紧紧扯着自己的衣领，就像是在等待宣判，就好像Finn下一句话里带着最终的答案，“上帝啊，我一直不知道怎么问你，就连Rey就不想继续听我念叨这事儿了。”

“问我什么，Finn？”Poe小心翼翼地问，他张了张嘴，但立刻就被Finn打断了，他当然知道自己年长的男朋友——现在是正式的了，Baby！——在想什么，或者说想要说什么。Poe总是担心他们之间年纪差距太大，总是担心他会耽误Finn的未来，总是担心他们进展的太快，总是担心Finn的生活会被自己毁掉，Poe总是在担心。

“问你愿不愿意做我的男朋友，”啄吻一下他红肿起来的嘴唇，Finn这次没有阻止蔓延到眼睛的笑意，右手轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，拇指蹭过他柔软的下唇，“但是我现在已经有答案了。”

“我以为……我以为你早就是我男朋友了，我跟我所有朋友都这么说的。”Poe皱起眉头，但还是轻轻咬了一口Finn的拇指。

“我以为你想慢慢来，你知道，约会个一年半载地再决定什么的，我以为我们只是……”

“老天啊，Finn，我住在你家，穿你的衣服，给你做早饭，你以为我们是什么？一夜情？”Poe忍不住笑起来，双手捧住自己年轻恋人的脸。

“那这一晚可有点儿长啊，是不是？”Finn转头吻了一下他的掌心，贴近的时候感觉彼此的心跳节奏都合在了一起。

“没错，而且它还可以更长的，对不对？”Poe轻轻啃咬他下唇的时候这么说，Finn听见自己在加深这个吻之前低声开口，“不止一晚，Honey Pie，我们现在有的是时间。”

 

于是Poe没能像原计划的那样在早餐之后就赶回去，不光是几乎要在沙发上搞起来（Rey会亲手掐死他的），还是在走廊上的亲吻，直到他到了车上系好安全带，Finn还是探身最后吻了他一次。

He will be the death of me.

只能庆幸Finn已经开始暑假，而Poe自己今天也没有任何拍摄日程，他站在自己公寓的电梯里，抓起衣领扇风的时候才注意到，他就这么穿着Finn的T恤衫就回来了。不，Poe Dameron，你是个三十多岁的成年人了，别像个变态一样闻自己的衣服，就算上面都是你男朋友的味道也一样。

这一路回来Poe都觉得自己好像踩在云彩上，过去三个月简直完美到难以置信，他习惯了不知道下一份工作在哪里，习惯了等待失去的瞬间，习惯了让生活继续，但从来没有像现在这样。

Poe Dameron现在有一份成功的事业，你知道，全世界闻名的导演，大牌到不行的同事，他可以带着他弹了二十年的吉他去片场，饰演一个六十年代的民谣歌手；Poe Dameron现在有一个几乎让生活走上正轨的弟弟，Ben的频道和生活都不需要再让Poe担心了，或许他对Hux那个装逼犯还有点儿怀疑，但是他们在一起的样子让Poe觉得没什么好怕的；Poe Dameron现在有一个全世界最完美的男朋友。

他允许自己发出愉快的叹息，拿出钥匙开门的时候也没能阻止脸上傻兮兮的笑容，从他进入军校，不，或许从他父母去世那天起，Poe就从来没有觉得这么全身心地快乐过。就连那个现在住在老人院的臭老头这三个月都只装了两次病危而已，现在的生活对于Poe来说，简直完美极了。

“呃……你好？”他打开门就看到一个姜黄色头发的大个子坐在自己家的沙发上，和Ben一起专注地盯着电视屏幕打游戏，而Poe非常确定自己不认识这么一号人。

“哦！你是Poe Dameron！”大个子用和他身形一点儿都不搭的速度跳起来，冲过来重重抱住了愣在门口的Poe，熊抱地让他差点儿断气，声音里浓重的爱尔兰口音让Poe差点儿没听懂他在说啥，“老兄！我可喜欢你的电影了！巴里布？我哭了三次！”

“谢谢你的支持，但是请问你是……？”Poe扬起眉毛，不敢相信Ben就这么让一个狂热粉丝进了家门，好像之前被人跟踪和砸玻璃还不够严重似的。

“啊哈，我是Dommy的表弟，Ben的男朋友，你记得的，对吧？”大个子终于放开了怀里被挤成一团的Poe，在裤子上蹭了蹭自己汗湿的手掌，才冲Poe伸出手，“我叫Ian，Ian Sheamus，我告诉他我今天来，估计他给忘了。”

Poe仰头看着比自己起码高二十几公分的大个子，张着嘴不知道说什么好，你怎么看也不想那个没屁股猴子的表弟好吗！

“我告诉他可以进来等，刚刚发短信告诉Hux了，他说他一会儿就回来。”Ben放下手柄说，提到Hux名字的时候微微扬起了嘴角，这让Poe一瞬间紧张起来的神经慢慢放松下来，放松点儿，Dameron，他不是个陌生人。

“那么，Ian，为什么Hux从来没有跟我们提过他有个表弟的？”Poe关上门时问，如果不趁Hux回来之前从Shwamus那里挖点儿他的黑历史，Poe发誓就把自己的名字倒过来写。


	19. Chapter 19

-19-  
“嘿，我很高兴Poe终于找了个像样点儿的男朋友，”Justin在Ben调整自己牛仔帽的时候用肩膀撞了一下他的手臂，如果说你十年前告诉还在餐厅洗盘子的Ben Solo，他有一天会有九百万粉丝，并且和Justin Timberlake一起演电影，还抱着他勉强会弹的木吉他，戴着一顶蠢爆了的牛仔帽，他决定会恐慌症发作的。Justin好像根本没有意识到Ben内心的尖叫似的，随手拨弄着他的吉他继续说，“我老实跟你说，从两年多前在LA认识Poe开始，我就没见过他交往的哪一个不是混蛋的。哎呀，别跟他说我这么讲了。”

“……呃，”Ben想要去挠挠自己的手肘，确实常常有人把他和Poe误认为是情侣，也确实这件事解释起来也不是特别麻烦，事实上，Ben解释过不下一百次，因为没有人会第一反应就猜到拉丁裔的Poe Dameron和Ben Solo是兄弟俩，但是问他这话的人从来都不是Justin Timberlake，他对此一丁点儿思想准备都没有。“我和Poe不是……我们、呃。”

“哦！我很抱歉！我不是想打听你们的八卦，你们的关系是你们自己的事情，当然，当然，”Justin好像懂了什么一样地尴尬笑起来，“我知道，谈恋爱这事儿可麻烦也可复杂了，但是Joel之前给我们看的那个视频，你知道，你也戴了牛仔帽的那个，已经是五年前的了？哦，我又多嘴乱问了，是吧？好了，好了，我闭嘴，好好弹我的吉他，然后假装自己是个正经八百的演员，嗯？”

如果不是因为他说完之后冲Ben眨了眨眼睛，他甚至以为自己冒犯到了大明星先生。可想而知，不管Poe的同事是谁，在Ben眼里都是大明星，他亲眼见过Russell Crowe呢！两次！

“其实，我想说的是，呃，Poe是我哥哥。”Ben这次真的去挠了挠自己的手肘，差点儿把怀里的吉他摔到地上，赶忙抱紧那个根本没用的道具时，他觉得自己出了一身冷汗。打起精神来，Ren，别在这儿给Poe丢人，他在心里这么呵斥自己。

“啊？哦！哦！老天！我很抱歉！我真的特别特别抱歉！”Justin猛地抬起头，Ben几乎能听到他脖子发出咔哒的声响，留着可笑小胡子的大明星瞪大了眼睛，好像下巴脱臼似的张着嘴，一时半会儿除了道歉说什么都说不出来，“上帝，我该死的大嘴巴。”

“这没什么，你知道，我们俩不用一个姓氏，而且，Well……”他耸耸肩膀没有继续说下去，谁都能看出他和Poe没有一丁点儿相似的地方。

这尴尬极了，Ben觉得自己后背开始冒汗，要不了多久他身上的衬衫就会和皮肤紧贴在一起，这得让他不得不换件衣服，再一次——他一小时之前把红茶洒在了自己衣服上——然后导演，鼎鼎有名的Cohen兄弟会终于意识到，自己错信了Poe的话，请了一个蠢货来演这么一个不大不小的角色，然后他们会把Ben扫地出门，搞不好Poe也会因为这个丢掉工作，然后……

手机急促的震动声将Ben从他惊恐的想象里拯救了出来，他用力瞪着扣放在面前琴谱架上不停震动的玩意儿，Poe被导演叫走之前把它随手丢在那里。和平时一样，Poe Dameron就是个Loser，字面意义上的，总是把东西随手乱丢的那种人。每个礼拜至少有两天，Ben都能一边喝咖啡，一边看Poe满客厅找自己的手机。而跟他相反，Ben是个Keeper，他知道自己所有的东西都放在什么地方，什么都不会弄丢。

Hux非常同意这个观点，Ben Solo绝对是个Keeper。

这实际上是Ben可以理解为什么有人觉得他和Poe是情侣的原因之一，或许是因为Ben基本是Poe带大的，或许是因为他们总是黏在一起，或许是因为Poe跟人交际的时候本来就没有什么界限，他们之间的关系比一般的兄弟俩好太多。以至于Ben看到Poe电话在响的第一反应就是帮他接起来，这不是他第一次这么干了，这也不是Finn第一次以为自己打错电话了。

反正打给Poe的不是Lando就是Finn，Ben连屏幕都没看的接起电话时这么想，希望不是Babo，他有点儿怕那个公共关系专家。

“Poe我亲爱的，你终于肯接我的电话了？”Leia的声音从电话另一头传来，Ben只觉得自己心里咯噔一下，他小心翼翼地把吉他放回地上的琴盒里，冲Justin抱歉地点点头，至少他希望自己脸上的表情能表现出来这么个意思，捂着麦克风狼狈地逃到走廊上的时候才想起自己忘记问，在这种休息的时候接电话是不是不太礼貌。

与此同时，Leia因为不同寻常的沉默，而在电话里担忧地询问：“Poe？你还好吗，我的孩子？是不是出什么事了？Ben在你旁边吗？哦，可怜的小家伙，你能呼吸吗？放松点，你能找到地方躺下吗？”

Ben关上工作室的大门，站在走廊里突然有点不知所措，他不知道自己的母亲在说什么，除了刚刚从健身房回来，Ben从来没有见过Poe有喘不上气的时候。但Ben很确定的是，他不喜欢母亲有什么事情瞒着自己，特别是当这件事和Poe有关的时候。

“Mommy？”他试着打断母亲担心的絮叨，Ben上周末和Leia通电话的时候，她可完全没有提到Poe不接她电话之类的事情，事实上，和每次联系的时候一样，作为一个母亲的Leia将军除了Ben有没有好好吃饭，最近怎么样之外什么都没有问。

“Oh，Ben Darling！”Leia几秒之前的担忧声音完全不见了，Ben不得不佩服自己一生从政的母亲，难怪她能把Skywalker一家都收拾得服服帖帖，包括Han和Poe在内。“我以为我打给了Poe，号码没错啊？让我猜猜，他又找不到自己的手机了，是不是？这孩子，永远都不知道自己把自己的破烂儿都丢在什么地方。”

尽管Ben相当同意这一点，他还是什么都没有说，只是等着Leia讲到重点。

“不管他承不承认，那孩子和Han像极了，”Leia在那头轻轻叹了口气，Ben能捕捉到她声音里的无奈和不耐烦，一般来说这种感情是和Han Solo紧紧连在一起的，自从他上次离开自己公寓之后，Ben和Poe都没有再和他父亲联系过。显然，这就是Leia这电话的重点，“听着，Ben，我知道你父亲这次去肯定又没干什么好事儿，但是Poe什么都不肯告诉我，所以你老实跟我说，Han这次又搞砸了，对不对？”

Ben靠在安静走廊的墙壁上，闭上眼睛回想起那天Han气得涨红的脖子，Poe发红的眼眶，还有Hux那个带着汗臭和古龙水味道的吻，不由地低声叹息。

“这么糟糕，嗯？我就知道，那个老东西，”Leia顿了顿，声音重新回到充满耐心的温柔调子上，“现在没有人告诉我任何事情了，你们都欺负我一个人在缅因什么都不知道，是不是？好了，好了，我不是真的想让你回答，但是Ben，我们得谈一谈，你知道，一家人坐下来，好好谈一谈。”

如果谈一谈有用的话，他们干嘛还等到现在。

“我什么都不想谈。”他闷声回答。

“Ben Sweetie，没人喜欢坐下来讨论自己的感受，但是我们拖了太久，晚了太多太多，我知道我不是一个好母亲，Han也……他在尝试了，你看得出来，对吗？如果我们十年前能这么好好沟通的话，可能就不会像现在这样了，”她听起来不像是个将军，而只是个疲倦的母亲，“所以，帮我劝劝Poe，好吗？我知道你爸肯定躲在Chewie那里，他从去纽约看你们之后就没回家，我有时候真不知道自己怎么忍受他这么多年的。”

Ben咬了咬嘴唇，他知道自己父母感情好着呢，但这不代表他就能接受那些无休止的争吵，特别是当Leia和Han的固执脾气不相上下的时候。

“我们没什么好谈的，Mommy，你知道的，”Ben低头看着自己的脚尖，好像Leia就站在他面前，用审视的眼神打量他似的，“Dad永远都不明白，不，他就不会试着去明白，他就只是……”

Ben不确定自己想说什么。

“你应该当面告诉他，告诉你父亲你有多失望多生气，我们才能知道接下来该怎么办，好吗？”Leia试着安慰他的嗓音和Poe一模一样，或许他根本就是从她那里学来的，“帮我劝劝你固执的哥哥，我过阵子去看看你外公的老房子，到时候我们全家人一起坐下来，怎么样？”

他想说这是个糟糕透顶的注意，他想说他和Han Solo没有什么好谈的，他想说Poe根本不想见到Mr Solo，他想说他们这个功能失调的家庭根本没有好转的可能了，但是最后的最后，他只是小声说了句：“好的，Mommy。”

但真正让Ben惊讶的是Poe的反应。

那天晚些时候他们结束了拍摄，那首有点儿傻气的Please Mr Kennedy三条就过了，Joel和Ethan脸上什么表情都没有，但是Poe看起来挺高兴，就连他的大胡子看起来都有精神多了。Ben决定提起这件事的时候，他们正在Finn大学附近的小餐厅吃晚餐，Poe一手撑着自己的下巴，着迷地看着Finn比划着描述一个相当精彩的安利，就连坐在Ben旁边的Hux都聚精会神的听着。

那确实应该是个有趣极了的安利，但是Ben的精神全都集中在胃里打结一样的感觉上，Finn的故事他一个字都没听进去。

某种程度上来说，他应该知道Poe不会喜欢这个提议的。但是Poe从小就很听Leia的话，而且他退役回来之后跟Han和Leia出柜的时候，反应都没有之前那次强烈，Ben有点儿不敢问到底是为什么，因为他知道答案。

Ben Solo受够了做Poe的包袱，各种意义上的。

他突然意识到Finn的声音停了下来，而周围的注意力都集中到了自己身上，Ben猛地抬起头，发现Poe正一手扣着Finn的手指，担心地看着他。

“你一整晚都在走神啊，Benji，发生什么了吗？”Poe皱起眉头，Ben注意到Finn立刻习惯性地用拇指蹭过Poe的指节，将他的手捏得更紧。

他更加注意到Hux捏住了自己的膝头，同样在用充满疑问和担心的眼神打量自己。

“Mommy今天来电话，她想让我们去Yonker，”Ben听见自己说，但是完全不记得自己有决定开口说这件事，“她想让我们和Dad坐下来谈一谈。”

“我们没什么好谈的。”Poe冷冰冰地说，这感觉太怪了，Poe从来不是一个冷冰冰的人，Ben从来没有听过他用这样的语气说话。

“可是……”

“讨论结束了，Ben，如果你想见Mr Solo，我可以开车送你去Yonker，”Poe咬住自己的下唇，紧紧盯着桌上的酒杯而不是Ben的眼睛，“但我跟他没什么好谈的，我不是他的儿子。”

真棒，Kylo，你还是搞砸了。在回家的计程车上，Ben靠在Hux的肩膀上这么想到，就算他很清楚Poe不是生他的气，但这也不能他感到前所未有的沮丧，好像一直在盘踞在脑后的难过和消沉突然又席卷而来，好像那种窒息一般的感觉又要回来了。

“别这么难过，Kylo，我相信Bunny会想明白的，他总是会想明白的。”Hux转头轻轻吻了一下他的头顶，在两边飞驰而过的灯光下，嘴角的笑容都似乎晕染开来，Ben没有意识到那是因为自己不知道什么时候开始眼眶发热。哦，蠢货，蠢货，你这个无可救药的蠢货，他在心里咒骂自己。

Hux没有继续说下去，他只是侧头亲吻Ben的额头和鼻尖，有些汗湿的手掌和他的贴在一起，十指相扣。Hux的嘴唇上有烟草和番茄酱的味道。

如果Poe知道他的回答会让Ben这么沮丧，他一定会难过的，而一想到Poe会难过，那一直在角落窥伺的悲伤感更加猛烈地向Ben Solo袭来，他甚至没有注意到自己把脸颊贴在Hux的颈侧，小声啜泣起来。

而他甚至不知道自己为什么会觉得这么难过。

好像难过和悲伤就是他的默认程序，好像黑暗的影子想将他撕裂，好像恐惧和痛苦是最正常不过的感觉，好像只要稍稍一不注意，他就会又回到那个冷冰冰的宿舍，回到周遭都是嘲笑和讥讽的世界，回到只有Poe紧紧把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的头发，告诉他一切都会好的时候。

但一切都变了，不是吗？

Poe不总是在这里了。Ben瞪大了眼睛，紧紧攥着Hux的手，突然感受到前所未有的恐惧，他从没这么清楚地意识到Poe离开了他的生活。不仅仅是因为Poe，不仅仅是因为Han Solo几个月前的那场闹剧，不仅仅是因为Leia明显瞒着他的事情，不仅仅是因为Yonker的老房子里没有了外公和那些酷炫极了的金属乐，不仅仅是因为Hux愿意留在他身边，即使他知道自己什么也给不了他。

不仅仅是因为他知道自己想说什么，却永远都说不出口。

不仅仅是因为他知道这些都是无法避免的。

“Shhh，我们就快到家了，我就在这里，嗯？”Hux紧紧握着他的手，亲吻他手背的时候用左臂搂住Ben颤抖的肩膀，他一瞬间苍白的脸色和惊慌的表情告诉Ben，他根本不知道发生了什么，甚至可能还在回忆自己是不是说错了什么话。

这不是什么新鲜的东西，说真的。Ben知道它就在那里，蜷缩在回忆角落里的，恐惧而惊慌失措的，十四岁的Ben Solo，Poe嘶哑的声音让他快点跑，但是他只能抱紧自己，蜷缩起来瑟瑟发抖。

根本没有什么Ben和Poe对抗整个世界，一直以来不过是Poe再替他对抗一切而已。

它就在那里。Ben每隔一周去Yonker的老房子，替住进养老院的外公割草的时候能感觉到；他早上起来关掉走廊的灯，因为他知道Poe没有灯光就睡不着的时候能感觉到；他看着Hux从街对面走过来，嘴角微微上扬，眼里只有他一个人的时候，能更加清晰的感觉到。

那永远都在那里的悲伤，那让他在这种时候，毫无缘由地哭泣起来的悲伤。

Ben紧紧咬住嘴唇，把脸埋进Hux的颈窝，直到自己终于停止发抖能重新开始呼吸。

最后Ben发现自己站在走廊里，熟悉的深红色地毯，熟悉的墙纸，熟悉的大门，他站在Hux家门前，肩上披着他的外套，而红发男人开门的时候手有点发抖。

“嘿，进来吧，我给你弄点儿东西吃，你晚上一口东西都没吃，不是吗？”Hux把外套挂到衣架上，双手捧着Ben的脸颊，只能庆幸Ben习惯性的驼背让他不用在这种时候踮起脚尖才能吻上他。

于是Ben蜷缩在Hux家的沙发里，Millie蜷缩成一小团橘黄色的毯子盖在Ben肚子上，安静地打着呼。他的左臂垫在脑袋底下，歪头看着厨房暖黄色的灯光下，Hux紧绷着后背切着什么东西，头发因为汗水而乱翘着，完全没有了之前整齐严谨的样子，白衬衫上还有一大片因为汗水而紧贴在他后背上。

乱了节奏的心跳突然又回到了肚子里，一切悬浮着，横冲直撞的东西都慢慢降落到原位。是的，一切都变了，Ben自己，Poe，一切的一切都在改变。

有好有坏。

但是看着那个头发乱翘的爱尔兰男人站在厨房的灯光下，偶尔回头确认Ben是不是还好，周围的一切都是那么安静，安静到Ben只能听见自己的心跳。一下，一下，一下地碰撞着他的胸腔。

这绝对不是在他计划中的，Ben眯起眼睛，和Millie一起打了个哈欠，将自己蜷缩成更小的一团，疲倦在那些难过烟消云散之后突然击中了他。这绝对是他从没想到的，不管是Ben Solo还是Kylo Ren，都从没有想到过，会有一个像Hux这样的男人，蛮横而愚蠢地进入他的生活，成为了那里的一个定式。

“Hey，Sleepy head，”温暖的手指拨开自己脸颊上的头发，食物的味道在周围漂浮，Ben能听见自己面前人声音里的笑意，温热的呼吸打在自己鼻尖，于是Ben皱着眉头睁开眼睛，模模糊糊地看见Hux蹲在他面前，冲着自己微笑，声音低沉，“来吧，你得睡到床上去，在这里会感冒的。”

“这是个意外，真的，”Ben迷迷糊糊地说，他握住Hux贴在自己脸颊上的手，对着红发男人难得一见的惊讶表情，忍不住笑了出来，“但我觉得我爱上你了，Dominic。”


	20. Chapter 20

-20-  
就差那么一点儿，真的，就一点点。显然在那个洪亮的声音伴随着重重的脚步声，闯进客厅里这温情而美好的，百分之百符合Hux被迫跟着Ben和Poe看得那些白烂爱情片情节的一幕之前，Hux和所有人一样，完全忘了自己有一个超过一百公斤的表弟住在自己家。

“Dommy！我还以为你不回来了！”Ian刚从浴室里出来，隔着整个客厅冲Hux大喊，他丝毫不怀疑自己楼下的邻居都能听见。

“Fuck，Ian，Fuck！WHY！”Hux触电一般地跳起来，就差么一点点，他都已经用手掌磨蹭着Ben从敞开领口露出来的颈侧和锁骨了，他都已经能感受到他呼吸里的热度，还有那仍旧闪烁着水光的黑色眼睛，老天，Hux简直觉得自己就快要陷在里面了。

是已经陷在里面了，打从一开始Hux就非常清楚自己再也出不来了。Kylo Ren，不，Ben Solo就像是个漩涡，是场无法预测的风暴，吹散了Hux一成不变的生活，改变了一切他所习惯和依赖着的熟悉和规律，而Hux发现自己站在暴风眼中，看着沙发上蜷缩成一团的Ben Solo，根本无法阻止嘴角上扬勾勒出的微笑。

而Ben只是精疲力尽一般地重新闭上眼睛，蜷起身体更加舒服地陷进沙发垫里，Millie几乎用一模一样的动作蜷缩在Ben的怀里，发出舒服的呼噜声。我的两个甜心，Hux下意识地这样想，轻柔地用手指拨开垂到Ben脸颊上的黑色头发，抖开一直搭在沙发靠背上的毯子——Hux的脚趾头很容易觉得冷，好吗，就算是夏天他一样需要全世界最柔软舒服的毯子随时待命——把Millie和Ben一起包在毯子里，爱尔兰男人才抬起头怒气冲冲地瞪着楞在客厅那一头的表弟。

“我真不是故意的。”Ian咧着嘴压低了嗓门儿，但这不表示他说话的声音就有多小，Ben抱着Millie轻哼着动了动，这让Hux的瞪视更加热烈，好想他随时要跳起来扭掉Ian的脑袋，当然，他肯定不会这么做的。Dominic Hux是个一辈子都生活在曼哈顿，一周去一次健身房跳Zumba的律师，而Ian Sheamus是个一年70%时间是农民，剩下30%是职业摔跤运动员的爱尔兰老实人。

于是Ian做了个用手拉上拉链的动作，表示自己一句话都不说了。说老实话，Hux和自己那些在爱尔兰的远方亲戚没有那么亲近，毕竟Hux的曾祖父就已经是美国人了，而他自己更是根本没有去过爱尔兰。他去过英国，但是Ian坚定地表示那肯定不算。

但这么多年过去了，非常奇妙的，Ian每次来美国比赛的时候还都住在Hux家，拖他去参加那些已经过时了起码五十年的爱尔兰舞会，拖他去看那些听着都疼的比赛，然后给他看自己五个孩子的照片，而Hux甚至有点儿习惯了每年的Sheamus季，虽然他还是分不清Ian先后出生的两儿子谁是Fred谁是George。他们甚至不是双胞胎！Hux如此为自己辩护，天知道他们为什么长得一模一样！而且Ian你得停止看Harry Potter这样的儿童读物了！当然，在说这话之前，Hux先把自己放在床头的精装版收了起来。

沉默只持续了大概三十秒，不，绝对没有三十秒，因为Hux都没来得及从沙发跟前走到厨房，他现在只想把食物放到冰箱里，等Ben醒来或是Ian半夜起来偷吃掉，然后打扫干净厨房，好好洗个澡，再去想怎么安慰Ben这件事。反正这些破事儿全都是Poe的错就对了，他气哼哼地想着，Hux当然知道自己根本就是无理取闹，这么想一点儿道理都没有，他可是个很有逻辑的人，但是看到Ben难过的表情，有逻辑的Hux先生只想要抓住Poe的领子，冲他大喊大叫。

他已经开始觉得发冷的脚趾头刚刚贴上厨房的瓷砖，Ian假装咳嗽的声音让他深深叹了口气。这次是什么？舞会，酒吧，电影，小屁孩的照片？八成就完全是这个顺序。

“Dommy，你知道，这周末有个舞会，”啊哈，果然，舞会，然后呢？“你可以带上Benji Boy，附近还有个爱尔兰酒吧。”

但和往常不同的是，Ian Sheamus，那个能单手把Hux举起来，撞见Ben和Hux在沙发上热吻也毫无反应，洗了澡浴巾都不围就跑出来，五个孩子爹的爱尔兰农民，非常难得一见地涨红了脸颊，尴尬地揉着自己的后颈，整个人看起来都像是一只煮熟了的虾子。

不，Hux绝不承认他站在太阳底下五分钟也是一样的效果。

律师先生冲自己的表弟扬起一边儿的眉毛，双手抱在胸前，用盯着满嘴谎话客户的眼神盯着Ian，直到熊一样男人驼着背挠挠头发，摊开双手但视线游离着不肯对上Hux的视线，“我只是想问，你看，你跟Benji Boy这么顺利，我只是想说，Well，Jaysus，怎么就这么难开口，你能，你看我们好歹表兄弟一场……”

“有什么快点说！”Hux嘶声催促。

“Okay！Okay！我只是想问你，能不能帮我问问，Poe Dameron愿不愿意跟我们一起去舞会，我知道，Jaysus，我知道他不是爱尔兰人，但是，你看，他可是Poe Dameron。”Ian挥舞双手比划着，在Hux眼里，他看起来根本像是个不开口约自己初恋出去的初中女生。

天知道眼前这个家伙怎么就会是个有五个孩子家庭幸福的直男，还是说，恰好Poe就是Ian Sheamus的软肋？

怎么这个世界就全都围着Poe Dameron打转？妈哒！

“行了行了，别这么看着我，你就像是只蛋白粉喝多了的大型犬，收起你的狗狗眼，Ian，我会问他的，好吗？你还有两天的时间可以表现的像个高中女生，现在，滚回你的房间去好好睡你的觉，别来捣乱。”Hux就确实像是赶自己不听话大狗狗一样，把Ian赶回了自家客房，那基本就是Ian的房间了，鉴于Hux没有什么朋友回来过夜。

“说好了啊，不许反悔，不然我就告诉Benji你的中间名是什么。”Ian不死心地扒着门框试图威胁自己表哥，他皱起鼻子的样子几乎和自己母亲一模一样，Hux突然想道，他几乎已经快要不记得自己那总是绷着脸的母亲什么时候露出过这样的表情了。

“Bob，好吗，全世界都已经知道了，我这就把Facebook的名字改成Dominic Bob Hux，你满意了吗？现在睡觉去，咻——咻——”他不耐烦地挥挥手里的茶巾，就差对Ian比个中指了，他现在最不需要的就是表弟的大嗓门在这里把Ben吵醒。

最后Hux花了半个多小时打扫厨房，洁癖得治啊，律师先生。然后给Millie换猫砂，洗澡，把脏衣服丢进洗衣机里，最后的最后，躺在Ben对面的沙发上，看着他平静的睡脸，微微皱起的眉头，和垂在鼻梁上的碎发，不知道什么时候就跟着睡死过去。

那天晚上他梦见了自己的父母，从他在军校时候的那场意外之后再也没有花时间去怀念起的记忆。但即使在梦里，他也在清楚不过，梦里温暖微笑着的红发男人和靠在他肩上，微微皱起鼻子，故意逗他笑似的红发女士，他们不是他的父母，他们不是他的家人。Hux记得童年时候冰冷的屋子，记得永久性伫立在那里的沉默，记得晚餐桌上餐具摩擦盘子的声音，但从没有过这样的……色彩。

那天晚上他梦见了自己的家，他和Ben，还有，好吧，Poe，和更多他似乎见过又似乎没有的人，所有人都在微笑。

那天晚上，他的梦里充满了奇妙而炫目的颜色。

 

“你的小男朋友呢？”Hux一边整理自己的领带一边晃悠进Poe的公寓，发现那个笑容灿烂过头了的年轻人没有像往常一样地和Poe腻在沙发上，他冲正在系衬衫扣子的演员先生扬起眉毛。

“你知道Finn不喜欢你这么叫他，”Poe在发现自己扣错了扣子的时候发出恼火的叹息，一个个重新解开的时候头也不抬地回答，“而且大学生可是很忙的，你上过大学，你应该知道的。”

“我上过哈佛，这有本质的区别，而且我当然知道他不喜欢我这么说。”Hux自顾自地从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，反正这也不是他第一次这么晃悠到Poe家来找东西吃了。是的，刚开始交往的第一个月他就和Ben交换了备用钥匙，Ben有时候帮他喂Millie，而Poe有时候帮Ben喂Hux。

“哥伦比亚大学不也是常春藤联盟的吗？”Poe烦躁地抓乱了自己的头发，即使那本来就没有什么整齐和服帖可言，显然潮湿的冬天和雨季一过去，Poe那头乱翘的卷毛就再也没法老老实实地呆在原地。

“普林斯顿还是常春藤的呢，要我说它也就能勉强算得上是间学校，”Hux把只喝了一口的啤酒放在厨房的流理台上，大步走到卷发的矮个子男人跟前，即使刚刚隔着十几米的距离，Hux双眼5.2的视力都能清楚地看见Poe手指些微的颤抖。爱尔兰男人不耐烦地打开Poe仍旧试图好好扣上扣子的手背，低头把他的衬衫一直扣到下巴。

注意到Poe微微扩散的黑色瞳孔以及稍显急促的呼吸，Hux眉头紧皱地几乎要在他脸上留下永久性的痕迹，胸口没有沟脸上有沟的律师先生非常非常不愉快地打量着面前的演员先生，站近之后他都能闻到Poe呼吸里的酒精味道，“我以为你不喜欢伏特加。”

“和经纪人的会议进行的不太顺利而已，你知道，酒精能让气氛不那么紧张。”Poe露出他那著名的微笑，好像眼角的笑纹就能让Hux看不出他在撒谎似的。Hux总能看出谁在说谎，他可是个棒极了的律师，即使整个屋子里好像没人相信这个事实。

“这不关我的事儿的，但是为了我和Ben的安全着想，我们坐计程车去。”Hux退后半步，抱着手臂上下打量自己男朋友的哥哥，声线紧绷着让Poe的表情越来越僵硬，“不管你有什么毛病，我可不想把自己的小命搭进去，更别说Ben的了。”

倒不是说Hux真的相信Poe会拿Ben的生命安全开玩笑，他在关于Ben Solo的所有事情上都表现像只护崽儿的肉食动物。所以面对Hux的指控，他只是咬了咬嘴唇，最后什么都没有说。

或许Hux知道自己是个混蛋，但他绝对不是个落井下石的混蛋，最起码在你不是他控方客户的时候。爱尔兰人最后叹了口气，冲Poe伸出手，稍稍压低了嗓门，Ben不需要知道这个，他们对此都心知肚明，“你的车钥匙交出来。”

“嘿，老兄，用不着这样，我已经叫好计程车了，好吗？司机再十分钟就能到楼下了。”Poe像是受到威胁一般地后退了一步，咬着左侧的下唇，或许脸上带着说笑似的轻松表情，但Hux可没有错过他眼里的阴沉，那和他第一次来敲Poe家门的时候，Poe在走廊上威胁他时的神情一模一样。

“Get your shit togather，Poe，”对峙了那么十秒钟，Hux才不满地承认自己败下阵来，Poe一丁点儿退让的意思。他不知道Poe最近到底在搞些什么，他看起来和Finn进行得相当顺利，而且新电影的预告看起来棒极了，但这些都不关Hux的事儿，他只想和Ben好好约个会，搞不好能让自己的蛋蛋不那么蓝，哪怕一点点也行啊，“这些都不管我的事儿，但是表现的好歹像个成年人一点儿，行吗？”

“一个成天在Reddit上面和十几岁小孩儿掐架的人这么教育我，可一点儿说服力都没有哦，General·I Love Kylo Ren·Hux。”Poe抿着嘴唇笑，褐色的眼睛在提到Ben名字的瞬间温暖起来，差那么一点点就能骗过Hux了。Poe Dameron确实是个好演员，但我们必须重申一次，Dominic Hux是个更棒的律师。

“闭嘴吧你，也不知道谁在跟二十出头的大学生交往，”Hux翻了个白眼，顺手把搭在沙发靠背上的正装背心丢到Poe脸上，“别拖拖拉拉的，爱尔兰舞会可是很正式的，而且最近他们突然流行搞什么五十年代主题，你最擅长这个了，不是吗？”

“我不觉得五十年代的布鲁克林和格林尼治村有太多相似的地方，但是，Well，我没什么好抱怨的，”Poe套上格子布料的正装背心，捋平上面的皱褶，“Finn不能来太可惜了，他跳舞跳得可棒。”

“三件套？你认真的？”Hux嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。

“你不也穿着三件套？”Poe冲他吐了吐舌头，非常幼稚，Dameron先生。

“这可是Armani。”

“不是一个道理，我这是让Classy的三件套重新流行起来。”Poe摆了一个维密模特的动作，Hux不高兴的承认这个小矮子穿正装确实像模像样的，不，当然还是我更好看。

“你是个蠢货，Dameron。”

“那也是个Classy的蠢货，Dumbnic。”Poe把手机塞进口袋里，用脑袋示意了一下Ben房间紧密的房门，“你最好去看看，他在里面十五分钟了。”

“你不早说？”Hux不客气地发出啧的一声，敲了敲Ben的卧室门。Ben低声说“马上来”的声音混在Poe装作演舞台剧一样的“你对我的关心真是让我好感动好感动哦”里面，Hux嫌弃地摇晃着脑袋，但是嘴角却不受控制地上扬起来。

“呃，嘿……”Ben打开房门，局促地扯着自己亮绿色T恤衫的下摆，弯腰吻了一下Hux的嘴角时候，Poe在他身后冲Ben比了个拇指，而Ben只是小小地翻了个白眼。Hux扬起眉毛打量着Kylo上身那件画着四叶草的绿色T恤衫，不是说Ben穿这个不好看，更不是说他刚刚那个吻不够让人分散注意力，只是，你认真的吗？

“我不确定外面该穿什么，”Ben习惯性地牵着Hux的手把他拽进自己卧室，看着挂在衣柜门上的一件灰色格子和一件海军蓝的西装外套，好吧，这还像点儿样子，“我没有，呃，我之前没有去过舞会。”

“相信我，Ben，你穿什么都好看，”Hux双手捧着Ben的脸颊这么说，努力无视客厅里Poe响亮的假装呕吐的声音，最后还是转向卧室敞开的门，“闭嘴，Dameron！”

“司机已经在楼下了，先生们，没时间卿卿我我了，”Poe靠在门框上说，他已经穿上了同样颜色的西装外套，好像对Ben决定穿在正装下面亮瞎眼的T恤衫一点儿反应都没有似的，只是用下巴指了指那件海军蓝色的，“我觉得那件挺好。”

Hux都没来得及告诉Ben他那件T恤衫简直蠢爆了，就发现自己被Ian和Ben紧紧挤在计程车的后座上，而Poe舒坦地在前座上翘着腿，并且在Ben没有注意到的时候冲Hux做了个鬼脸。

早知道我就开车了，他努力缩着肩膀，不让自己被Ian压死，在心里哭丧着脸这么想。只能庆幸难得一见的，他们没有在路上堵整整一个小时，不然Hux非常确定自己要变成三明治，不，不是好的那种，是那种没有培根只有生菜的。

Hux讨厌生菜。

当然了，和往常一样，全世界甚至全宇宙都恨Hux，因为他一进舞会大厅的门，就看见远处角落里摆满食物台子上正中间就是一大盆生菜沙拉。Ew，非常符合布鲁克林这样的死嬉皮风格，但是Ew。

“他俩真是可爱的一对儿，是不是？”一手搭在他肩膀上的绿裙子红发姑娘冲Hux微笑，并且随着音乐柔和的点子转了个圈，她扬起眉毛用下巴指了指在大厅角落里，双手搂着Poe的脖子，紧紧盯着自己明显跟不上节奏双脚的Ben Solo，他驼着背缩着肩膀，似乎想让自己的存在感降到最低。

“事实上，那是我男朋友，高个子那个。”Hux优雅地跟着节奏摇晃身体，拜托，他四岁就会跳舞了好吗，感谢他严厉的母亲和那些蠢透了的贵族课程，好像上了那些所谓的“皇室教育”和礼仪课程，他们就不是爱尔兰来的生意人了似的。他松松握着姑娘的手，让她在自己怀里转了个圈，另一手轻轻搭在她后背上，力度和位置都刚刚好。

或许这也就是为什么那些傻兮兮的实习生都仰慕Hux，他生了副好皮相，而且不熟的时候还有那么点儿风度翩翩。

“而那个在教他跳舞的酒鬼是他哥哥。”Hux低头冲烈焰红唇的姑娘微笑，礼貌而优雅，他从大学里就学会了如何把这个度掌握的刚刚好，不然早就因为性骚扰实习生而被事务所开除了，对不对？视线移到角落里那不让人省心的兄弟俩身上，Ben一个不小心踩到Poe的右脚，而后者明显比进门的时候醉了不少，捂着自己的胸口笑得上气不接下气。

“哇哦，他们俩关系可真不错，”红发的姑娘抿着嘴唇微笑起来，她舞跳得棒极了，而且眼里狡黠而愉快的光彩让Hux原本阴沉沉的心情也好了不少，高跟鞋在地板上发出踢踏的声响，她假装嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，笑容扩大的时候右边脸颊上还有一个小小的酒窝，“我跟我哥哥姐姐可以因为任何事情打起来，不过要是我哥是Poe Dameron，我也能做个听话的小天使。”

Hux冲她扬起眉毛，才想起Poe或许可能大概也许真的不是他想象中那个只演文艺片的小演员，甚至没注意到音乐已经结束了。红发姑娘微微有些气喘地拍拍他的肩膀，做了个小小的鬼脸，“拜托，谁不知道Poe Dameron是谁啊，我简直不敢相信Ian能把他找来，他在推特上跟我说的时候我还说他裤子着火呢，总之舞跳得不错，Dommy。”

“等等，你怎么知道……”Hux问句还没说完就想起，这不是废话吗，Ian Sheamus可是爱尔兰舞会的名人，他们当然知道被他压榨的可怜表哥是谁。

“谢谢你让我借用你男朋友，亲爱的，”红发姑娘抬头微笑的时候，Hux才注意到Ben不知道什么之后站到了他们跟前，一脸尴尬地试着开口，最后就只是紧抿着嘴唇，冲她点了点头，但她似乎根本不在意似的耸耸肩，“你要知道，这个年代还想找一个这么会跳舞的舞伴有多难，谁在乎他是不是Gay呢，对吧？”

“我猜是吧……”Ben小声回答，Hux的舞伴没来得及回答就被她的女伴挽着胳膊拽走了，Hux一直目送着她们咯咯笑着走向大厅的另一头，才收回自己的视线。

好吧，好吧，Hux承认他确实是故意想要无视Ben局促的视线，毕竟一开始拒绝和自己跳舞的人可是他。舞会开始的前一小时，Ben都只是非常不安地坐在角落的椅子上，假装盯着自己的手机屏幕，即使Hux知道那玩意儿半小时前就没电关机了。想上帝发誓，他明着问了三次，甚至暗示了不下十次，表示自己可以教他跳舞，或者他们可以就坐在那里聊聊天，或者吃点儿什么东西（只要不是沙拉！），或者喝杯酒之类的。除了Ben根本不喝酒，并且拒绝和Hux好好讲话，甚至连周身的空气都跟着紧张起来。

于是在下一个姑娘，绿裙子的那位，向Hux邀舞的时候，他没有拒绝。

很显然，Poe就是有办法让他从那张该死的椅子上站起来，并且老老实实跟着他学跳舞。Hux只让Ben那个不省心的哥哥离开了自己视线一个小时，他就和那些基本都是红脑袋的爱尔兰小伙儿们达成了一片。和新舞伴走到大厅中央的时候，Hux还能听见他兴奋的大笑，转头就看见Ian一手搭在Poe的肩膀上，似乎在努力让他不要脚步不稳地撞上旁边两个同样大胡子红头发的高大爱尔兰人，Dameron在他们三个的对比下简直就像只小兔子，Hux发誓Ian一只手就能把他提起来。

“你想，我是说，如果你愿意的话，想跳支舞吗？”Ben学着其他男士向姑娘们邀舞时的动作，一手背在身后微微欠身，冲Hux伸出另一只手。

“我以为你不愿意跳舞。”Hux有那么点儿酸溜溜地说，就那么点儿，真的。下一首歌意外地柔和，这让Ben明显松了口气，前一支欢快的小调让他踩了Poe的脚不下五次。

“我不会跳舞，你知道的。”Ben一手托起Hux的左手，一手轻轻搭上他的腰侧，没等Hux争辩为什么是他领舞，Ben就拽着他整个撞进自己怀里。Hux默默庆幸自己就比他矮上那么一点儿，抬起眼睛才注意到Ben墨色的眼睛就没有离开过自己。

舞步有那么点儿尴尬，而Ben还时不时低下头去看自己笨拙移动着的双脚，但视线相撞的瞬间就紧紧缠绕在一起，像是紧贴的身体，谁都不想分开哪怕一丝一毫。Ben低垂的睫毛，因为绯红的脸颊而更加明显的小雀斑，还有特意刮了胡子的光滑下巴，柔软的嘴唇缓慢地勾勒成一个毫无来由的微笑。

“看你和Bunny在一起可不像不会跳舞的样子，所以他说什么你都会照做了？”Hux说完就想狠狠踹自己两脚，他决定语气里的讽刺和不愉快全都要怪到爱尔兰的DNA上，即使他一辈子都住在曼哈顿。Ben愣了一下，搂着Hux腰的手收紧到让他感觉有点儿熟悉不畅了，黑色的头发还是不听话地垂在脸颊两侧。老天，Hux还以为Kylo Ren不会看起来更可爱了呢。

“我不想踩到你的脚，”Ben舔了舔嘴唇，从Poe那里学来的坏毛病，这让Hux只能盯着他湿润的下唇看，周围的音乐声，谈话声，笑声，酒杯碰撞的声音全都不见了。Hux的世界里只剩下Ben Solo，他微微张开的嘴唇，呼，吸，微笑，呼，吸，门牙轻轻咬住下唇，呼，吸，舌尖润湿了嘴唇，呼，吸，呼，吸。“Poe不介意，我想，她们舞跳得这么好，我不想让你失望。”

“你永远不会让我失望的。”Hux听见自己说，下一秒就在贴上Ben柔软嘴唇的瞬间闭上了眼睛。

“因为我是Kylo Ren？”一吻终了时，Ben小声问他，嘴唇仍旧轻碰在一起，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，Hux原本搭在他肩上的手捧住高个子男人的脸颊，拇指不由自主地蹭过他的下唇，上面还带着温热的湿意。

“因为你是Ben Solo。”他肯定地说，手指穿过黑色的长发，让他无限地贴近自己，再近一点，再近哪怕那么一点点，让他能听见自己的呼吸，让他能听见自己的心跳，让他知道自己胸腔里每一次震颤都在呼啸着他的名字，如同呼吸一般自如，“而且回答你前天晚上的问题，Ben Solo，这对我来说可不是个意外，因为我也爱你。”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.   
不管从任何角度和逻辑关系上来说，Rey都觉得此时此刻自己不应该出现在这里。她尴尬地把自己半满的水杯在面前的茶几上滑来滑去，努力不让客厅里紧张的气氛压垮自己的肩膀。屋里唯一看起来比她更难受的人是她老板的老朋友，那个总是臭脾气挑剔她修车技术的Han Solo。

事实上，Han正缩着肩膀抱着手臂，异常不安地抖着腿。Millennium Falcon修理厂名义上来说属于Chewbaca和Han Solo两个人，但Rey在开始工作之后的八个多月里，一共就见过这个臭脾气的老头三四次，而她对于这一点相当庆幸，要知道面对自己老板的朋友已经挺尴尬了，更别说他还是自己最好朋友男朋友的养父，这让一切都变得格外复杂。

说到这个……她尴尬地清了清嗓子，抬起头就发现Leia正微笑地盯着自己，除了固定的那圈朋友之外基本不怎么和人交往的年轻姑娘差点从椅子上跳起来，这让她手脚僵硬地打翻了一直在手上拨弄的杯子。

“哦！SHIT！”她立刻真的跳起来寻找纸巾之类的，同时手忙脚乱地把茶几上零散的几本杂志抱到怀里，防止那些已经过期了起码年的《美国枪械和子弹》以及《TMZ时尚花边新闻》被水浸湿。

Leia冲她扬起眉毛，但什么都没有说的弯腰从茶几下面一层拿出抽纸盒。Rey皱了皱鼻子，在心里默默咒骂自己那个总是疯疯癫癫的父亲，如果他不那么总是藏着一肚子秘密，在开车两个小时的路上告诉她，为什么周末一大早就把自己丢在杨克斯这幢老房子门口的话，她可能就不会这么尴尬和慌张了。当然了，她老爸和以前一样，除了装疯卖傻围着问题打转之外什么都不肯说，还差点儿把Rey自己绕进去，最后她晕晕乎乎按下门铃的时候，才想起自己忘记问她父亲到底为什么突然从非洲跑回来的。

“抱歉，我不是故意，我是说……呃……”Rey紧紧抱着杂志坐回沙发上，有点儿不知道自己该把脚放在什么地方，如果老爸一早告诉她，她会坐在自己严格意义上的另一个老板家沙发上，抱着一堆过期杂志不知如何是好，就压根儿不会穿这条短裤和这双靴子出门的好吗。当然了，如果他一开始这么老实告诉她，她根本不会同意跟来的啊！

“冷静点儿，亲爱的，这没什么，我父亲那堆老杂志早就该扔掉了，你不知道我劝了他多少次，”Leia放轻了语调，不知道是不太在乎Rey刚刚脱口而出的粗口，还是决定不再继续让她觉得更加不安。

“听着，Kid，不是说我们不欢迎你……”Han重重放下脚，双手的手肘撑在自己膝盖上，好像盯着她看，又好像在等什么让他更加紧张的东西。

Leia假装咳嗽了一声，锐利的视线让Han再次缩了缩脖子，Rey下意识地抢在他再次开口之前回答：“我二十二了，不是什么Kid，别这么叫我，Mr Solo。”

Han因为最后那个称呼紧紧皱起眉头，一瞬间全身好像重重颤抖了一下，Rey猜那可能只是自己太过紧张而产生的错觉。老天，她甚至不知道自己到底为什么要坐在这里。

大概十五分钟前她按下门铃的时候，没来得及想好怎么解释自己为什么一大早就在这里，Han就一把拉开了门，然后失望地点了点头，什么都没说就让她进门了。紧接着的，就是Rey人生里最难熬的十五分钟。

“好吧，好吧，我道歉，Rey，我刚刚是说，”他刻意停下来，瞪了一眼自己的妻子，但她抱着手臂一丁点儿退让的意思都没有，于是鼎鼎大名的Solo上将再次尴尬地清了清嗓子，重新看向坐在自己对面沙发上的姑娘，“我刚刚是说，不是我不欢迎你过来，Chewie总说你是个多么多么有天赋的年轻人，叫我有空一定要多教你点儿东西，但是，你知道，今天时机可能不是……特别好。”

“Duh，”Rey翻了翻白眼，意识到自己说了什么之后才僵硬地坐直身体，试图用尴尬的微笑掩盖自己的尴尬，Well，用脚趾头都能想到效果如何，对吗？“Sorry，我是说，我老爸早上六点就把我叫起来，然后开车经过曼哈顿两个小时才到这里，然后把我丢在你家门口，让我在里面等然后就跑了，我也不知道……”

“你老爸？”Han和Leia对视了短短一下，用几乎一模一样的表情扬起一边的眉毛，这几乎把Rey逗乐了，她紧紧抿着嘴唇好一阵子才让胸腔里的笑意消失，挠了挠自己绑的过紧的头发才小心翼翼地回答，“呃，对，Luke，Luke Skywalker，拜托告诉我你们认识他的，他没有神经兮兮到早上八点让我到陌生人家里来。”

“LUKE！？”Leia用和她年龄完全不符的速度从座位上跳起来，Rey赶忙稳住自己的杯子，并且把还在自己腿上的杂志抱得更紧。

“Luke从来没有说过……那个混小子，他什么都不告诉我们！”Han气哼哼地攥紧了拳头，他上下打量着Rey，似乎在寻找她和她父亲的相似点。

“所以你们认识他的？”Rey紧张地搓着手，她当然信任自己的父亲，虽然他总是神神叨叨，三年前还毅然决然地跑去非洲种树，但他不会这么耍自己玩儿的，对吧，对吧？

“废话！我简直不敢相信！Luke这个……”Leia咬住自己的嘴唇，但谁都能听出她想说什么，她深深吸了口气才让自己冷静下来看向Rey，“Luke和我是双胞胎。”

“……他从来没有说过他有个妹妹。”Rey费了半天劲儿才合上自己的下巴。

“他也从来没说过他有个女儿，或者妻子，事实上。”Leia紧绷着脸。

“难以置信，Luke这个混球，你说他把你扔在门口？他人呢？我相信所有人都有一肚子问题要问他。”Han皱紧了鼻子。

“我不知道，他说他一会儿就回来，我都不知道这是你家，我以为你们住在缅因，Finn说……”Rey抓挠起自己的脑袋，开始非常后悔自己早上把头发扎得太紧，Jessika早上还笑话她这让她看起来像是个瑜伽妈妈。冷静点儿，Rey，别在你……姑妈？好吧，姑妈面前表现得像个猴子似的。

“Finn？”不知道是不是她的错觉，但面对着Leia，Rey觉得她肯定有什么特异功能，能读到自己脑子里在想什么。

“呃，Finn是我最好的朋友，他是，我是说，他和Poe……”她手忙脚乱地试图解释，Jess总说她撒谎的本事基本和Poe不相上下，换句话说，一样烂到家了。Finn上个礼拜才在约会取消（再一次）之后跟Rey解释过自己男朋友和养父之间尴尬的关系。

感谢所有存在的和不存在的神明和宇宙外的意大利面碗怪兽，突然响起的门铃声把Rey从被Finn掐死的结局中解救了出来。

“一定是那两个小家伙。”Leia似乎松了口气，紧绷的表情都跟着柔和下来，Han二话不说就爬起来快步走到门边，不知为什么，Rey觉得他这几个月突然矮小了很多。

Han拉开门的时候，只看到一脸尴尬的Ben，和Poe那辆黑色和橘色相间车离开的背影。他甚至没有停下来打个招呼，Han能感觉到熟悉的愤怒气泡在胸口里膨胀，他从来不知道那个孩子脑袋里在想什么，而又总是反应慢了一步。

等Han Solo终于把自己的脑袋从屁股里拿出来的时候，Poe已经走到他抓不住的地方，而Ben蜷缩到自己看不见的角落里。

Han Solo到最后也不明白自己的家庭是怎么分崩离析的。

这是你最后的机会，Han，我们连后悔的时间都没剩多少了。Leia亲自把他从Chewbaca公寓里抓个正着的时候，用疲倦而难过的语气这么说。

然而，Poe似乎连最后的机会也不肯给他。

“Hey，Dad。”Ben干巴巴地说，Han一眼就能看出他身上几乎完全合身的衬衫一定是Poe选的。或许他搞不明白自己儿子整天在想什么，至少他很确定Ben Solo没有继承到他的时尚品味，哪怕就那么一点点。

“Hey，Kiddo。”自从85天之前那次不愉快的会面之后，这还是Han第一次跟自己的儿子说话。不，Han Solo才没有数着天数，每天都在脑海里回想事情会不会有所改变，重放着那一幕试图搞明白什么地方出了问题，试图一遍遍问自己有没有其他可能性，绝对没有，他可是Han Solo，传奇飞行员，好吧，曾经传奇飞行员。

“别在门口傻站着，Ben Darling，”Leia温暖而干燥的手掌贴上Han的手臂，脸上的微笑在Han看来太过训练有素了一点，“你一定就是Hux，对吗？Ben昨晚告诉我们你会留下来吃晚饭的，是不是，亲爱的？”

她最后一句话根本就是说给Han听的，因为他瞪大了眼睛看着站在Ben身后，即使大夏天也西装革履，就连上次见面时那头乱七八糟的红毛也都梳得一丝不苟。别以为Han Solo已经老糊涂，上次见面的情景他记得可是清清楚楚，或许太过于清楚了一点儿。他打算和平时那个臭脾气的老头一样皱起鼻子，露出嫌弃的表情冲Hux怒目而视，但Leia用和她身材完全不相称的力量掐了一把他的手臂，Han Solo拿出自己一生从军的意志力，才没有当着自己儿子和儿子男朋友的面嚎出来。

是的，儿子的男朋友。Han在心里默默叹了口气，他花了三个月才慢慢消化掉这个事实，或许他当时反应过度了，好吧，他确实是反应过度了，这么多年过去Han依旧没有学会如何控制自己的脾气。就连Chewie的脾气都没以前那么差了，好吗。Leia早餐的时候非常，不愉快算是个相当慷慨温和的说法，这么教训了他一顿。

更别说Han昨晚被Chewie押到老房子的时候，那个叛徒，Leia那顿臭骂让他三、四小时都没能从沙发上站起来。

Han Solo一辈子都在试图逃离所有的麻烦，把脑袋埋进沙子里假装什么都没有发生，假装一切都再正常不过，好像他逃走之后，那些问题都会消失不见一样。

“很高兴终于有机会见到您，Ms Organa，”Hux有一瞬间看起来似乎打算亲吻Leia的手背，但最终只是坚定而有力地和她握了握手，之后将手里扎着蝴蝶结和彩带的纸袋送到Leia怀里，“一点点心意，虽然Ben告诉我什么都不用带来，但我还是忍不住，希望您不介意。”

和Hux握手的时候，Han清晰地听见自己妻子冷哼了一声，他不得不同意Leia的看法，这红脑袋看起来装的人摸人样，谁知道用什么方法把他们可爱的Ben Solo骗到手的。

Han更惊讶于Poe会开车送他俩过来，就凭对那个固执家伙的了解，他以为Poe会直接把Hux拉到荒郊野外活埋，最起码打算他的狗腿。

“上面见面太仓促，我没来得及介绍自己，Mr Solo，”Hux跟在Han后面走进客厅时，带着非常职业化的微笑继续说，“我叫Dominic Hux，我是Ben……”

“你是我儿子的男朋友，我知道，我知道，”Han不耐烦地甩了甩手，这让Leia坐在他旁边的时候踢了一脚他的脚踝，前任王牌飞行员嘟囔着往另一边缩了缩，“我知道的已经够多了，非常感谢。”

Hux看起来丝毫没有被冒犯到的样子，脸上的表情几乎和Leia的如出一辙。Han一点儿都不想夹在自己妻子和Ben男朋友无声的角逐之间，一点都不。Leia褐色的眼睛冰冷而坚定地盯着Hux绿色的，只有在这种时候，Leia看起来格外像她父亲。

和所有人印象中的完全相反，Luke是Han忍住最柔软的甜心，而Leia才是Anakin的女儿和继承人。

“Rey？你怎么在这儿？”Ben瞪大了眼睛看着挪到了沙发另一头，正在小心翼翼地把脚从茶几上拿下来的Rey，而后者泄气一般地吹了吹垂下来的卷发，用和Han一模一样的动作抱住手臂，小声嘟囔着抱怨自己老爸什么都不告诉她。

“所以Poe还是决定不来了，对吗？”Leia终于移开视线的时候，Han余光看见Hux以为没人看见似地松了口气。Han很久没有见过Leia这样疲倦的表情了，她一向比他更加支持家里那两个让人不省心的小家伙，看她客厅边柜上那些Ben和Poe的照片就知道了。

“我们劝过他了。”Ben低声试图解释，他不安地搓着手掌，直到Hux安抚似的将手掌覆上他的膝头，才深深吸了口气坐直身体，从进门之后头一次直视自己的父母。Han一瞬间有种自己心脏重重抽了一下的错觉，Ben的眼神就像是在看陌生人，充满不安和恐惧。为什么我以前没有意识到呢，为什么我以前什么都没有做呢？

“就连Finn都劝不动他，我们也无能为力。”Hux耸了耸肩膀替他回答。Han和Leia对视了一眼，他们早就该知道Poe什么都瞒着他们，Han甚至不确定上一次Poe主动跟他讲话是什么时候了。

“Finn？”Leia小心地开口，即使语气能够装得漫不经心，但急切的眼神背叛了一切。显然一直默不作声的Rey准确的捕捉到了一切。

“我室友！Finn是我室友！”Rey大声回答，Han知道那不是句谎话，这姑娘根本没有一丁点儿说谎的本事，但看她那副想要跳起来掐住Hux脖子的样子，Han差一点儿就要笑出声了。

当然，什么都拦不住Hux的大嘴巴，他好像根本接收不到空气里凝重的信号似的，无辜地看着Leia，若无其事地回答：“Poe的男朋友啊。”

Ben瞪着自己的男朋友，不止一次地反思自己究竟喜欢这个二愣子哪一点。而Hux根本什么都没注意到一样盯着他，甚至装模作样地扬起眉毛。Poe在开车过来的路上至少警告了他们三次，他不想让Han和Leia介入他的生活，特别是Han Solo。

“你到底有什么毛病？”他听见Rey凑过来低声说，语气和脸上的表情一样紧绷。

“我干嘛了？”Hux同样压低声音回答。

拜托，这又不是电影里，我爸妈也不聋好吗？

“你忘了Poe怎么警告你的了？”Rey整张脸都快要皱在一起，Ben上一次看见她这样的表情，她正在试图徒手把自己公寓的水龙头卸下来。

“Oops。”Hux非常没有诚意地说。

“好了，好了，我们很高兴Poe能找到合适的对象安定下来，有机会介绍这个Finn给我们认识一下，好吗？”Leia的视线最后落在Rey身上，Ben知道自己母亲比谁都清楚Poe固执的臭脾气。

事实上，Poe和Han比他们任何一个愿意承认地更加相似，那一模一样的固执倔脾气和试图用逃跑来解决问题，都让Leia和Ben一起把白眼翻到天上去。

“当然，我，呃，我是说，如果Finn愿意的话，不是说他不愿意，只是，呃……”Rey小鸡啄米一般地点头，用眼神向旁边的Hux和Ben求救，在没有收到任何回应的时候重重踢了一脚Hux的小腿。

“干嘛！”Hux呲牙咧嘴地转过头，Ben觉得自己几乎能听到他脖子发出的咔哒声，起码还有那么一点点理智，在嚎出来之前压低了嗓门。但是，重申一次，Ben的父母可不聋，拜托，他外公都还没聋呢。

好像宇宙中有什么神奇的力量在听Ben Solo的心声一样，门铃声再次打断了这场小小的闹剧。在Leia去开门，而Han假装认真看一本娱乐杂志的间隙，Ben凑过去低声问还在冲Hux呲牙的Rey：“你怎么从来没告诉过我你是我表妹？”

“我怎么知道你是我表哥？”Rey对着Hux吐了吐舌头，同样弯下腰凑到Ben跟前，两个人几乎用脑袋顶着Hux的下巴，“你又不姓Skywalker。”

“我爸也不姓Skywalker啊，不，这不是重点，”Ben咬了咬下唇，和Poe学来的坏习惯，“我是说，你从来没有说过你姓什么。”

“你哥在跟我最好的朋友交往，这是我们之间唯一的关系，好吗。又不是说我们本来就很熟，”Rey做了个鬼脸，她不知道到底为什么，每次她和Ben Solo的对话都会变成小狗打架，而Finn和Poe会用那种恶心吧唧充满爱意的眼神看着他俩，“你以为谁都跟Hux似的啊，我上个月才知道他叫什么，而且是因为他给我发了个Linkedin的好友申请，他妈的Linkedin，我都不知道自己有个Linkedin账号。”

“你怎么会不知道自己有个Linkedin账号？”

“肯定是Finn以前帮我申请的，那个连Facebook都不用的人给我申请了一个Linkedin账号！你敢相信吗？”

“嘿，我就在这儿呢。”Hux揉了一把Ben的头发，紧紧绷着脸用“我他妈是个大律师”的表情盯着Rey，而后者用“谁他妈在乎你是谁”的表情回敬过去，“而且谁让你也没有Facebook。”

“你以为谁都跟你似的，把所有时间花在网上，我们有些人可是用‘人生’这东西的好吗？无意冒犯，Ben。”Rey挪得离Hux远了那么点儿，Ben相信如果不是因为现在的情况，她一定立刻冲Hux比个中指。喝醉了的Rey谁都喜欢，清醒时候的Rey谁给她做饭吃她喜欢谁，很显然Hux那些装逼的法国菜不合她的口味。

“我还是不敢相信你没告诉我她姓Skywalker。”Ben被背叛了似的抬起眼睛看向Hux，是的，就算再没有经验，Ben也很清楚自己这幅表情对Hux的影响力，好吗。他的狗狗眼在Poe那里可都相当有效。

“我怎么知道你叔叔姓Skywalker，这跟我有什么关系？”Hux赶紧帮自己开脱。

“拜托，这又不是什么家庭伦理剧，好吗？”Rey嫌弃地靠回沙发另一头，依旧卡通人物一样地压低嗓音，“下次我见到陌生人就这么自我介绍，嗨，你好，我是海绵宝宝男朋友的表妹，哦不，不是派大星，是章鱼哥。怎么样？”

“闭嘴吧你。”Ben嘶声说，直起身之后才注意到他父亲正在用看智障一样的表情看着他们。

“小豆子！”洪亮而底气十足的声音从门廊里传来，Ben像是溅了水的猫似的从沙发上跳起来，张了半天嘴才找到自己的声音，“Papaw？”

“快过来给你年迈的外公抱一抱，小豆子，你外公可活不了几年了。”Anakin装模作样地垮下脸，就差挤几滴眼泪出来了。和所有不常常探望自己外公，因此心存愧疚的年轻一样，Ben立马就三步跨过客厅，弯下腰给比自己矮上那么十几厘米的外公一个重重的拥抱。

“Hey，Ben。”Luke提着Anakin的行李箱和拐杖，温和的微笑掩藏在那难看爆了的大胡子下面，“这么多年不见，你长高了不少啊。”

“你有二十多年没见到他了，Luke。”Leia语气里带着无奈和抱怨，但谁都知道她永远无法对Luke生气，特别是Ben的狗狗眼完全是跟他叔叔遗传来的。她看着自己丈夫接过Luke手里的箱子，给消失在另一个大洲的朋友一个简短的拥抱之后，才继续说，这次语气彻底软了下来，“他不可能永远都七岁，好吗？”

“当然，当然，上次我见你的时候你也就到我肚子这么高，现在看看你！”Luke愉快地拍了拍Ben的肩膀，就连蓝色的眼睛都闪闪发亮的。Luke的表情Ben不由自主地想起Poe，或许是这阵子之前的，总是愉快得像一小团阳光似的Poe，这让他觉得胃里打结一般沉甸甸的。

“你早应该告诉我的，Da。”Rey扁着下唇装出一副在生气的样子，但她还是在Luke坐到沙发上的时候给了他一个过分用力的拥抱。

“这有点儿难解释，Princess，”Luke一手搂着自己宝贝女儿的肩膀，等到Ben扶着Anakin坐到他最喜欢的扶手椅上，才继续微笑着说，“我是说，显然我们不是因为这个才聚在这里的，对不对？”


End file.
